Food Fight
by NixxyNoxxy
Summary: It all began with some bentos.
1. Chapter 1

Bakugou stood scowling at the open fridge. He didn't know how long he was standing there, but what he did know was that he was starting to get damn cold from the chilled air pouring out of it. He glared once again food that lined the shelves. It was almost as if he was waiting for something to just finally jump the fuck out and scream "EAT ME!" Nothing did. Stupid non-animated food. Everything sat in the same fucking place it had just a moment ago. Snorting he slammed the door shut. He probably wasn't hungry anyway.

Giving up on the notion of a midnight snack, he turned his attention to the cupboards as he searched for the kettle. If food wouldn't help then maybe something to drink would. Filing up the pot he placed it on the stove. Lighting the burner he stood and glowered at the kettle, as if his expression alone would cause the water to boil faster. It didn't. He then turned his attention to another cupboard as he searched for the tea he wanted. In the back is where he found the box with the sleepy owl. The fuckin bird all cuddled up in his bed, wearing a sleeping cap and its eyes were blissfully closed. It taunted him. That cocky little slumbering bastard. Well, fuck you owl. Grabbing a tea bag from the box before shoving it to the back of the shelf. He then retrieved a mug and turned back to the kettle.

Once he was done preparing his tea he padded his bare feet over to the living are.a taking a seat on the couch. This really was ridiculous, there was no reason that he should be up at... He turned his head to a clock that was mounted on the wall: 12:52... Great, just fan-fucking-tastic. Snorting he took a long draw of tea thinking that he probably only got about an hour of sleep before he woke up and tossed and turned. He did that for a few hours before giving up and getting out of bed.  
He sighed as he leaned his head back on the couch, his hands cupping his warm mug and closed his eyes. He just wanted to fucking sleep, but his body was disagreeing with that plan. Stupid fucking body. So, there he sat for a few moments, mind blank as the darkness around him as he breathed in the silence. Suddenlt the door to the entry was opened and he couldn't stop himself from jumping. The sudden movement caused his tea to slosh over the lip of the cup and splashed down onto his pants. Ignoring the warm liquid he snapped his head over and narrowed his eyes at the figure that was slipping through the door.

His eyes grew wide as he saw Uraraka come in. She looked like absolute shit. Her hair was pulled back into a disheveled ponytail, pieces randomly pointing in all directions. Her uniform was in an equal state of disarray: her shirt half tucked in and half out, her tights had large holes in them, her blazer opened wide. In her hands were two plastic bags. She closed the door by slowly pushing it shut with her back. Once it was shut she stood for a moment before a grin broke on her face and a hum left her lips. What the fuck was she doing and what the fuck was she so happy about in the middle of the night? Bakugou watched her as she began to walk in, stupid grin still on her face as she hobbled into the kitchen. She flicked on the light and it made his eyes burn at the sudden brightness. He could hear her moving around in the kitchen. He couldn't help but raise his brow. Where the hell had she been so late? Wasn't she one of those people that always followed the rules? It was well past fucking curfew.

The lights went off and then suddenly like a fucking magician she appeared on the other side of the couch with a mug in her hand. Her eyes wide as she looked down at him.

"Oh, Bakugou, I didn't know you down here," she said sheepishly running a hand through her wild hair.

"Where the fuck were you?" He asked as he scowled at her. Not that he really cared.

"What do you mean?" She smiled but her mouth twitched as she questioned him. He narrowed his eyes.

"You just waltzed through the front door, dingbat. Where did you go?"

"I had to run to the store," she said quickly as she sat on the other side of the couch tucking her legs under her. His brow raised.

"At midnight?" he scoffed. He saw her purse her lips as she kept her gaze in front of her.

"Girl stuff," she shrugged. She was lying. He was pretty fucking sure of it. He knew that she was lying and _that_ pissed him off. That type of shit had always driven him up the wall. To him, there were few things worse then lairs. He frowned at her as she took a sip of her drink but once her mug left her lips they would return back to a tight purse. "Well, it really is late. I should get to bed," she stood and gave a trembling stretch. "Good night Bakugou." He let his eyes follow her fleeting form. He shook his head. That whole encounter seemed sketchy.

Two days later Bakugou found himself back in the kitchen making more sleepy time tea. At 12:45 A.M. he also found Uraraka slipping through the door again. This time she was in a black hoodie and track pants and she still looked like complete shit. Again, her hair was a disaster, there also looked like a bruise was forming on her cheek, not to mention her clothes were bunched in in weird places.

"Oh, hiya Bakugou," She said as she flipped the light on in the kitchen, once again fucking burning the shit out of his retinas. He didn't say anything. No, after he was done with his blinking fit he just stared at her as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen grasping two plastic bags with white knuckles. Slowly she entered and placed the bags on the counter. "What are you doing up so late?" He knew that she was attempting to keep her voice light, but he could hear the strain in it.

"Brain surgery," he snapped. "What the fuck do you think I am doing?" he spat as he lifted his mug of sleepy time tea to his lips. She turned her whole body to face him. Her lips were drawn into a straight line while she raised both of brows.

"Right, well I hope that went well for you," she said after a few beats of silence. She then turned her attention to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and went to grab a mug filling it then placing it into the microwave. Bakugou nearly gagged. There was nothing worse than warm milk. While she heated up her milk she pushed the bags farther back on the counter like she was trying to fucking hide them behind nothing. Okay. That did it. He had some damn questions.

"Where the hell did you go?" He asked as he placed his tea down. Once again she turned to him as she ran a hand through her hair. He narrowed his eyes as her hair was pushed from her face it uncovered a decent sized bruise in front of her ear.

"To the store," she breathed as she leaned against the counter. She was trying to act completely relaxed but he could see the stiffness in her movements. He raised a brow at her. "I ran out of toilet paper." He then found himself looking at the two white bags she brought in. That was definitely not the size or shape of toilet paper, and why the fuck would she have gotten two bags? Also, he was pretty sure UA provided the bathrooms with toilet paper. The microwave chirped and she turned her attention to her warm disgusting milk. "I am going to bed. Have a good night," she said as she gathered her drink and bags and bolted out of the kitchen before he had a chance to question her more. He glared at the now empty doorway before letting out a loud snort. He then drained the last of his tea and rinsed out his mug. All the while he was thinking that Uraraka Ochako was up to something. He wasn't sure what it was, but he would figure it out.

A week passed before his next encounter with the girl. It is 1:15 in the morning. He was sipping his tea in the kitchen when she walks in again, and of fucking course, she had to turn on the damned lights. He groaned as he shut his eyes then winced as he opened them slowly to see her standing in the doorway. She stood with two bags in her hands and looked as if she took a ride in a fucking tornado. Her hair was in two uneven ponytails with whisps and chunks hanging out all over the place. Her clothes were in tatters. Her tank top was ripped on the side and there was a large bruise blooming on her clavicle. This time there were no words spoken. She looked at him with narrowed eyes as she reached for a water bottle. She grabbed it and slowly closed the fridge then backed out of the kitchen keeping her eyes glued on him. Her bags never left her hands but before she out of the doorway she reached and flicked off the lights.

What the actual fuck?

For the most part, he had decided to ignore the questions he had about the girls night time routine. It wasn't his business and he really didn't care what the fuck she was up to... That was until all of that weird shit she pulled. After the last night, he just couldn't ignore it. He couldn't not get answers to his questions... Now he was finding himself watching the girl at school. Nothing changed, she as still all fucking rainbows and sunshine there. Her uniform was always perfectly pressed, hair done just right, looking like she slept for at least eight hours. Which clearly, he knew she didn't. And she was always smiling brightly while talking with her friends. Never once did she bring up what she was doing at night. She would even glance over at him and smile. Fucking smile at him like she wasn't hiding anything. What a sneaky little bitch.

After school, there was a moment when he questioned if he should watch her. He wanted to know what she was up to, but actively seeking her out... Well, that seemed a bit stalkerish. He couldn't stop himself, though, that night. He was in the common room waiting for her to sneak out. She never came. He even stayed up past midnight to see if she would sneak in. Nothing. He glared at the door from the couch. It was 1:15. Grunting he pulled himself up and went to his room.  
She was fucking all smiles the next day again. It was fucking irritating him. He didn't know why he was getting so invested in what the hell she was doing, but he couldn't stop himself. When he had questions he always found the goddamn answers. He couldn't stop until he knew. And for whatever reason, he needed to know what the hell she was doing. That was it. Tonight he would wait to see if she left and if she didn't he would believe her stupid stories about needing toiletries.

Code fucking red! She was leaving! She was fucking leaving! He sat on the couch the dark living room watching the door and out she went wearing dark track pants, a hoodie and even a fucking black beanie. There was no way she was leaving for more toilet paper. Not when she was dressed like she was out to rob a fucking bank. His hands gripped on his pants. This was it. Maybe he would find out that she was actually up to some shady shit. What if she was moonlighting as a villain? He knew there had been rumors at some point of a traitor in UA. What if it was this fucking bitch? He shook his head. He was letting his imagination getting the best of him. But then again, it would be the perfect cover. The over bubbly girl who everyone just fucking loved was taking information and leaking it. Fuck that bitch. He hurried from the couch slipping on his loafers as he walked and slipped out of the door.

He hung back. He was about a half a block, or so, behind her and she didn't notice him at all. Though, he could see her head moving from side to side checking out her surroundings, acting all around shady. He followed her for about ten minutes before he saw her disappear into a corner store. At that point, he really could have smacked himself. She was actually out fucking shopping! He should have turned around, should have just left to go home. He didn't. For some unknown reason, he found himself standing by the large window peering in as he continued to watch her as she went about the store. He kept his gaze trained as she stalked the aisles making her way towards to back of the store. She slowly meandered at the open refrigerator case in the back that held the pre-packed bentos. She moved at a snail's pace inspecting each one carefully. Once she was done she went into another aisle and slowly looked at the products. Her actions caught him off guard. She wasn't really shopping. More like loitering. Maybe he was right? Maybe this was where she went to meet up with whoever the hell it was that she was out to see. He forced himself to stand at the window and watch. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see more shady people entering.

A few large men walked to the back and gave the same attention to the bentos. They then looked over to where Uraraka stood. Everyone stilled for a moment as they glared at each other then slowly backed away into separate parts of the store. His brow raised at the silent altercation. There was no way that this was a normal shopping trip.

Next, he noticed a kid about his age with long silver hair, walk breezily through the automatic doors. He too went to the back of the store and perused the refrigerator. When he was done with his inspection he looked up and saw Uraraka, a carefree smile spread across the guys face as he walked up to her. She smiled her usual too big smile at him and it seemed they began to chat. He watched them carefully as they laughed and bumped shoulders. At one point they even fist bumped. Maybe this was a date? She did actually seem lame enough to meet up with a date at a corner store. He didn't think that could be right, not when there were multiple people that kept glaring in her direction. This made no sense.

All of a sudden it was like the whole store stilled. All the patrons turned as an old man walked back to the refrigerated area. All of them watching the man working with brows drawn and muscles tight. He looked to Uraraka as she slowly unzipped her hoodie and placed it on a shelf. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out mostly fingerless gloves. Never taking her eyes off the old man she pulled them on. All of her fingers free except for a clothed pinkie. Bakugou didn't know what the hell was going on again. Well, if he was honest with himself he never really knew what was going on, but the last thing that he would have expected to happen was for everyone to be so interested in that old fuck putting stickers on the bentos. The old man finished, walking slowly to the back room. Once the swinging door stopped moving. That was when all hell broke loose.

"What the flying fuck is going on?" Bakugou breathed as he watched the scene in front of him. This was honestly the last thing that he had expected to see. It was so out of the realm of ordinary that he felt like he should pinch or hit himself to make sure that he was actually awake.

It all started after the old guy left. There was a mad sudden rush to the back of the store. The big guys, the long-haired pretty boy, and Uraraka running to the refrigerator. The long-haired guy next to Uraraka suddenly raised his arm and elbowed her in the fucking face. She faltered for a moment before she rushed at him grabbing onto his arm and pushing him back. He raised his fist and went to hit her but she dodged the throw completely.

Behind him, he could hear the sounds of feet hitting the ground. A group of people ran past him and rushed into the store. Then it became complete chaos. Everyone was fighting. He saw Uraraka flip and then jum,p wrapping her thighs around one of the earlier big fuckers. She twisted her body slamming them both to the ground. After that, it was impossible to see her. There were punches thrown, kicks sent, and people flying all the fuck over the place from the brawl. Bakugou couldn't seem to move. All he could do was watch as this handful of people had a full-on battle royal in the corner store.

The numbers began to dwindle fast as the fight raged. The herd had thinned out to the point where he was able to see Uraraka again. She was fighting against one of the people that ran in after they began. She jumped... hold the fucking door... She just did the move he did on Icy Hot during the sports festival! What a fucking copy cat! She sprung into a no handed cartwheel, her hand landing on the big guys head she shoved him to the side as her legs came down on a guy behind the big guy planting a kick right into his chest. Once she landed she quickly looked around before rushing for... the refrigerator? She was quickly grabbing the contents inside. From her side, the pretty boy began to dash at her. She lifted a few bentos and raised them to her face. The dude stopped mid punch. She lowered the food and grinned at the guy who seemed to sigh then quickly reached in and grabbed one of the other trays.

No fucking way. He shook his head. There is no fucking way that this melee was over that?! It couldn't possibly be over fucking _**bentos**_. He watched as she walked over the bodies passed out in the aisles, smiling as she made her way to the register. Long hair guy walked right next to her with a shit eating grin. All Bakugou could do was blink.

He eyed them as they paid. They chatted the whole time and slowly meandered out the door.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Paws?" Long haired guy asked as he bumped his shoulders into Uraraka. She smiled at him shaking her head.

"Not tomorrow, but I'll be back the night after," she lifted her bag of bentos.. "Will have to restock again."

"Ah, so every other night. I can get that. Well, you know we could meet up some other time besides at night in the corner store," he smiled down at her, his hand lifting up to adjust her beanie.

"Oi! Round face!" Bakugou yelled. He wasn't interested in watching her get a date with some loser. No, he wanted answers. The moment she heard his voice all of her muscles tightened as her head snapped in his direction. Her eyes bulged as her mouth fell open. She stared at him for a moment before blinking rapidly.

"Shit," he hears her cuss under her breath as she turned her body to face him. That almost had his mouth drop open. Almost. He had never heard her cuss before. Long hair placed a hand on her shoulder pulling her back slightly. The action made Bakugou scoff. What did he think she needed his protection? Did he forget about the fact that she had floored him not even a half an hour ago?

"You alright, Paws?" Dude dropped his head down so he spoke into her ears. Her eyes moved to look up at him then she shook herself out.

"Oh, I am fine," she smiled as a blush crept over her cheeks. "I know him from school. I should probably get going." Long hair looked at her, then at Bakugou with a raised brow.

"Okay, if you say so," he sighed as he let go of her shoulder. "But before you go, want to trade num..."

"Uraraka!" Bakugou growled. He didn't care about what was happening in between the two. He just didn't want to have his time wasted by listening to the guy try and get a date. She gave him a glare then looked back to Long Hair.

"I'm sorry, I really have to go. See ya in a few days," she said over her shoulder as she began to walk away with a small wave. Long hair just stood and watched her leave with pursed lips.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at him as she got closer. He raised his brow at her. Was she seriously getting bitchy with him? She was the one that just took part in some type of fight club.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. She glared again at him and kept walking past. "Oi! Don't you walk away from me!" He yelled as he turned to catch up with her. She didn't even look over at him when he walked next to her. "You fucking ignoring me?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"No," she replied flatly. He looked over to her but she was still refusing to look at him.

"Then answer the damn question. What the hell were you doing there?" He nodded his head back in the direction of the store. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Shopping," she sighed as she turned her eyes forward. He quickened his step so that he was a few steps in front of her then turned and blocked her path.

"Don't fuck with me," He growled at her. She came to a stop and she narrowed her eyes.

"Why the hell do ya care what I am doing?" She sighed as she closed her eyes. She opened them slowly to see Bakugou staring intently at her. He remained silent. He didn't care what the hell she was doing. Well, it wasn't her that interested him at the moment. It was whatever the hell was going on in that store. "Fine, whatever. I go out and get discount bentos for lunch," she said as she raised her bag to show it to him. He couldn't stop himself. His hand raised and smacked himself in the forehead and roughly dragged it down his face.

"I don't care about the god damned fucking bentos," he huffed. "What the hell was that shit that happened before you bought your precious bento." She blinked at him for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Well, it was a bento battle," she said with a shrug like as if that explained it. It didn't.

"What the fuck is a bento battle?" her brow twitched as he asked.

"At eleven all the leftover bentos go half price at the corner store. That's really cheap, and they make really really good bento too. So, ya know there are a lot of people that want em. Well, there usually isn't a ton left by that time of night. In order to get the discount there is... Well, a bento battle," she shrugged as if everything that just fell out of her mouth was completely normal. Who the fuck was this person? And how the hell would this be considered a normal event? He raised his brow at her and just stared. "What? What are you looking at? I just told ya what it was," she scowled at him.

"You fucking... fight over bento?" He said slowly. She gave him a "are you special" look as she slowly nodded. He... He was not the one that was fucked up here. "So you fight a bunch of people for... bento?"

"Oh my god! Yeah! That is what I said, Bakugou!" she snapped and he blinked. He stood and stared at her trying to wrap his brain around what she was saying. She let out a breath as she sidestepped him and began to walk back. He shook his head as he turned and jogged to catch up with her.

"How long have you been doing this?" He asked once he was side by side with her. She glanced at him and shrugged.

"Uh, a few months... maybe a month and a half, or two."

"So you sneak out every other day to go there?" She raised her brow and nodded. "And there is a fight every time?"

"Yeah."

He then reached over to her and grabbed her arm halting her to a stop. She turned to face him as a smile pulled at his lips.  
"I am so fucking in."

"You're in?" The words came out slowly as she looked at him.

"Did I fucking stutter, stupid? Yeah, I am in," he scowled. He knew she wasn't the top of the class, but he didn't expect her to act this dumb.

"Why?" she shook her head at the insult.

"You are basically in a fight club. I want in too," he said the words slowly so she could comprehend them. She frowned at him.

"Fine. Whatever," she rolled her eyes as she began to walk back.

The rest of the walk home was silent between them. Which suited Bakugou just fine. He was never a fan of small talk.

The next day at school he still couldn't help himself from glancing at her. Though, this time she didn't respond to him with the shit eating grin. No, when she caught him looking she would narrow her eyes at him. He snorted wondering what stick was up her ass. Sure, he had followed her to find out her secret but it wasn't like he was ratting her out. Hell, he even wanted to come with.

At lunch, he looked over to her taking out her bento. He actually had to fight a smile at the whole situation. Who in the school would assume that she had fought off a group of dudes for that fucking thing? He knew it was ridiculous but he couldn't help but be kind of excited about the whole thing.

The next day was Saturday. He spent the morning out rock climbing, but he was sure that he arrived early in the evening. He quickly took a shower then he marched over to Uraraka's room.

"Hello, Bakugou," she said as she peeked her head around the door. He didn't even wait for an invitation from her, or for her to open the door further before he began to push his way in. "Okay, I guess come on in," she said as she took a step back to avoid getting hit by the door. He walked in and stood in the middle of the room turning to look at her. His eyes quickly glanced around. While it wasn't dirty it wasn't what he would call clean. More like chaos all around. There were piles of papers on her tables, her clothing was hanging over the hamper and next to it instead of in it, and her bed wasn't made. He shook his head to clear his mind of the whirlwind of her room and looked at her. "Can I help you with something?" She asked as she slowly shut the door. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Not only was she massively disorganized she may very well be stupid too.

"You fucking going tonight or not?" He asked as he sneered at her. She pursed her lips as she looked at him.

"I was planning on it," she said as she walked into her room and took a seat on her bed, knocking a pillow off as she did. He could feel the side of his face lift up into a smirk.

"Good. So when are we leaving?"

"You were serious about coming?" Her brows flew up.

"I said I was in," he said flatly.

"Okay," she sighed. " It's not as easy as just leaving the dorm. Everything is planned," she eyed him for a moment. He stopped a scoff that was about to leave his lips. This little chaos gremlin was really talking to him about something that was organized? Has she seen what her room looked like? "I usually leave between 10:30 and 10:45. It all depends on when people are not in the common room. It might be a little later tonight since it is the weekend and most people tend to stay up a bit later. That also depends on who is down there. For instance, if it is Jero, I can leave at any time. She will rarely be looking around. But if Iida is there it can be a bit more difficult. But we have to be out by 10:48 at the very latest. If we leave any later it can be a lot more difficult. The bots tend to cross paths in their patrol at 10:55 and the area that they scan has a wide girth that can make it difficult to make a good run for it," she messed with her hair as she rambled on with what her plan was. He just stared. Maybe she wasn't as stupid as she looked.

"Okay. Where do you want to meet up?"

"Uh... well how about the kitchen around 10:20 or so? That work?" she frowned. He nodded at her. Then there were a few minutes of silence as both of them stared at each other again. "Okay then. I'll see you in a few hours then,' she smiled but it was awkward and he knew that was his cue to leave.

Bakugou had never been a patient person. Especially when he knew he was going to do something like have a fight. He could barely stop himself from grabbing Uraraka and walking to the market and just waiting there. Though, he understood why that wasn't the wisest choice. People would worry and all the fucking jazz. So, instead he took to pacing his room for a while. Then he tried to study, then moved onto youtube to watch videos about stupid shit. When he glanced at the clock on his phone he frowned to see that only twenty-five minutes had passed. Then a distraction by the name of Kirishima entering his room. He normally hated when anyone would barge in, but at the moment he took it and ran.

At 10:05 he was in the kitchen. No, Uraraka. Then again she said 10:20 and he had to remind himself that when people say a specific time they usually don't mean fifteen minutes early. That was just a trait his mother had hammered into him. So he loitered in the kitchen. Looking through the cabinet and the fridge not looking for anything in particular. Just looking. He then moved to his phone and began to play one of those stupid cooking games. At 10:17 she finally made her appearance. She strolled casually in. She was wearing baggy cargo like pants a tank top and a hoodie. Her hair was once again pulled back. She came in and didn't even greet him. Which kinda fucking irked him. He had been waiting for her for over 10 minutes and the damn bitch wasn't even going to look at him?

She walked slowly over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. As she twisted off the top and began to drink she walked silently into the dining area and scoped out the area. Finally, after a few moments, she took the time to look out of the corner of her eye to look at him for a moment before nodding her head in the direction of the door. He didn't even try and hide the grin as he walked past her.

It was fucking on.


	2. Chapter 2

They slunk around the corner of the enterance of the dorm. Uraraka kept her back pastered to the building and Bakugou followed as they slid around the side. She glanced at him holding her finger to her lips then going into a series of hand signs. For Fucks sake. Of course she would want to communicate with hand signs. That was one of the few thing that he was having difficutly with at school, and it seemed that Uraraka had picked them up with no problem. Stealth was never his forte, he would much rather make an entrance so the fuckers knew what was coming. That was probably a reason that he may have not paid as much attention during stealth lesson. There was no way he was going to let her know that he didn't know what the fuck she was saying, so instead he just nodded to her. He was sure that he would be able to figure out what the hell she was trying to tell him as they moved.

Once she was done waving her hands about she stood for a moment and looked at him. One of her brows raised then she let out a sigh before she turned her attention to the area before them. She scoped around the corner looking both ways then pulled up the hood from her sweatshirt and began to run. He followed after her with out a word or a sign. As she ran through the campus she would occasionally speed up or slow down and he kept the pace that she set. He may have been slightly impressed at the way she hugged the shadows and acted like a tiny fuckin ninja. Once they were off campus and about two blocks away she slowed down to a walk. She pulled down her hood as she turned back and looked at him. Shoving his hands into his pockets he began to walk next to her.

"So, there are rules," Uraraka said after a moment. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye to see her gaze was still trained in front of her. "If you are going to break them then you shouldn't even bother. It would be a crappy thing to do," She glanced at him. He remained silent and pursed his lips. Did she seriously question whether or not he could follow some stupid rules? It wasn't like he didn't follow the rules at school. Yeah, he may haven bent them here and there, but for the most part there was only a few times when he completely fuckin disregarded them. He wanted to be a hero after all, and that usually meant following most of the rules to the T. "First one: No quirks. There are a few people that battle that don't have one, so it makes it an even playing field," she pulled out the fingerless gloved that he saw her put on during the last battle and dangle them a bit. He nodded. "Second: Avoid damage to the shop. When you are fighting you have to be aware of the surroundings. If you knock over display or break anything it will be up to you to clean up or pay for the damages. Third: Make sure that if there are civvies around that they are not injured or are pulled in. And lastly, you can take two bento. No more, most people only take one, but since I only come every other night I take two if they are available," she shrugged her shoulders. "Are we good?"

He nodded at her and actually had to try his best not to snort at her. Those seemed to be all common sense things but the look that she gave him let him know she was serious. Her face was set in the same manner that she had looked during the sports festival. He didn't want to say something that would mean they would be heading back so he nodded and they kept walking.

He was excited. Which in the grand scheme of things was a bit stupid. Sure, they were going to fight, but he did that at school during spars. He supposed that it was because this was something completely new. He didn't know his opponents, didn't know their strengths or weaknesses. The only one he knew was Uraraka and once again that was something new. He was going in blind and it was a bit exhilarating.

They came to the corner shop and he followed her in. She strolled slowly until they reached the open refrigerator in the back. There were probably fifteen bento left. He didn't give a shit about them, so he wasn't inspecting them, unlike Uraraka who had her brow furrowed as her gaze went from one box to the next.

"Yo, Paws," Bakugou turned to see the long haired pretty fucker walking up. Uraraka turned at the sound and smiled at the guy.

"Magnus, how are you?" she asked in a breezy tone as she walked up to him.

"Ah, same old, same old," he grinned wider at her before turning to look at Bakugou. "Oh, I see you brought your classmate," he smiled at him but it wasn't as wide as he gave Uraraka.

"I did indeed. This is Bakugou," she looked over at him and gave him a smile. But this wasn't like a normal smile. No, this was like a smile that Bakugous mother would give him when they were out in public. This was clearly a don't fucking embarrass me smile. He narrowed his eyes at the girl before looking back to long hair and inclined his head.

"What the fuck kind of name is Magnus?" Bakugou scoffed after a moment. He couldn't stop the smirk that played on his lips. He wasn't about to let her tell him how he should act.

"Oh, what a mouth," The boy smirked back. He really was a pretty boy. Long silver hair, light blue eyes that looked a bit sleepy, white teeth that had elonged canines that let easy smiles spread on them. Bakugou didn't like him. "It's a nick name. Come around enough and everyone gets one," he shrugged. "I think that Mouth may be a contender for yours," Magnus winked. Fucking winked at him.

"Fuck..."

"Oh, well it seems tonight will be an interesting mix," pretty boy cut him off as he turned and looked to doorway. Bakugou followed his gaze to see six buffed up guys slinking in. "I am sure that Tater told them about that thigh flip you did on him," he smiled as her turned to Uraraka. Her eyes went wide as he lazily gazed at her.

"Yeah, well maybe I'll just have to crush their heads in between them," she tilted her hear up as she spoke the words proudly. Bakugou wanted to slap himself, or maybe her. Did she hear what she just said? From the smile and look on her face it seemed that she didn't have a damn clue. That caused pretty boys smile to widen.

"That would probably be one of the best ways to meet the maker."

Bakugou could gag. He looked at Uraraka who was turning several shades of red as she stared at pretty boy with wide eyes once again. Finally she fucking got it.

"Hey Paws," a giant of a guy said with a wink as he walked past the aisle they were standing in. It was as if the man was a walking mountain who was followed by three mini moutains. All of them with arms bigger then Bakugou's head. Watching them walk by had his stomach tighten in excitement. He didn't care about the nausea inducing flirting that was happening before him. No what he cared about was toppling some mountains.

"When the fuck does this shit start?" Bakugou growled as he flexed his fingers. He had to stop himself from igniting the sweat in his palms. He glanced at Pretty boy and Uraraka. The boy was looking at her with a raised brow. She sighed as she shook her head.

"When the stickers are placed and the shopkeeper goes in back. That's when this crap starts," he nearly growled at her because of her tone. Before he could snap back at her the whole store stilled as the older then fuck guy made his way to his back to the refrigerator. Another smile pulled on Bakugou's lip pulled as he watched the man with put stickers on the container with shaky hands. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Uraraka pulling out some ear buds and placing them.

"I call the fucking mountain," He growled as the last sticker was placed.

"That's not how..." Uraraka wasn't able to complete her nagging when suddenly pretty boy landed a kick into her stomach causing all of her air to escape her lungs. Bakugou's head snapped away from her to see people beginning to rush forward.

"It's fucking on," he grunted as he ran in to join the melee.

He wanted to target that fucking mountain. It was easier said then done. No one seemed to have specific targets. One of the mini mountains blocked his path Mini Mountain swung at him it was easy to dodge. He frowned. This wasn't who he wanted. Bakugou pulled his hand back and threw a punch as hard as he could. Mini mountain flew back. Well, that is what he thought was going to happen. Instead his knuckles met the cheek of the guy with a sickening crack. Mini Mountains body didn't even flinch at the impact. Instead he just began to grin at him. One side of his teeth tinted with red.

There was a moment that all Bakugou could do was look up at the guy. There was no way his punch didn't phase him! It must be a fucking quirk! His frown deepened. Uraraka said that there were no quirks allowed. This fucking cheater! Mini mountain moved for him again. He dodged again. He sent a kick out, but the guy acted like it was a piece of long grass hitting him instead of his fucking shin. That was when he knew he had to shift his fighting style, but he preferred tanking. He didn't like to evade. He wanted to dominate, not to go on defensive. But he didn't had a choice. Not when this dude was fucking cheating with some type of absorption quirk. Suddenly Mini changed his style. He started to charge him. It wasn't like a normal charge. No this dude was coming at him like a fucking sumo. Bakugou jumped over him. Reaching for his shoulder to used it as a spring board. Only to see out of the corner of his eye Mini number two rushing towards him. He tried to adjust his body, but he knew it wasn't going to do any good. He clenched his jaw as he braced for impact. It didn't come. No, he landed his jump with out an issue. He looked over to see Mini number two was on the ground and Uraraka was standing over him. He didn't know how she did it, but if she was able to topple that one, this one shouldn't be a problem for him. Mini number one turned his attention to him.

This time instead on just focusing on brute force Bakugou swallowed his pride and moved in to more defensive play. When Mini went to hit him he grabbed onto his wrist pivoting his feet and sent him flying over him. There was a large crash as he followed the trajectory of were he flew and that was right into a tower of tuna cans. Mini's body slid across the floor his head slamming into a wall refrigerator case with a crack. Dude was out for the count. It also had Bakugou wondering about what materials they used on those freezer doors.

"Shit," he cursed as he looked around at the cans rolling around. Well, he'll have to fucking clean that up, but at least that guy was down. He spun and looked for the big guy only to scowl when he saw his body spayed out on the ground. Damn it, he really wanted to take that fucker down! There were was a few people left in the fight. Well, if he couldn't take down the mountain, pretty boy would work. He glared in the direction of him. He was going for the fridge!

Not today pretty boy fucker! Bakugou ran dropping himself down and sliding into the fucker. He toppled down on top of him. Bakugou reached out to gain leverage and pin him but his palms were now almost soaking with the moisture. It was hard to grip but her tightened his hold. He had to grit his teeth to keep his quirk from going off. He could do this with no quirk.

They grappled for a few minutes, neither of them able to get an upper hand. There was a crash next to them which caused pretty boy to lose his focus. It was just enough that he was able to get the advantage. What a fucking idiot. He twisted his body so he was on top of the fucker then slammed his elbow into the side of pretty boys head. The kid went lax under him as he blinked groggily. Bakugou smiled widely as he stood from the asshat. He looked around. There was no one left. The teeth baring grin he had on slipped down to a frown. That was fucking it? No, there had to be more. But there wasn't. He looked around to see Uraraka in aisle watching him with a raised brow. Two bento in her hands. She cocked her head to the side as she raised the food, the cords of her earbuds bending as her neck moved. He sighed. Oh, that was right. This was over some fucking bento. He pushed himself up and took a step to the fridge. He grabbed a box not even looking what its' contents were and walked over to her.

"I'll help you clean up this time," she said as she yanked her earbud out and nodded in the direction of the cans of tuna that were rolling all over aisle seven and six. He sighed as he looked over. Mini was still lying there in a semi unconscious daze. Uraraka walked over and pulled her gloves off before touching Mini making him float and pulling him out of the way. Once he was removed from the area they both began to gather the cans and put them back.

"Cup of noodles tonight," Bakugou turned from the register to see pretty buy standing next to Uraraka with said cup in his hand. She made a pouting face at him

"Oh, what ever will you do? Cup of noodles! How utterly horrible! But you know what? I know that I will be enjoying mine. Look! This one even has mochi in it!" she raised her box to the boy before hugging it to her chest.

"So mean. Just rub it in, Paws," he sighed and tossed the Styrofoam cup from one hand to the other. Uraraka grinned.

"I'll be sure to tell you just how good it was," she said as she placed her boxes in front of the register. Pretty boy walked up next to her and was all up in her fucking bubble.

"Well, we could share it, ya know," he said right next to her ear. Bakugou's brow raised as he watched her go through several shades of pink, then red, then scarlet. She was like a fucking kaleidoscope of red. She let out a strained laugh before she changed the subject.

"I don't fucking like that guy," Bakugou grumbled as they left the corner store with bagged bentos in hand. He shoved his free hand into his pocket and kept his gaze trained on the sidewalk ahead of him.

"Magnus?" Uraraka asks. Out of the corner of his eye he can see her cock her head as she looks at him. He curtly nods at her.

"Cocky bastard," he retorts. There is a beat of silence then she snorts. It sounds like a noise that would come from some type of fucking live stock. He turns his head and looks to see her face scrunched but a smile pulls on her lips.

"He is actually pretty nice," she sighs. "Anyways, you don't like anyone." She turns her head and looks forward. This time it was his turn to make a barnyard sound. What the fuck was she talking about? He liked people. Well, he liked some people. He liked Kirishima. It's just that the majority of other people were useless. He scowled as the light bulb went off. Fuck, she was right. Not wanting to admit that she had the upper hand in the argument he kept silent.

The walk back to school felt like it took twice as long as it did when they left. He was tired and no longer had anything left to look forward to besides his bed. He yawned and shifted his shoulders. He didn't know how night people did this shit.

"So what did you think?" Uraraka broke the silence once they were half way back to the dorms. He glanced at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was over too fucking fast." It really was. He looked at his watch and it was only eleven forty. The few times he caught her walking in she was always later then midnight. Her hair bounced as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, there wasn't as many people there tonight. Probably had something to do with it being the weekend," she shrugged back at him.

"It was fun, though," his lips drew into a line as he thought of the fight that just happened. "Hey!" He nearly yelled as he remembered what she had said before the fight. "I thought that you said that there wasn't suppose to be any shitty quirk usuage." Her brows drew down at the statement.

"No one used their quirk," she said as she slowly shook her head. He snorted again at her.

"I call bullshit on that. That fucking mini mountain took my punch like it was nothing. There is no way that guy didn't use his fucking quirk," He said as he shoved his free hand into his pocket. If it was even possible her brow drew down even further.

"Mini Mountain?" she breathed as if she was attempting to figure out who the hell it was that he was talking about.

"Yeah, one of the biggest guys," he shrugged his shoulders. Really, it wasn't that hard to put two and two together. Before he could make another snarky comment he heard he begin to laugh.

"Oh, those guys definitely didn't use their quirks," she giggled a bit between words.

"What the fuck is so damned funny? And they fucking did! I punched the guy in his shitty face and he stood there like a fucking kitten bopped him!" He snapped at her. The laughter died on her lips as she looked at him. Though, he was pretty sure that she was still attempting to hold back her amusement. She took a deep breath then released it through he nose.

"Well, first off, those "mountains" didn't use quirks because they don't have any." This time it was his turn to have his eyebrows to shoot to places they had never been. He couldn't even snort at the comment or click his tongue. No, all that he could manage was having his brows touch his hair line. She had to be shitting him. "Second, they all know how to take a hit because they are Yokozunas," she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"What the fuck is a Yokozuna?"

"Really? You don't know? How is that even possible?" She hiccupped at him trying to control her giggles some more. "Yo ko zu na... Sumo. They are top high school sumo wrestlers. The reason Pork Chop could take your hit was because he trains for hours a day to take hits from others that are the same size and stature as him. That's why when I fight them I have to come up with a different assault then just straight forward attacks," she put up her fists as she threw a couple of punches in the air. He scowled and looked forward.

"Never took you to know anything about fucking sumo," he grunted. Frankly he didn't like that she knew something that he didn't. She let out a light laugh again and he could have swore that he saw her about to come in to bump her shoulder against him. She stopped herself, though. She instead ran a hand over her disarrayed hair.

"Ah, well I didn't know too much about it till recently. Since my internship I have been looking all forms of martial arts. I actually tried to get them to let me join in on a practice," she frowned as she let out another snort. "But, there is a no girls allowed rule. So dumb," she kicked the a pebble that was laying innocently in the middle of the sidewalk. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye for a moment before a sly smile slid on her face. "Don't tell, but I snuck in and watched them anyways."

"Oh, living on the edge," he chuckled. "Spying on some fat asses," he shook his head. Her smile fell as she frowned and looked away from him. She let out a long sigh.

"Yeah, well those fat asses that know how to take a punch even with out a quirk," she bit back at him as her face moved into a scowl. She picked her pace up as she muttered something that he couldn't hear. For some reason he couldn't stop the smirk that pulled on his lips. He didn't know why, but having her get riled up at what he said about those guys was amusing.

The rest of the way to the dorms was a mostly quiet walk. It didn't bother Bakugou one bit. He didn't like to have to fill the silence with meaningless small talk. What did bother her was the fact that the girl was muttering. She was muttering like fucking Deku, and if they weren't trying to sneak back into the dorms he was sure that he would have yelled at her to shut the fuck up. He didn't, though. One because he didn't want to get caught sneaking out and two was because he actually wanted to come with back with her. So he kept quiet and just ground his teeth as she murmered on and on.

They made their way into the dorm with out an issue. No bots, no teachers, and no nosey classmates. The path was completely fucking clear. Once they were in the entry way he shoved his plastic bag at Uraraka who looked at it as if he was handing her an alien.

"Here," he shook the bag again in front of her face. She cocked a brow as she tilted her head.

"Here, what?" she asked pursing her lips. He scowled at her clicking his tongue. Right when he was thinking that she had some brains in that head of hers she would pull something stupid.

"Take the fucking bento," he growled. She blinked as she looked up at him then shook her head.

"That's your bento," she said as she began to walk around him.

"I don't fucking want it, so take it," he sidestepped to block her way. She blinked at him again.

"No, I can't take that. You are the one that won it. It is yours and you need to eat it. Don't disrespect the bento," she stood in front of him as she placed a hand on her hip. His scowl deepened as he glared at her. He didn't want this shitty food.

"Just take it, I have meal tickets for lunch. The old hag also puts a stupid amount in my grocery funds. I don't need some subpar fucking bento," he aggressively raised the bag again and gave it a rough shake. Her face twisted into a deep scowl that matched his. She stared at the convenient store bag swinging in front of her for a moment before snapping her eyes to meet his.

"Ya can't do that," she growled at him. Fucking growled. When the hell did she start to growl? "Ya took part of the bento battle. That means that ya hav' to eat what ya won," she snapped. "Good for you that ya have parents who can put," she held up her fingers and made air quotes. ""stupid amount of money" in yer accounts. That doesn't matter. If ya don't eat it... Well, that's just throwing it in the face of ev'ryone who didn't get one. Did ya ever think about that?" she huffed as she pushed her way past him. Her berating session may or may not have caused his mouth to hang open. One thing it did do was make him lost for words. That never fucking happened. He wasn't expecting her to stand there and yell at him.

Closing his mouth he turned to see her disappearing in the kitchen. His brows drew down as he stared at the empty door. Fine, fuck it. If eating this shit was going to make it so he could come back and take down some sumo motherfuckers, then he would eat the shit. Without thinking he found himself stomping into the kitchen. In the middle of the space Uraraka stood, her lips glued to a water bottle watching him out of the corner of her eye. He huffed a bit as he opened the fridge fishing out a water bottle then turned his attention to the utensil drawer as he pulled out two set of chopsticks. He then turned to the dining area and tossed the bag on the table with a loud thunk as he flopped down at a seat.

"Oi, you just going to stand in there?" he barked out as he pulled the box from the bag. It was dark in the common area and he could barely make out the fact that Uraraka poked her head out the doorway and seemed to be looking in his direction. "Comin or what?" He huffed as he squinted at her outline.

"Coming for what?" She asked as she began to walk to the tables. Once she was a bit closer he coculd see her features glow up lightly from the light that was streaming through the windows. Once she was in front of the table she cocked her head.

"To eat this shit," he hissed as he opened the box and looked down. Oh, this was just fan-fucking-tastic. It seemed that he got a box that was meant for a toddler.

"Ya wanna share?" She lowered herself slowly into the seat in front of him.

"No, I like to be watched while I fucking eat," he dead panned. "Yes, to fucking share. I don't need this shitty food, but you said I had to eat the damn shit," he picked up something with his chopsticks and pointed them at her. Only to come to find out that he was waving a sausage squid at her. He sneered at the animorphised meat before shoving it into his mouth pushing her set of chopsticks across the table at the same time. She hesitated before picking up her chopsticks, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You sure?"

"Just shut the fuck up and eat." And that is just what she did.

They ate for a while in silence. That was just what he told her to do. To shut the fuck up, but the longer they ate and the longer that nothing was said made him feel a bit... uncomfortable. He looked over to her aiming to get a squid sausage. He couldn't stop himself from letting out a grunt of a laugh. She was looking at that fucking bento with so much concentration. Her brows were knitted her mouth tight as her tongue stuck out of one side. Once he made the noise she blinked as she looked up at him.

"What?" she murmured as she picked up the sausage she was aiming for and popped it in her mouth.

"You seriously think this is really good, don't you?" his chopsticks fumbled around the vegetables before finding a piece of broccoli. She shrugged and went back to digging in the box in front of them.

"Well, it is pretty good. I mean sure, Lunch Rush's is usually better, but it's also double the price," she said as she pulled out a baby carrot. He chewed slowly then swallowed.

"You know you could cook this shit, right?" he leaned back in his chair. She could eat the rest. It was bland and too salty. Her mouth quirked to the side.

"Yeah, well ,I only really know how to cook a few things. Those things all take a really long time to cook, and I don't have the equipment that I would need," she scooped out the remaining vegetables. He snorted at her. She looked up at him with a quizzical expression.

"You can get easy recipes online. Ya know, Pinterest and all that shit," he said flatly. She opened her mouth, then shut it. She did this a few times. Once again he couldn't understand her. It wasn't as if he was saying was something that was difficult to respond to. Her mouth shut one more time before a grin began to curl on her lips.

"Do you have a Pinterest?" She covered her mouth in attempt to hide her smile and giggle. It didn't fucking work. He glared at her.

"So what if I fucking do?" He leaned forward in his chair with a scowl. Her giggling stopped but the smile was still on her face. She shook her head.

"It's just funny to think about. I mean I wonder what your boards are. Like do you have one for clothes and hair cuts?" She leaned in placing her chopsticks down and resting her head on her hand. He snarled at her.

"Really? I have fucking workouts, quirk expansion practices and recipes. Shit like that. You think I would waste my time with that type of shit?" He frowned. She smiled as she leaned her head.

"I guess that makes sense. Maybe you let me try one of those recipies that you have pinned," She raised a brow. Fucking mooch.

"Or you could fucking read them online and make them yourself. Unless that is too hard for you," he smirked as he leaned back. Her face went blank after he said that. He didn't get the sudden change in her demeanor. He was only fucking with her. She shook her head and plastered on a face smile as she slowly stood.

"Well, Bakugou. I forgot to thank you before we gotta eatin'. So thanks for the food. I better be a gettin' to bed. Long day and all t'morrow. Night," she continued to smile as she picked up the empty bento before turning to leave. He didn't reply instead sat there for a moment and watched her dispose of the tray before shuffiling off to the elevator.

Once she was in the elevator and the doors shut, he stood up with a groan. He didn't know what pissed her off. Not that it really mattered. He was just caught off guard by her sudden mood swing. He huffed to himself as he began to walk to his room. And people thought that he was moody...


	3. Chapter 3

Uraraka wasn't quite sure what to make of her relationship/acquaintance with Bakugou. During the school day, it was as if nothing had changed. She would smile, greet, and wave at him while he would just sorta snort or completely ignore her. It changed though when it was time to go to the bento battles. It wasn't as if he was sweet, kind, or even friendly. Heck, he would rile her up by saying mean things all the time, but then again he would acknowledge her and didn't yell. Jiminy Crickets, he would even start conversations with her as they walked to and from the store. He would even have the whole talk in an inside voice! Then there was the fact that every night he would make her sit down and share his bento with her. Often he told her to "shut the freak up and eat," but then he would be the one to break the silence by asking her a question and start another conversation. He was so hot and cold that she didn't know what to classify this as.

Was there a need to classify it? She supposed not. To be honest she was just relieved that he hadn't ratted her out. She could deal with this "thing" if it meant that she was still getting a ridiculous amount off of her bento. After all, that was all this was about to her. Saving some money. Sure the battles were fun and she met some nice people but... Those discounts!

She couldn't stop the yawn as it passed her lips and made her arch her back as her arms rose above her head

.  
"Doing okay there, honey?" She shook her head as she looked down at her laptop. There her father was looking at her through the screen tilting his head to the side. She shook out her stretch as she tried to smile at him.

"Yeah, Pop. Just gettin' real tired," she sighed as she propped her head against her hand. She blinked as she looked down at the clock at the bottom of her screen. Her whole body went rigid as she looked at the time. How did it get so late? "Awww shoot, I didn't even realize the time," she stood from her chair. A tired laugh came from her computer

.  
"It's a-gettin' late. All that studyin' makes time go by real quickly," Her Pops laughed. She looked down to see him scratching the back of his neck. She lowered herself so her face was in front of the camera.

"Yeah, it sure does. Well, I should get goin'. Gotta get tha sleep an all," she smiled at him.

"Okay, Honey. Get yer rest. Have a good night, and have a great day at school t'morrow. Your Mama and I are so proud of ya," He smiled making the fatigue, she had seen on him a moment ago, disappear.

"Thanks, Daddy. Loves ya."

"Loves ya too, kitten."

She smiled one more time at him before closing her laptop shut. The moment she did she spun around and raced to grab all the gear that she needed for the bento battle. Glancing one more at her phone she sighed. She was late and she didn't think that Bakugou would appreciate it at all. So she sprinted quietly through the hall and down the staircase then through the hall finally sliding to a stop in front of the kitchen.

He was already in the kitchen nursing a bottle of water as he leaned against the counter, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. "Bout fuckin time," he groused as he slammed the bottle down.

"Yeah, sorry! I was on a video call with my dad and lost track of time," she smiled as she shrugged. He narrowed his eyes at her, as if she was lying, and raised a brow.

"Kinda late to be chit chatting with the parents, isn't it?" He took a step forward. Uraraka really didn't understand him. Why would she lie about that? And why would he even care?

"Well, my parents don't' usually get home from job sites till later, so night calls actually work well for us," she smiled at him. Again he stood there and looked at her intensely. She fought the urge to fidget under his gaze. "Anyways, we really need to get going. Don't want to miss out on tonight," she tilted her head towards the exit. His eyes wandered over her face once more before he huffed and made his way past her

.  
The walk was quiet and uneventful which was fine with her. She wasn't lying to her father about being tired. She was exhausted. Her schedule over the past few months had been absolutely brutal and she rarely had time to sleep. She didn't try to dwell on it. She only had two and a half more years, then she would be a pro. At that point, she could have a day off and she would use all of it to go into a mini coma. She just had to be patient and drink a mad amount of coffee and tea. She could make it. It was worth it.

Once they made it to the corner store they did their ritual of looking into the long fridge at the back of the store. Bakugou always walked behind her. She knew that he really didn't care what they had to offer, that he just followed her for a lack of anything else better to do. As she looked down her lips pursed. Seemed that the pickings were slim tonight. She knew it would be a miracle if she got two. She frowned as she looked up. Not only were there only a few left, but it seemed like the crowd was also thicker. Darn...

Rolling her neck she walked away into the cereal aisle to take her spot. Bakugou was still on her heels being rather quiet. She surveyed the groups in the row that were facing them. Most of them were regulars and she knew that she had a high probability of beating them. Though, she wasn't sure if she would be able to score her two meals or not. She frowned to herself as she looked back at Bakugou who was leaning against one of the shelves playing with his phone. She stopped herself from snorting because at the moment she was envious of him. It wasn't that he had a way nicer phone, that probably had a good amount of decent games, but because of the fact that this outing really didn't have a benefit for him. Well, besides him being able to fight which is the only reason that they were hanging out together. What had the green monster in her growling was the fact that he couldn't care less about the meal. If she didn't get one, well she was stuck with missing out on lunch. And she really did need lunch seeing how half the time she ended up hurling her breakfast.

"If it isn't the little cherub," A nasally voice said from behind. Her frown pulled down further at the noise. Bakugou looked up from his phone at her with a raised brow. Sighing she turned her head to look at Yoki who was standing in front of her. "I didn't realize that you partook in this," the girl grinned at her, displaying all of her teeth, sharp and shiny. Great, just great. If her night couldn't have been stressful enough _she_ just had to be here. This just made her everything even more complicated

.  
"Heya, Yoki," she did her best to keep her tone light and force her lips into a smile. Yoki looked at her with golden slitted eyes for a moment as her smile vanished. There was some type of noise behind Uraraka that made the girls' attention pull away from her.

"Oh, and there is someone here with you," Yoki tilted her head as she glanced at Bakugou. The leathery ears on the top of her white-haired head twitching slightly as the long rat like tail swished behind her, dragging the heart shaped tip against the ground. "Not anyone from the dojo,' she breathed before she looked back at Uraraka.

"No, he is a classmate from school," she said forcing a smile. The girl looked back at Bakugou once more and quickly scanned him up and down. Uraraka took a second to look back to see Bakugou mimicking Yoki's actions. Uraraka turned her head back just as the other girl blinked and looked to her.

"Guess I didn't have to wait very long for a rematch, huh Cherub, " a slow smile spread over the Yoki's face as the slits of her pupils expanded as she looked at Uraraka. Uraraka swallowed a sigh that wanted to leave her lips. Fantastic, it seemed that she was going to be in full out psycho mode.

"I guess not, that is if we get to each other," Uraraka shrugged as she went to lean on the shelves. She was a little too far though and stumbled a bit before righting herself. Her face warmed at the display of clumsiness she just gave, but she forced herself to keep her head high.

"Oh, no. We will. I am coming for you, Ochako," The girl leaned in close as she hissed against her ear. Her long white hair brushing against her chest. Uraraka forced herself not to stiffen at the invasion. Yoki righted herself and looked at her again and smiled before turning and walking to the other side of the store her tail swishing lazily behind her. Once the girl was a few aisles down Uraraka finally let her self release her sigh.

"What the fuck was that about?" Bakugou grunted as he pocketed his phone. Another sigh left Uraraka as she looked back at him to see he was still staring at Yoki. She barely caught herself from narrowing her eyes at him. Why did she care that he was looking at her? Snikey, everyone looked at Yoki. She was exotic, with her physical quirks, not to mention beautiful and had an amazing hourglass figure.

"We aren't each other's biggest fans," Uraraka said as she began to pull her one-fingered gloves from her pocket. She looked to see Yoki still watching her like a hawk a sly grin on her face as she followed the movement of Urarakas' hands.

"Aw, shit. Is that Yoki?" Magnus groused as he walked up from a side aisle. "You're going to have a rough night, Paws" he looked up at Uraraka with an apologetic smile.

"You heard about that," she sighed as she finished pulling her gloves on and reached into her pocket to untangle her earbuds for her iPod. She was going to need a good playlist to get through tonight.

"Ha, I think almost everyone has heard about it," He said dryly as he leaned against the shelf. Oh, that was just peachy. Uraraka let her eyes scan the battle participants and they were all looking at her curiously. She bit her cheek as she began to place her ear bud in.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Bakugou yelled as he shoved his way between Magnus and her, his red eyes burning as he looked at her. Though, before she could reply Magnus took over.

"Ah, well you see, that little demon over there," he nodded in the direction of Yoki. Bakugou just stared at him with a bored expression. "She kinda tried to kill Paws a few weeks ago." Uraraka scrunched her nose as she grimaced. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bakugou raise his brow.

"She didn't try and kill me."

"She stabbed you."

"Well, it wasn't really a stab, it was just the tip."

"Oh my god, Paws, Getting stabbed is kinda like losing your v card. It doesn't matter if it was just the tip or the whole thing," Magnus's hand smacked against his face as he drug it down slowly. "She was intending on impaling you."

"Hold the fuck up," Bakugou said after a pregnant pause. Uraraka blinked as she turned her attention to him. The face he wore was odd. One that she had never seen on him and she didn't really know how to read it. Was it asurprise? Shock? She didn't know. What she did know, was his eyes were huge and his brows well into where his hair laid. "She fucking tried to stab you? Why?" Her lips went into a line and once again before she could respond Magnus took over for her.

"Ah, well she had had issues with Paws since the whole Overhaul thing," he shrugged. Uraraka was about to comment that it wasn't that big of a deal, but then the store became quiet as the shop keeper was being to meander towards the fridge. She quickly placed her earbuds in and pressed play on her iPod. Immediately the clashing of drums drowned out the rest of the noise. She could see Bakugou still looking at her, but she didn't have time to deal with that. Not when her lunches were on the line. She turned her body and trained her eyes on the old man.

Just like Yoki had promised she charged directly at Uraraka. And everyone gave way to her. For a moment Uraraka wondered if people were going to fight or just watch them. The didn't though, after a moment people began to fight amongst each other. Yoki came in with a kick that she was able to block with her arms. She looked up at the other girl, her slitted pupils now blown large and wide as she began to deliver quick jabs.

Uraraka was just keeping up with the speed of the blows, though she was on defense. Yoki wasn't giving her a moment to try and get a hit in. Uraraka knew this would happen. This is how the girl fought. She was all massive quick attacks at first. That was her downfall. She wasn't strategic. She usually didn't have to be since she was good. Her matches usually only ran for a few minutes at most before she had overwhelmed her opponent. That's where she and Uraraka were vastly different. Since going to UA and being close to Deku she had forced herself to fight with a plan. Her quirk wasn't big and bold, no hers was something that she needed precision with, she needed to figure out the fight so she could get her hands on her opponent or to use something else against them.

Uraraka let out a hiss as Yoki whipped her tail dragging the sharp spade-shaped tip across her cheek. She knew that it had cut her, and even if she wanted to yell at the girl that there were no quirks allowed, she didn't. Because anyone with a physical mutation was allowed the use of their extra appendaged. Instead, she jumped back as she wiped the back of her hand against the cut glaring at the girl.

"Awww, I am sorry. I didn't mean to mess up that pretty little face of yours," Yoki said sweetly as she cocked her head. Uraraka took a moment to look at her, she was breathing heavy and she could see that her tail no longer was moving in a lazy swing, but was moving faster behind her. She was already getting tired and she was frustrated. This was good and bad for Uraraka. This meant that Yoki wasn't going to be able to move as fast for much longer, but it also meant that she was more likely to lash out.

She didn't respond to Yoki, and she also didn't let her throw the first fist again. She ran and leapt towards the girl raising her fist up and went to hit her throat. It didn't connect. Yoki had blocked her hit with her arm pushing it away from her intended target. That was fine. Uraraka knew that she likely wasn't going to be able to land it. She did counter by raising her knee towards the girl's stomach. Yoki turned and took the hit in her hip. Out of the corner of her eye, Uraraka could see her tail whipping out, shooting it towards her back. Quickly she reached out and grabbed it The action caused Yoki's eyes to widen. As Uraraka's foot touched the ground she stepped back with her other foot and pulled the tail as hard as she could. There was a strained cry from Yoki, as the pull forced her to turn even farther and made her lose balance causing her to tumble making her fall onto her stomach.

Once the girl was splayed on the floor Uraraka quickly jumped onto her back, her knees pinning down her hands while her tail still remained in her grip. With her free hand, she reached into Yoki's hair and pulled it up. "Do you concede?" Uraraka asked as she lowered her head down, a finger wrapping around the cord to her headphones yanking one out.

"Get off of me!" Yoki howled as she bucked and thrust her rear up attempting to throw Uraraka off.

"Not until you concede," she pushed her body down, even more, making it difficult for her to squirm under her. She kept on thrashing for a few more moments before she became quiet. The only movement that Uraraka could feel was the slight tug of the tail trying to pull away from her grip. She loosened the grip she had in her hair letting her head fall. The girl under her sighed as she turned her head to the side.

"Fucking fine," she mumbled. "I concede." Uraraka let out a breath. Huh, that went much faster and easier than she thought it would. Heck, she was thinking that she would still be brawling with Yoki well after the last bento was gone.

BENTO! Her head whipped towards the fridge. All around it, there were several people laid out and a few people still fighting. She squinted her eyes to look into the case. There was one left. She scrambled over Yoki as she made a dash towards it. She skidded to a halt and was just about to reach in when another hand began to dip into the case. She glanced up to see Bakugou looking down at her with a smirk on his face. She blinked, and it was the wrong move because as she did he slammed his fist into her face pushing her away from the food. Losing her balance she fell to the ground. Her eyes snapped up as she saw him going for it. Oh, not today Satan! She reached out and grabbed onto his ankle and twisted her whole body. He was caught off guard as he tumbled over her. She rolled away as to not have him come crashing down on her. She heard a crack as he hit the ground but she wasn't going to look back. She was so close! She grabbed onto the case and began to pull herself up. She didn't get very far as suddenly she felt two hands on her hips yanking her back. Her chest his the linoleum floor causing the air to be pushed out of her lungs. She could feel the hands grabbing onto her clumsily, she turned her body quickly and landed a kick to his stomach pushing him off of her.  
They both scrambled to their feet and incidentally, the prize was directly between them. Uraraka knew that Bakugou wasn't concerned with the food. That this wasn't about whether he got the bento or not. No, what he was playing at was a game of keep away with her. She glanced at the box then at him. His eyes were narrowed at her, while a feral grin was spread on his lips. She took a breath before lunging at the box, hoping to bypass this game of his. He didn't let her, though. The moment she moved he was also moving towards her coming at her with a punch that blocked the case and forced her to engage with him. She frowned as she blocked the blow. What she wasn't prepared for was to have him kick her right in the stomach. The force of the blow pushed her back a few feet. She grimaced in pain as she righted herself and looked up to see him standing next to the fridge, his finger tapping on the shiny metal encasing the glass.

"Bring it, bitch," Bakugou growled at her. Instantly Uraraka bristled. She usually didn't mind all the profanity that left his mouth, but she hated that word. Gritting her teeth she lunged at him.

Fists and feet were thrown between them. As the spar dragged on she noticed that the wild smile he wore when he first engaged was dropping into a snarl. She didn't even try to bother to hide the smirk. He was getting frustrated. It made sense, he wasn't use to sparing with no quirks. Not with her. At school everything they did always involved their abilities. They trained how to use them in every situation, to be without them was probably something very new to him. Not so much for her. She had taken some classes on self-defense before arriving at school. Then, after her internship with Gun Head, she had joined several dojos and began to study several different martial arts. All of them had the rules of not using quirks while training and sparing. Also what she was learning about him was that his fighting relied heavily on his fists. Again it made sense. His hands were his weapons, and while he would throw out a kick here and there she could see it wasn't something that he was comfortable with. Honestly the more she watched him, and took part in the fight, the more she realized without his quirk he was basically just a brawler. Strong one, but still a brawler.

Jumping to the side and pushing off of the refrigerator she extended her leg out to land a hit to his head. His arm came up to block. A smile spread on her face at his action. Bringing her other foot in she twisted the foot that was blocked by his arms, hooking It providing the leverage that she needed to twist her body. She saw his eyes widen just as her foot made contact with his cheek. The force of the hit caused him to be thrown back and she struggled to catch herself as she landed. She was able to and without looking at him she threw herself into the refrigerated case and plucked up the bento. She glanced back at Bakugou who was charging again at her again. She raised the meal above her head and he looked up at it and halted himself. She smiled widely at him, he responded by sneering at her.

Uraraka happily skipped to the register pulling off her gloves and the other ear pod. Behind her, Bakugou followed with a deep scowl. She wasn't about to let that ruin her mood. No, she got the last box. Granted it wasn't one that she really liked but at least she had lunch for tomorrow at school. The following day was Saturday. She would be able to figure something out then. Perhaps she would skip her quirk training in the morning so that would ensure that she would have something in her stomach till dinner.

She paid for her box and began to walk out of the store when a tail darted out in front of her. She frowned as she turned her head to see Yoki glaring at her.

"You aren't better then me," the girl growled. Uraraka's brows pulled down as she studied the girl. She shook her head.

"I don't think I am better than you," she responded then pursed her lips. Yoki let out a snort.

"Good because you aren't. Just because you bested one villain doesn't make you shit. Neither does the fact that you won against me," her nose flared as she growled.

"Give it the fuck up, bitch. She was fucking better than you this time," Bakugou growled from behind. His voice had Uraraka's eyes go wide as she turned to see him scowling at the girl. Yoki clicked her tongue, she looked like she was going to say something but thought better of it and turned to stalk out of the store. Uraraka turned and glared at him.

'What is your problem?" He grunted as he began to walk past her. She frowned as she went to follow him.

"Ya call'd me a bitch," she snapped once she was walking next to him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye his face remained void of emotion.

"Yeah, so? I call everyone a bitch," he shrugged looking forward. She huffed next to him.

"Ya shouldn't be callin' girls bitches," she kicked a pebble on the ground and frowned as her accent came out thicker with her anger. "I hate tha word. It's a crappy word. I mean, women who ar' fight'rs, who ar' strong ar' called that. B'cause, they thinkin' for themselves, and ar' assertive and say no... It's like it's a bad thing. It's a damn double standard, that's wha it is," she didn't know why she was saying this to him. She honestly didn't think that he was really even listening, but it did feel good to vent. Of course, he didn't respond. He just kept looking forward.

They easily made their way through the campus avoiding all of the patrol bots. Once they entered the dorms both made their way into the kitchen. Uraraka pulled her water bottle from the fridge and greedily gulped from it. She had hoped that filling her stomach with the liquid would help the hunger pangs that suddenly had crept up on her. She had grown accustomed to Bakugou sharing his bento with her on battle nights so she had taken to eating a lighter dinner, which may have been the wrong move seeing how he may not get a box every time. For that night, she would just have to deal with it and plan her meals and not take the late night snack into consideration

"You don't like spicy do you?" Bakugou grumbled as he dug through the fridge. She looked over in his direction with a confused look.

"I don't mind spicy food," she replied as she walked over to the sink to fill her water bottle. She could hear him scoff behind her.

"Don't fucking lie. I know you don't eat anything spicy. You eat the blandest and most sugary foods possible," He barked. She turned to see him closing the fridge and then tossing a container on the counter. Her brows drew down as she looked at him.

"Well, I usually do tend to eat a bit more bland, but that's only because of the repercussions of my quirk," she looked down and fumbled with her water bottle. She could feel her cheeks heating as she talked. It was embarrassing talking about it. "The spices tend ta not be so nice when purging them. As for the sweets, well they don't taste as horrible when they come up," she shrugged glancing up at him. He stood next to the fridge and was looking at her intently.

"You're gross," he stated as he turned to the cupboards and pulled out some plates. All Uraraka could do for a moment was stand there with her mouth open. Talk about being incredibly rude.

"Well, not all of us can be lucky enough ta be smellin' like a candy factory as a by-product of our quirks," she snarled once she gained composure again. He dropped the plates on the counter and glared at her.

"A fucking candy factory?" He snarled.

"One tha's burning down," she smirks at him. He narrows his gaze.

"And here I was going to share some spicy tuna Onigiri with you... But, ya know what? If I smell so bad maybe you should fuck off," he scowled as he opened the container.

"Oh, you were going to share food?" Her eyes grew wide as she looked inside the container. Her tone instantly becoming less snappy.

"I'm fucking hungry and I figured you were too. Though, if all you're gonna do is make shitty comments about me, then no. I ain't sharing," he reached into the container and placed a few rice balls on his plate. She huffed as he bought one up to his mouth.

"Yer were sayin' I was gross," she pouted. He took a large bite and lifted a brow. He chewed slowly before swallowing.

"You vomit all the time. That's gross. It's a fact," he took another large bite.

"And ya smell like a burning candy factory! Another fact," she shrugged opening her water bottle and took another long draw. He snorted but tossed a plate down in front of her with three rice balls. She smiled up at him, but he was looking the other way as he shoved the rest of his food into his mouth. They ate for a few moments in silence. Uraraka was grateful to have something besides water in her stomach.

"So why did that bitc... that asshole try and stab ya?" Bakugou asked before shoving the rest off his food in his mouth. Uraraka looked up at him her mouth full of rice and salmon. She chewed quickly then swallowed letting a sigh escape past her lips.

"I dunno. I mean we never really got along all that well. Then after that mission with Overhaul, she became especially mean. We would spar and usually that worked, she would take out her aggression. The last spar though, I dunno, she just kind of lost it. I mean, she was winning and then just went for blood," she frowned looking down at the last half of the rice ball suddenly losing interest in the food. "She was thrown out of the dojo. She probably thinks it was my fault," she said quietly

"Jealous asshole," Bakugou snorted as he walked to the sink and washed his plate off and placed it into the drying rack. Uraraka let out a dry laugh. Right, Yoki was jealous of her? For what? For taking out a villain? That was pure luck. There was nothing more than that. Uraraka honestly didn't even know what she was doing before she did it. She looked up at Bakugou who just glared at her as if daring her to say anything that went against what he thought. "It's late as fuck. I'm heading to bed." He said as he began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Night, Bakugou. And thank for the food," she said softly as she watched him walk away. He responded by raising his hand and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Uaraka was still on a high from the day before. Nothing was going to ruin the mood she was in. Not even the fact that she didn't have lunch that day, nor hadn't really slept the night before. That didn't matter because what did matter was that she was moving up. Three spots, to be exact, in her class ranking. Yeah, eleventh might not have been much to other people, but it was as good as being number one to her. Everything was freaking awesome! She was practically skipping as she returned to her dorms from her morning work out. She did skip using her quirk, instead, she went to the dojo and spared with a few friends then went to the gym for strength training. Which all went awesome because it was an awesome type of day.

Her stomach didn't get the memo, though, as it kept trying to remind her that it was still time to eat. She tried pushed away the gnawing feeling as she went to her room. She would just take a long and relaxing shower, hoping to get her mind off of the lack of food then study until dinner. It should work. Though there was a surprise once she reached her room. Stopping in front of her door she looked down and saw a small shiny black box sitting in front of it. She cocked her head as she looked at it then bent down and picked it up. On top was a bright green sticky note that simply read: EAT. She looked down the hall both ways looking to see if there was anyone was around. Nope, just her in the corridor. Tucking her lips between her teeth she took the box into her room and opened it. Inside it was packed full of onigiri and vegetables. She laughed as she looked at it, knowing exactly who had left it by the sheer amount of chili flakes peppered throughout the food. If anyone would have told her that one-day Bakugou would be packing her a bento she would have laughed hysterically in their face, but here she was standing in her room crusted in sweat holding a box full of food that Bakugou had made. Maybe this arrangement could work out just fine. Could this day get any better?

After scarfing down the food, then taking a quick shower, instead of the long soak she was planning on, she face timed her parents and studied. To be honest, she was so engrossed in her work that she had almost missed dinner, but Tsuyu came knocking on her door to comment about her hermit activity. It made her feel a bit bad, but there wasn't really much she could do about it. Sure, she wanted to be social, but there were things that were holding her back. Firstly was money. Her classmates often went out to eat, to the movies, or to the arcade and that was just not in her budget. She never really told them that was the reason. She knew some people were aware that she was strapped for cash, but it wasn't something that she was loud about. So, she would just say that she needed to stay in to study. Then there was the fact that she_ really_ did need to study. She had to work her butt off just to make it to 11th place and she didn't want to drop down. If anything she wanted to get higher. The higher her scores were in UA meant that it would be more likely to get a contract with a well known and established hero agency. Typically the bigger the agency = the bigger the paycheck. She needed that. She needed to help her parent out. When she had to choose between goofing around with her friends or hitting the books, she would always hit them as hard as she could.

"Ochako, you know that you can study with us?" Tsuyu asked as they walked down the hall towards the evaluator. Uraraka hesitantly smiled at the girl.

"Yeah, but I kinda like to go my own pace when I do my school work, ya know," she shrugged as she hit the button. "I don't wanna slow anyone down or anything like that."

"You wouldn't slow us down. We would like you to be there and to help you out when you need it. Isn't that what friends are for?" Tsuyu croaked as she cocked her head to the side. Uraraka forced herself to smile back.

"That they are, but I just feel more comfortable doing it myself." Tsuyu hummed at the answer. It was one of the many things Uraraka loved about the girl. While she may be a little blunt here and there, for the most part, she knew when to stop on a subject. That couldn't be said for all of her friends. No Ashido and Deku would keep digging until something satisfied them.

"I get it," Tsuyu sighed. "If you don't join in the study group you should really come tonight to game night after dinner."

"What game?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. The guys usually pick. It can be interesting."

"Hmmm, I guess can come for a little while," she replied slowly as she calculated her night. She still had so much to do, but she really did want to hang out with her classmates. She sighed. A few hours to do something besides study and homework wouldn't kill he. Right?

So that's what she did. After dinner she stayed in the common area and partook in game night. It was interesting just as Tsuyu had said. Kaminari had brought the game, some odd card game called Bears VS Babies. It had to be one of the weirdest games that she had ever played. Not that she played many games besides Monopoly and Go with her father at home. It was a good time. It was fun seeing her classmates play and laugh together. She really wished that she could have spent more nights like this with them, but she just couldn't. So she treasured the experience of being surrounded by her friends and playing a ridiculous game for the night.

"The time is now 10:23," Iida stood suddenly from the table. "I didn't even realize that it is nearly a half an hour past curfew!" Uraraka cringed. She didn't realize that it was so late either. She was hoping to get another hour or so of studying in before she and Bakugou went out that night.

"Relax Iida, it's Saturday. It's really not that big of a deal," Kaminari sighed as he leaned against his chair. "We can just keep playing till the end of the game." No! Uraraka thought to herself, they all needed to go to bed. If they stayed and played the game there was no way that she would be able to make it to the corner store. That would mean no lunch for Sunday and Monday. Well, at least for Sunday. She supposed that she could grab something from the cafeteria on Monday, but that meant that she would be paying double the amount for her lunch.

"Rules do not care what day of the week it is. We have not been given permission to be out of our rooms and socializing past 10 PM no matter the day. So we really must be off to bed. May I suggest leaving the game as it is and continue this in the morning?" Thanks to the gods for Iida! She could just hug him! She restrained herself from doing so. It would probably weird some people out if she threw her arms around him when he was telling everyone to go to bed. So, she tried to imitate her classmates and look at him with a frown of her face. The rest of the group grumbled about it but eventually made their way upstairs. She took her time standing from the table. Guaranteeing that she was one of the last one left. Slowly she walked over to the kitchen, hoping by the time that she filled her water bottle no one would be left.

"Aren't you going to bed Uraraka?" She jumped as she turned around to see Deku standing there watching her. Over his shoulder stood Iida with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, I am just really thirsty and wanted to get some water before I went to sleep," she smiled as she reached for her water.

"It would be wise to go to sleep soon. We all need our rest as to grow into the strongest heroes we can be. Plus, you have been looking tired as of late," Iida said in his dad voice. Really Iida? She didn't need to be reminded of the fact that she was indeed exhausted. She glared at him for a moment causing him to shift on his feet.

"Just so ya know Iida, tellin' a girl that she looks tired is never a good thing," she tried not to snap, really she did, but she was so tired of hearing that she looked tired.

"Ah, my apologies Uraraka. I did not mean to insult. I was just trying to show my concern for a friend," he looked down at his feet as he spoke like some kinda dejected puppy. She nearly sighed at the sight. Deku looked at him with an awkward smile and patted his shoulder. If she really thought about it, her friends were all like the misfit toys of social problems. She finally let her self sigh as she felt guilt gnaw at her stomach.

"It's fine. There really isn't a reason to worry Iida, but thanks. Now you get to bed. I don't want you stunting your growth as a hero because of me. I'll see you in the morning," she smiled as she turned to the sink.

"Night, Uraraka," both the boys said before she could hear their footsteps as they made their way down the hall.

"Ya know Four-eyes is right. You have been looking like shit lately." She jumped as she heard Bakugou speak behind her. How did he not make any noise?! It was almost as if he had a secondary quirk. She turned and glared at him.

"Yer such a peach Bakugou," she grumbled. Her accent really coming out thick. He just shrugged as he leaned against the counter.

"You ready to go?"

She just nodded as she walked past him.

That night the bento case was plentiful Of course it was. Because despite not getting in as much studying as she wanted, the day had been perfect. She knew she would be able to obtain her two and that Bakugou would be walking away with his. The crowd was also leaner then it had been recently. That was probably because there was a regional championship happening this weekend for Judo. It sucked that she had to miss it, but she wasn't officially a part of her dojos teams, and once again she couldn't afford the entrance fee. The days when she wouldn't have to worry about money couldn't come quickly enough.

Magnus and Yoki weren't there, but the kendo and sumo clubs from the local schools were. She saw the sumo's looking over at her and winking. Lot of perverts they were. They liked that she used her legs on them and she had made the mistake of taking a few of them down with their heads between her thighs. Needless to say that when they saw her, they always felt the need to make some type of comment. Which was kinda bullcrap. If it was a guy using that move there wouldn't be any talk about it besides what an awesome move it was. A guy wouldn't have to hear about things that do not pertain to the fight. She shook it out. She wouldn't let them ruin her day.

Even with the comments and looks, the fights of the night actually went rather smoothly. That was for her and Bakugou, that is. Bakugou had even managed to take down most of the sumo's himself. Which had impressed her, seeing that he had such a problem with a few of them the first night that he had fought. It really shouldn't have surprised her. He was determined to take them all down after his first go with them and if there was anything that she knew about Bakugou it was that he always reached his goals.

While he was busy battling the sumos she fought with the kendo kids. She even managed to KO three of them with some well-placed kicks before she reached the refrigerator case. It really was an glorious day. She was even able to get the exact two bentos that she had her eye on! Once she had her prizes in hand she looked up to see Bakugou reaching in to grab when would have been her third pick. She beamed at him as they walked to the checkout.

"Oh, crap. Hey, meet me outside there is something that I forgot to get," she yelled to Bakugou as she turned to run back into the aisles. She heard him grunt a response but didn't bother to turn around to look at him.

Once she had paid for her items she walked out to Bakugou who was leaning against the wall. She smiled at him as he walked over to her.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you thank you for lunch," she bumped her shoulder into his. Then proceeded to stiffen as she realized what she did. She was pretty sure that he had a thing against people touching or even being to close to him. Her eyes wide she looked over at him. There was no response. He just kept his eyes trained in front of him.

"It's not a big deal. I made too much and it would have spoiled if it was left in the fridge too much longer," he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets his bag swinging at his hip.

"Well, still thanks for the food that was going to spoil in a few days," she smiled at him. "If you ever need to get rid of any, just so you know, I will always happily take it." He looked at her with a blank face and studied her for a moment before looking forward.

"You know you are weird as fuck," he breathed. She couldn't help but laugh. Because nothing was going to ruin her day, not even Bakugou calling her names.

"Well, ya know my Pops always said being weird is a good thing, kinda like a special person," she shrugged as she swung her bag, enjoying the slight crinkling noise it made. He snorted next to her.

"Oh, you're damn special, and I wasn't saying that as a fucking compliment."

"I will decide if I take it as one or not, thank you very much," she turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him. Again he had a blank face. Which was actually probably what he should look like most of the time, but seeing as he was in rage mode ninety-five percent of the time it was rare. She wasn't sure what to make of this new look. She decided that it was probably best to just ignore it. They walked for a while in comfortable silence. Which suited her just fine. While walking she was attempting to schedule her time for the next day. She didn't get far with her mental organizing.

"Hey," Bakugou grunted. She looked at him, but he still wasn't looking at her.

"What's up?" She cocked her head. He still kept his eyes trained forward.

"Train with me." Well, that came out of left field and caused her to stop in her tracks as she gawks at him. He kept walking but after a few steps stopped and looked back at her. "What?"

"Uh, well first thing: You didn't ask, you just demanded. Second: why would you want to train with me?" she scratched the back of her neck. Don't get her wrong, she thought that she was doing a fine job in her training. Her martial arts classes were really paying off, and not to mention her new discoveries with her quirk. But there was the fact was Bakugou only trained with the people in his "squad." If he were to ask anyone else it really should be Deku, Iida, or even Todoroki.

"Fine, will you fucking train with me Uraraka?" He growled as he turned his body to face her. She couldn't help the smirk at his tone. It was like asking was physically hurting him to ask.

"Good job with asking," she cooed. She really wanted to call him a good boy but figured that she shouldn't push it. Though, it would be funny to see him get all pissed. "But why?" He growled and let out a series of curses that she couldn't catch. She just looked at him with raised brows.

"Don't let this go to your fat head..."

"Fathead?!"

"You, you have chubby fat cheeks. Fathead," He huffed. "You're good at no quirk sparing. Actually, you are really good at it. That is an area that I probably need to pay more attention to. So, since you are probably one of the best at the moment I want to train with you." And at that moment the world heard her jaw hit the ground. Was he really saying that she was better than him at something? "I could still blow you the fuck up when It comes to using quirks, though." He added on once he saw the look on her face.

"Kirishima is a good sparer," she said dumbly. He groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Are you really this stupid?" He insults and once again she bristles. "Shitty hair is a decent sparring partner, really good when using quirks, but he isn't as good as you with no quirks," he growls. After getting over the flash of anger all she really could do is look at him and blink owlishly. Her brain is having a hard time commuting what he was saying. There was no way that she was a better then Kirishima or any of their class. "Look, dipshit, how many times have you lost in those bento battles?"

"Only a couple times when I first started," she shrugged. He cocked his brow. "That was basically because I took out some displays on accident," she laughed as she scratched the back of her neck.

"You're fucking good Uraraka. I want to be the best. That means I have to challenge and work with the best. That's you. When do we train?" His tone was flat and he looked at her like he was expecting an answer. She blinked a few more times.

"Uh, well... I guess Suuunndaay," she stretched out the word as she said it hesitantly. To be real, she really didn't want to plan anything to do on Sundays. It was the only day that she didn't have such a rigorous schedule. It was also the only day that she could sleep in past seven.

"Only Sunday?" He looked at her with a frown and her lips pursed.

"That's about the only time I have. After school Monday and Thursday I take Judo, Tuesday and Friday are Taekwondo, and Wednesday I have weapons training. Saturdays usually flip between quirk training and weapons, but I am thinking about adding Jiu-jitsu. Then, I also have Monday and Thursday nights at my internship so the rest of the night I need for homework and studying." She glanced over at him to see him staring at her with that blank look. She could feel her cheeks warm as she realized that she was rambling. "So, well, Sunday is really the only free time that I have."

"Shit," he murmured lowly as he looked away. She didn't know what that really meant. He snapped his head back towards her. "Weapons?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I mean not all of us are lucky enough to have them built in. I thought it would be a good idea to get comfortable with using something. I mean there are other heroes that use them. Look at snipe." She felt him judging her, she just didn't know if it was negative or not. Not that it should really matter, after all, she was taking these classes for herself, it didn't matter what other people though. The only one that knew was Aizawa, and he looked more surprised than anything when she asked for permission to be off of campus. He gave her permission and never brought it up again.

"Huh," he breathed as he looked at her. "I guess that makes sense. Okay, Sunday morning at seven then."

"Seven? Seven A.M.?" She blinked. He narrowed his eyes.

"That is what morning fucking mean, you idiot," he growled. She frowned at him. One for calling her an idiot and two because he wanted to spar at seven in the freaking morning! On her only somewhat relaxing day. He looked away from her and started to walk back to the dorms.

"Why does it have to be so early?" she whined as she jogged to catch up with him.

"Early? That's mid-morning. When the hell do you got to bed?"

"MID MORNING?" she couldn't stop herself from shouting. "No one in our class would consider seven to be mid-morning! Most of them won't even be awake!" He clicked his tongue at her. "And I am sorry, but I can't go to bed at nine like an old man."

"Nine is not old man time! It's a fucking reasonable time to get to sleep. Then waking up at five to start the day. It's a completely fuckin natural circadian schedule that optimizes the damn day," he growled. "It's also called being fucking responsible! Staying up to eleven, that's a stupid decision."

"Ha! Eleven! I wish. I am lucky if I am down before one-thirty," she laughed. Seriously? He thought that eleven was massively late? There was no way she could fit what she needed to in her day if she went to sleep at eleven.

"One thirty? God, you really are so fucking stupid," he barked as he slapped his hand against his face. She glared at him. She could deal with him having a foul mouth but she was really done with him calling her stupid. Her fists pulled into balls next to her thighs.

"Why do ya have ta be a such a jack ass all tha time!" she growled at him as she picked up her pace into a jog. She didn't slow down, she didn't look back, she was done with him and his stupid insults. She could deal with him calling her Round Face, Cheeks, or even Fathead, but she couldn't stand being called stupid or an idiot.  
She slowed as she neared the entrance to the dorms. She didn't want to but she couldn't stop herself as she glanced behind her to see him slowing down from his slow jog behind her. She glared then turned to the door before gently opening it and taking a soft step into the entryway. She was planning on skipping her usual trip to the kitchen and snack. She just wanted to get away from Bakugou and go to sleep. She turned to go towards the elevator and heard the door opening behind her. She was going to ignore it, ignore him, she was just going to go her room, that was until all of the lights in the common room flashed on. Her whole body stiffened and she blinked at the bright light.

"Welcome back, Uraraka, Bakugou," a voice drawled behind her. At the sound, a wave of panic jolted through her body. She turned on her heels to see Aizawa sitting at one of the dining tables his hand resting on the wood as his finger tapped against it. She forced herself to smile as she looked at him.

"Hello, Mr. Aizawa," she said with a toothy grin. He lazily raised a brow at her before looking at Bakugou. She didn't know what expression he was making as she could only see the back of his head. The teacher narrowed his eyes as he looked back at her.

"Are you aware that the security bots recently had upgrades?" Aizawa asked flatly. She swallowed.

"What?" Bakugou grumbled.

"The patrol bots, the ones that are on this campus to make sure that it is safe for the students here. They were upgraded recently to sense the thermal imprints of the students. If there isn't the proper amount of bodies within the dorms a teacher is then alerted. Imagine my surprise when I received notification that not just one of my trouble children left the dorm, but two. Now to find out it was Uraraka and Bakugou. One of you that had never broken any rules and is a bit of a kiss-ass, then the other that had been warned against breaking any more rules because expulsion is a very real threat for them," he slowly stood from his chair. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bakugous shoulder tense and his hands form into fists. He was about to say something and it would probably not be beneficial.

"It's my fault!" She nearly yelled as she took a step forward. Bakugou whipped his head back to look at her as Aizawa raised his other brow at her. "I mean, I asked Bakugou to come with me to the store," she raised the bags in her hands. He teacher slowly blinked at her.

"What could be so important that you and Bakugou had to go to the store in the middle of the night?" He asked as he looked at the bags.

"Ah, well you see... I am sorry it's just kinda embarrassing, but I needed some stuff... You know female stuff," she dropped the bags to the ground and picked up the tampon box that was on top of one of the bentos. She picked it up and held it out in front of her. She didn't know if she had ever seen Aizawa or Bakugous eyes go so wide. Both took a step back as if they were vampires and she was wielding a silver cross. Aizawa awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Uraraka, I am sure that some of your female classmates or even Recovery Girl would have..."

"Oh, no. I can't. I am actually allergic to most tampons, there are only a few brands that I can use. I can't just shove any ol' one up in there. Toxic shock is a very real..."

"I got it," Aizawa sighed as he closed his eyes. She glanced over at Bakugou and his face could rival Mina's skin tone. "While I can understand the need, it doesn't excuse the fact that the two of you broke rules. Yes, it was good to go in pairs, and I have to say that I am surprised Bakugou would be willing to help you out.."

"Oi!" Bakugou barked and Aiwaza glared at him.

"The fact of the matter is that you still did not follow proper protocol. These things are set up to ensure your safety. What would have happened if you were to get into trouble? Or see a villain? It is this schools responsibility to see that the two of you are safe. It isn't meant to cage you in," he sighed. "Listen, I want to sleep. Here is the deal, no more sneaking out. I don't care what you need, you wake me up and let me know. From there I will help you out. Got it Uraraka?" She nodded at him. "Okay, as for punishment. Seeing how you have specific needs and to make sure that they are met, you and Bakugou will be in charge of getting groceries for the next two and a half months."

"Two and a half months?!" Uraraka squealed.

"I can make it for the rest of the school year," Aizawa glared at her. She cowered and took a step back.

"Two months is good," she mumbles as she looked down at her shoes.

"Two and a half," he corrected. She nodded. "Do you have anything to add? You have been unusually quiet Bakugou," He turned his attention to the boy. She looked up and saw his hair move as he shook his head.

"No."

"Good, now get your asses to bed before I decide to add more to your punishment," Aizawa yawned. She didn't have to be told twice. Once again she turned on her heels and practically ran to her room.

The next morning she had plans to sleep in. That didn't happen. Groaning she rolled over in her bed as she heard her door shake in aftershocks from the banging that just woke her up. She blinked to focus her eyes as she looked in the direction of her digital clock. Six fifty-three. She glared at the numbers as another barrage of knocks filled the room.

"One second!" She snarled as she threw the blankets off of her. This better be important!

"I swear to god if you are still fucking sleeping!" A voice bellowed through the door. Immediately she scowled as she threw it opened and glared at Bakugou.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. He stood snarling at her. His mouth opened, then his face went slack as his eyes went below her neck. His mouth snapped shut then his gaze returned to her face.

"That what you planning on wearing to train?" he gestured to all of her. She furrowed her brow and looked down. Almost immediately she felt the heat rise in her face. She had forgotten that she was wearing just a thin chemise nightgown. With a squeak, she grabbed the door and shoved it in front of her so that her head was the only thing popping out of the doorframe.

"NO!" she screeched. "Training?" she asked as she forced herself to calm her breathing.

"It's Sunday, you said that you would train. Get dressed and let's go," he grumbled as he shoved his hands in his pants.

"I thought you meant next Sunday," she whined as she pressed her forehead against the door. He just stared at her with a blank face, cocking one brow.

"No, stupid. If I meant next Sunday I would have said next Sunday. I said Sunday so I fucking meant the first Sunday to come up," he rolled his eyes so hard that Uraraka was sure that he could actually see his brain. Her hackles raised as she scowled at him.

"Can ya jus' stop?" she snapped. "Can ya stop with calling me stupid an' an idiot. I don't have ta train with ya. If ya want me there, stop it," her lips pursed. He blinked slowly as he looked at her.

"Whatever. Get dressed and meet me at Gym beta," he breathed then turned and stalked down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Fifteen minutes later Uraraka drug herself into the gym. He looked over in her direction feeling relieved that she was in long pants and a tank top. Though he knew that the image of her in that stupid fucking nightgown was probably going to be burned in his brain forever. It wasn't that he liked her or anything, but when there is a girl wearing nothing but an almost see through dress, well he was a teenage boy...

"Took you long enough," he ground out as he leaned down into a stretch. He could hear her grunt as she threw down her gym bag.

"Yer lucky that I am here," she growled as she unzipped her bag and dug through it. He once again had to stop himself from smirking. Every time she was riled up a bit of country leaked from her. For one reason or another, that amused him to no end. "Shoot. I forgot my Ipod," she murmered as she kept pushing her things around the bag.

"If you were more fucking organized you wouldn't lose shit or misplace them," he watched as she frowned and dumped the contents of the bag on the floor. She rummaged through the pile for a minute before letting her shoulder slump in defeat.

"Darn," she sighed as she began shoving everything back into it. He pursed his lips and made his hands into fists as he watched the chaos in front of him. He had to fight the urge to yell at her and show her how to pack a fucking bag properly. He didn't, because that wasn't what he was here for. It didn't matter to him how she treated her stuff.

"We'll just use my fucking playlist. Though, it doesn't have any of that pop shit that I am sure yours if full of," he pulled out his cell and walked over and placed it on the dock, pressing the first playlist that popped up. After a loud beep the room vibrated with the crashing of drums and the rifts of guitars. He turned to see her looking up at him with her brow quirked before she continued to shove the rest of her shit into her bag.

Sparing with her turned out to be extremely frustrating. The whole time he was clenching his jaw and grinding his teeth because more often then not, she was fucking besting him. The worst part was that it looked like she was having such a goddamn easy time at it. She pinned him down forcing him to tap out. He rolled over and push himself up as small explosions left his palms as he glowered at her.

"It's kinda pretty," she breathed after she reached for her water bottle and took a long swig. He glared at her.

"Who the fuck are you calling pretty?" he growled wiping the sweat from his head. She sighed as she put down her water bottle.

"Well, not you," she snorted. "I was talking about the explosions. They look like tiny sparklers or fireworks," she pointed to his hand that was still giving off small pops of explosions. He closed his fists cutting off his quirk.

"Ready to go again?" he rolled his shoulders ignoring the fact that she just said that he wasn't pretty. It shouldn't bother him. He was a pretty fucker, he knew that. She blinked as she looked up to him before giving him a small nod. Not even bothering to give her time to prepare he rushed her.

Fucking son of a bitch! Mother fucker! Fucking little cheating shit! This is what was screaming in his head after two more damn hours of sparing with her. He had her four times! Four times out of twenty one... How the fuck was this even possible?! He was as pretty sure that the little shit had only been taking classes for a few months! There was no way that this airheaded classmate was that much better then him! But... here he was lying on his back, her legs wrapped around his throat as she pulled and tugged his hand in a painful angle. He should have tapped out but he foolishly tried to fight against the little gremlin, who was still clutching onto him, causing her twist his hand farther. He couldn't stop the grunt of pain before he reached up and tapped her leg. Instantly she released him and stood up.

He popped upright quickly as he let large pops out if his hand. " Quirks now!" He growled over the music. She turned her head to look at him, once again she looked like a confused owl. Blinking at him with those fucking huge eyes and cocking her head just so. Put a night cap on her and she would look like that god dammed sleepy time owl.

"What?" She asked as her brows lowered.

"Quirks! We are going to spar using quirks," he smiled as he let loose another round of explosions in his hand. She blinked at him again.

"Uh, how about na," she yelled over the music walking to her gym bag. "I have to get going, plus you said you wanted to practice with out quirks," she lifted her brow as she reached for her bag. Bakugous fingers tightened into his palms as he made fists and scowled at her.

"You said you could spar on Sundays," he half groaned half growled.

"Yeah, and we did. For a lot longer then I thought we would," she shrugged her bag onto her shoulder. "I do have other things to do today, like laundry, home work and studying." He let a dry laugh leave his lip.

"Sure. "Homework and studying," he snorted and air quoted causing the girl to look at him with a confused look.

"Whatcha ya mean by "homework and Studying?" One brow lowered as the other raised as she mimicked his air quotes. He forced himself not to snort at her again. Was she really going to play this game with him? Sure, some of his other dip shit classmates fell for it, but not him.

"Don't fucking lie to me. I know that you aren't always studying when you say you are. It's not even fucking possible. I have seen your shitty grades. If you were always holed away in your room studying the whole time, you would be on the top of the fucking class. You aren't though are you? Just sitting right in the fucking middle. Mediocre at best," He smirked as the words came out. Frankly he was a little surprise at his small monologue. This was probably the most he said to the girl, though there was a little thrill that ran through his as he watched her facial expressions flicker through several emotions. At first her eyes widened with shock, then he saw anger rise in her. That was a new emotion she had never directed at him. Her eyes narrowed at him so intensely that he felt as if she was burning him. It was different then at the sports festival. No, then it was determination but there was nothing personal against him. At that moment all of her emotions were tied with him. Her nose flared as she took a deep breath in and her mouth made a tight line. She blinked and the fire dimmed a bit.

"It doesn't matter what you think," she said flatly after a moment. Any hint of her accent was completely erased. "It really doesn't. I don't care what you think about me. I am here sparing with you, as per your request not mine. I don't have to be here. If you want to do this again, then you really need to check your crappy attitude. I don't need it," she said. At that point her face was completely blank and all of her words were flat and clinical. He didn't know what to think about it. There were several out comes that he thought would come out of his words and this wasn't one of them. He expected crying and perhaps yelling with her accent being too thick for him to even understand, but to get this cold answer and tone, well it threw him. Once she was done speaking she turned on her heel and left the gym. He was so caught off guard he didn't even bother to yell at her while she was leaving.

The next few days he attempted to push down what happened between him and Uraraka. He went to school. He didn't talk to her. He didn't even grunt a greeting when she said hello, and he sure as hell didn't look her way. That last one was a dirty dirty lie. He did watch her. Nothing was different about her. She still smiled when she greeted him, which she did every time she saw him. She was still acted like a bubbly air head around her nerd herd. The fact that she was the same, pissed him off and he didn't know why. He had never had a classmate react to him like that. She said that he didn't matter to her. What he thought didn't matter. He had never been told that by a peer in his fucking life. He was the best. He had been fighting to be the best since he was just out of fucking diapers. He was the one that people fucking looked up to and sought out his opinion and she said HE DIDN'T FUCKING MATTER!

She was wrong and she had it all twisted. He was the one that didn't care what she thought. She was the extra in this fucking scenario. All she did was make shit float and could barely pull a shitty B- at school. He looked over to her to see her writing quickly as she took notes in their English class. Mentally he sneered at her. Well, there was a good possibility that he was actually fucking physically sneering at her. Turning his head back he had decided that he really didn't care what she said. He didn't care about her. He just would use her to get better at no quirks sparing and that was it.

It was Wednesday, and he frowned as he walked out of the gym. He could have sworn that he booked a space to work out his quirk, but his name wasn't on the reserved space. Instead the gym was completely infested with those extras of class 1-B. He ground his teeth as he felt the ground shake as he walked away. He should be the one in there making the building move and groan under his awesome power. It wasn't, though. He was going to have to work out in one of the fucking court yards only using a fraction of his power. He wanted to be able to blow shit up, but that wasn't going to fucking happen.

He wandered towards the open air training grounds. They was always at least one available. There were enough that they never were required to reserve them. He rarely ever sought out the spaces. They just weren't as conducive to his quirk as the gym. He would have to deal with it for the day. Not happily, but he would deal. He stomped his way to the back of the grounds. Most of the front ones seemed to have some one using them so he was forced further and further back. Grumbling he shoved his hands into his pockets. What a waste of damn time. If he had reserved the gym like he meant to do he would already be training for twenty minutes. After passing every training ground he had finally found a space. Throwing his bag down he started to stretch out his arms.

Then, without warning, the earth began to rumble under his feet. He scowled as he looked down. What the fuck was this? He looked around trying to figure out who the hell was shaking the earth, it didn't make sense. In the people he passed none of their quirks would really cause this. The shaking under his feet surged with strength then went as still as before. He shook it off. He didn't care who was doing what around him. That was until the earth began to tremble again. His first thought was Deku. Now a days that fucking nerd could make earthquakes with his fists, but that wasn't right. If it was that shitty nerd was there, there definitely would be some noise accompanied by the shaking. Icy Hot was out as the air would have cooled if he was playing with his frosty side. Mentally he ticked off any of the power hitters from class. If it was one of them there would be dirt and dust in the air and noises of impact. Once again his curiosity was getting the better of him. Cursing he began to walk towards the other training spaces.

By the time he reached the cause of the small quakes everything had stilled. Though, the scene in front of him was like something out of a comic book that he read as a kid. Uraraka was in the middle of the grounds. She had herself floating. Oddly she was completely up right. In the past when she worked at floating herself she would often be curled into a ball, not this time. This time, she looked like something that was descending from the heavens. All around her were huge chunks of earth, there was also a pretty sizable one right under her, probably about the size of a van. It was as if it had just been scooped out of the ground. He would admit that the scene in front of him was pretty impressive. Well, he would admit it mentally. Though, what caught him off guard was the fact that these huge clumps of dirt she had surrounding her were slowly moving around her. Fucking orbiting. He stood and watched as she slowly reached out and pressed her hand to the nearest satellite and gently pushed on it. It began to float away and she was watching it with her brows drawn. The dirt lost momentum before coming to a stop, then slowly began to float back towards her. He blinked. That was fucking new. He knew she could make shit float, but now she some how was directing it? He had never seen that before. Once the dirt it made it's way back it joined with the other globs and once again began a lazy orbit. He looked to her face to see a strained smile pulling at her lips, but also a small red stream began to roll from her nose. The blood floating away from her face in small ruby spheres.

"Oi! I thought that you had classes today," he yelled as he barged into her training space. Her eyes snapped toward him as she took in a sharp breath as the dirt continued to float around her. She sighed, after she got over the shock, and closed her eyes and raised a few more inches from the ground.

"My trainer had to cancel the class today. He has an appointment for an ultrasound with his pregnant wife. I decided to use this time to quirk train since I am not allowed live weapons on campus," she said flatly. The mounds of dirt slowly began turning around her a bit faster. He looked at her face. It was still blank but the small ribbon of blood that was running from her nose started to become wider.

"Ya got some shit coming out there," he pointed to his nose. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at him with a cocked head, her eyes trained onto his hand. She reached up touching her nose and pulled the finger away.

"Shoot," she heard her mumble as she looked at her finger coated in red. She then brought her hands together in front of her releasing her hold on herself and the dirt. The clumps hit the ground with a loud thunk as she landed on the balls of her feet. The blood that had been floating also fell down from her nose causing a stream to flow down to her mouth. Once she touched ground she rushed over a few feet to her bag and pulled out a towel wiping away the blood and checking her tank top. It was black, so if there was anything that got on it it would be difficult to see.

"Thought you fucking spewed with your quirk," he grumbled as he watched her clean herself. Honestly, he didn't know why the hell he was still standing there watching her. He had better things to do, like fucking train, but all he could bring himself to do was watch her. She turned her head and blinked at him, running the towel under her nose again.

"Oh, that still happens. It's mostly when I lift things that are too heavy for me at the moment. I mean, I have added another ton to my weight limit," she brought the towel down as a small smile pulled at her lips. "This is new," she lifted the red stained towel. "When I manipulate the gravity rather then take most of it away is when this happens," the smile dropped as she looked down at the towel.

"Manipulate?" He barked. He wasn't aware that she was capable of that. He just assumed that she could make shit float and feel weightless.

"Mhm, manipulate. I figured it out when we started to take physics. I mean, if I was to cancel the gravity of an object it really shouldn't just slowly float away. No, whatever I touch should be shooting through the atmosphere at breakneck speeds. So, I figured that there had to be something else with my quirk. I mean..." She had started to ramble. He spaced out a bit as he watched another droplet of blood fall from her nose. That couldn't be healthy. He blinked at her and she was still talking. Though, not he couldn't follow what the hell it was she talking about. He knew she was still on a physics tangent, but this was beyond what he understood. He frowned as she continued to drone on about space and gravitational fields. Was she trying to make him feel stupid?

"Yeah, and who the hell was the one that helped you figure out this shit?" He growled. She quieted the moment he spoke and her mouth hung open.

"Who helped me?" Her brows drew down as she looked at him.

"Yeah, who helped you? I know that you aren't capable of figuring that shit out by yourself. It wasn't Deku, he is below me in physics. What was it Ponytail?" He took a step forward. Who ever it was that was filling her head was certainly a threat. While that Ponytailed bitch was number one, he didn't realize that she was that far ahead of him with his studies. Uraraka's mouth closed with an audible click.

"Really Bakugou?" she sighed out so softly it was almost a whisper. There was a new look on her face. One he had never seen and didn't understand.

"Fucking really, Uraraka," he growled out.

"Oh, it's b'cause I am too stupid to be figur' this out, right?" her head went down as her shoulders squared. Her accent had made a come back also. A quick thrill of amusement ran down his spine."Well, it's nun ya business who "helped" me out. I am dun training 'ere, so if ya want this space it's all yers," she snapped as she looked back up to him. He couldn't get what the hell she was getting so pissy about. He just wanted to know who had helped her. He watched as she grabbed her belongings as then hurried out of the area. What the fuck did he do to her? He brushed the thought aside. It didn't matter. He was there to train and that was what he was going to do. Though he couldn't help but smirk as he thought about her accent.

He was woke up by his body suddenly throwing its self up into a sitting position. Breathing was difficult and his skin was so wet he felt as if he had just been dunked in a pool. His hands gripped the sheets next to him as he ground his teeth. This shit was getting old. Before he started at UA he couldn't remember the last nightmare that he had. Probably when he was a weak little shit and cried out for the old hag. So it had been fucking years. Now, he had them a few times a week.

Forcing his hands to relax he let go of the material and pushed himself out of the bed. Even in the dim light of his room he could see the wet oval shape of sweat that was in the middle of his bed. He sighed as he pulled them off and threw them in the bin. He went to work making his bed before going into the bathrooms to rinse himself off. Once he had completed all that shit he was wide awake. It was twelve thirty by the time he was through with cleaning up and of course at that point there was no way he was going to have an easy time getting to sleep again. He laid in his bed for a moment before giving up and heading towards the kitchen to make some of that shitty night time tea.

The elevator doors dinged open and the first thing that he notice was that there was a light on in the kitchen and it smelled like some one was cooking, or at least attempting to cook. It was after midnight, so who the fuck was up acting like they were masters chefs? It was stupid of him to wonder, because the only other person that had been up at this ungodly hour has always been her. He groaned when he entered the kitchen to see her back as she stood in front of the stove cooking something dressed in a tank top and joggers. He glanced over to the other counter and saw the electric kettle already plugged in with steam billowing from spout. Well, at least that was a fucking bonus. Ignoring her, he pulled out a mug and the sleepy time tea then helped himself to the water. Once he had his concoction he turned and leaned against the counter. Glancing out of the side of his eye he looked to see her still working away with out any acknowledgment of him. It pissed him off a bit.

"And their bombs, and their guns. In your head, in your head they are crying. In your head, in your head. Zombie zombie, zombie-ie-ie." Bakugou jumped as she began to sing a song that he wasn't familiar with. His brow cocked as she sang and pushed around whatever the hell it was that she was making. That was when he noticed the white string that was coming from her pocket going up her body and disappearing under her hair. That would explain why she didn't bother to look back at him. He stood listening and was pretty shocked that she wasn't half bad. Actually she was pretty fucking good. Her voice wasn't what he would have imagined it to be. Not that he had ever imagined her singing before. If he did he would have thought it would be childish and cheery, as most of the female pop singers were. No, her voice was deeper and throaty as she crooned away. After a moment she stopped, the song had probably ended. She then made a squeaking noise as she jumped slightly to her feet.

"Lump sat alone in a buggy marsh, totally motionless except for her heart. Mud flowed up into lumps pajamas, she totally confused all the passing piranhas." He didn't even try to cover up the grunt of a laugh that came out of him. That fucking idiot just continued to bounce and sing the upbeat song, occasionally using the spatula as a make shift microphone. He sipped his tea as he watched her move her hips from side to side. Dancing away, she pulled the pan off of the flame and placed the food onto a plate.

"Is this lump outta me... oh!" She turned around and jumped as saw him, taking away the plates gravity causing the food to float a bit above it. She shook her head as she watched a vegetable float in front of her face and she reached up and pushed it down into plate then directed it over the counter and releasing her quirk. Once it hit with a small clatter she pulled her ear buds from her ears. "How long have you been there?" She breathed as she turned to him, her face bright red.

"Since zombie," he muttered covering his smirk with the mug and drawing another sip. She groaned as she closed her eyes. "What the fuck are you doing cooking in the middle of the night?"

"I just got done stud... I was up and got hungry, so I figured that I would make something to eat then have the left overs for breakfast," she said pointing to the burnt mess that was on the plate. "Why are you up? Don't you usually go to bed at seven?" She glared at him as she moved towards the utensil draw. He watched her for a moment debating on if he should answer her or not.

"Having a hard time sleeping," he grumbled. Her eyes softened as she looked at him and nodded her head. He wondered what she was thinking. She got out a pair of chopsticks she began to eat her food. Her nose scrunching a bit as she chewed. He was sure it probably tasted like shit seeing how it smelled fucking awful.

"You're not bad," he suddenly said. She looked up at him with her cheeks full of food. She chewed quickly then swallowed.

"Oh, yeah I am. Apparently, I can't fry fish. This doesn't taste good at all. I can make a killer soup though," she moved her chopsticks around her plate.

"Not the fucking cooking. Your singing. You should have teamed up with earlobes during the cultural festival," he said after he was done draining his tea. He walked over to the sink to clean it out and then turned to see her staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth open for any fucking flies that happened to go past. "What?"

"You said something nice to me," she blinked as she shook her head. "All you have been doing lately is being mean to me. I just don't know how to take it."

"I can be fucking nice. And what the fuck are you talking about me being mean? I haven't been fucking mean," he huffed placing the cup in the dryer. She snorted.

"Yeah, you have been mean. I don't even know how many times you have implied I am stupid over the course of the past few days. That is mean Bakugou," she frowned at him. He frowned.

"No, that is not being mean. It was the fucking truth. I don't lie, and some people just can't handle being told the truth," he growled as he looked at her. Her mouth puckered as she stood straight.

"See! Yer bein' mean an' for no reason! Why do ya hafta be callin' me stupid an' idiot? It's not the truth!" she panted for a moment. "I don't need this. I don't need another boy tellin' me how stupid I am. Let's just not talk, k? That way it'll be fine, k?" as she spoke her face lost the fierceness that it had a moment ago. Bakugou could feel his stomach twist as he saw her bottom lip begin to tremble. She took a deep breath before taking her plate and putting it in the fridge and leaving him alone in the kitchen.

He felt bad. That was new. He didn't know why he did, but when he had saw her lip trembling and her saying that she didn't need another boy telling her she was stupid, he felt as if his stomach and intestines got wrapped around each other. He fucking pushed too far. This was new. Before when he pushed people to their breaking points he didn't care. Let the loser cry because of him. It didn't matter, but now it did for some reason. He knew some would say that was a good thing. He didn't feel anything good about this feeling. Harshly he pushed his hands into the pockets of his sweat pants then walked back to his room. Sleep. That's what he needed. Once he slept he would forget about this fucking feeling.

"Yo! Bakugou, we gotta get moving!" Kirishima yelled as he pushed the door open.

"Get the fuck outta here Shitty Hair and go fuck a goat!" Bakugou groaned as he rolled over in his bed to face the wall.

"Oh? A goat? That's new. What has your panties twisted even more then usual?" Kirishima flopped down on the edge of the bed causing it to bounce a bit. Bakugou kicked to the side and pushed the boy off his bed onto the floor. "Was that really necessary," Kirishima hissed.

"Was it necessary for you to barge into my fucking room then sit on my damn bed?" Bakugou seethed back. He turned over to see the other boy still sitting on his floor frowning at him.

"You doing okay man? You seem more ragey then usual," Kirishima questioned him. He pulled himself off of the floor to look down at Bakugou. "I mean, you're still in bed too, I don't think I have ever had to wake you up before." At that Bakugou groaned. He was tired and all he wanted to do was to sleep. Then there was the fact that he would also have to see Uraraka, and that was something he didn't want to deal with at the moment, if ever.

"I couldn't fucking sleep. I am tired," he sighed.

"You still getting the nightmares?" Kirishima asked cautiously. He was the only one that knew he was having problems sleeping. Bakugou took a deep breath from his nose and nodded. "Maybe you should talk to Aizawa or All Might. You know it's not a big deal. I am sure that all hero's go through it at one point or another."

"I don't need their help," he growled after a moment of silence. "I'll figure it out. It's fine." He then sat up in his bed. "Now get the fuck out of my room so I can get dressed. I'll see ya at school."

He didn't realize that he was running so late when Kirishima had come into his room. He looked at his phone then threw himself out of bed and rushed to throw on his uniform. He didn't have much time, all he had time was to run to the bathroom and brush his teeth then run off to school. He made it with just seconds before the bell rang. He threw himself down at the desk and sighed. With out thinking he immediately glanced over to where Uraraka was sitting. She didn't look over, her eyes glued to the front of the room but he knew that she could feel him looking at her as her shoulders were tense. He frowned at her rigidness.

The rest of the day went on much as they had before, the only thing different was she absolutely wouldn't look his way. There were no greetings as they walked past each other, no smiles directed at him. He even stood behind her in the lunch line and she acted as if he wasn't even there. He hated it. As much as he attempted to ignore the fact that she was ignoring him he couldn't. She was one of the few people in school that talked to everyone. That even included that shit head Monoma. The fact that just he was on her shit list spoke volumes.

He threw his lunch tray on the table making Kirishima jump at the nose. The red head looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Still feeling shitty?" He asked as ate another bite of rice. Bakugou grunted as he took his seat, not bothering to look at the boy next to him but still looking at shitty Uraraka as she took a seat next to fucking Monoma. She smiled at him and he did the same as they began to talk. He huffed. That guy was such a fucking tool, yet he didn't get written off. Next to him he heard a cough and looked over to Kirishima who was beating his chest.

"It's called fucking chewing you dumbass, maybe you should try it," Bakugou barked as he watched as Kirishima grabbed his fruit milk and took a few sips. He coughed again as he shook his head.

"Man, I chewed! What I was shocked about was you looking like you are about to murder Uraraka. No one wants to murder her. I mean wanting to kill her is like wanting to kill a kitten," he wheezed. Bakugou raised a brow.

"I don't want to kill her," he muttered shoving some food into his mouth.

"You definitely looked like you wanted to," Kirishima shrugged. Bakugou stayed silent for a moment.

"I pissed her off," he said quietly. Kirishima looked over at him and raised his brows.

"What? How did you manage that?"

"I don't know. She said I was fucking mean."

"Well, you are mean."

"I am not mean, you dumbass," Bakugou growled. Next to him Kirishima snorted.

"Man, if you pissed her off it must have been something bad. She usually just lets most stuff roll off of her back," Kirishima shrugged and continued to shovel in the food. Bakugou stayed silent. He once again tried to figure out why the fuck it was that it even mattered to him. It's not like he needed her in his life or anything. He shook his head. Just like she said, they didn't matter to each other. With that thought he went on the rest of the day as if she didn't exist.

Well, he would have done just that if Midnight didn't have to throw a fucking wrench into his plan.

"Okay my little lovelies, it is now time to get started on terms papers. This will make up thirty five percent of your grades, and it will also be a team project," she smiled as she flicked that stupid whip thing of hers. He ground his teeth at the words. Fucking team work, just fucking great. He could do this shit by himself, and he didn't get why he had to work with some one else.

"The next pairing: Bakugou and Uraraka!"

This was just fucking great.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of the legs of a desks screeching against the linoleum floor filled the classroom for a few moments. Once Bakugou had butted his desk against hers he flopped down into the seat.

"Guess we are going to have to fucking talk to each other," he grumbled as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He saw her purse her lips but then gave a curt nod.

"I guess so," she said as she turned to look at him. "Do you have any ideas about what you want this paper to be about?" She asked as she looked down and began playing with her finger nubs drawing his attention to them. His eyes narrowed for a moment as he examined them. Kitten paws. That was the fucking thing that popped into his head. And for some fucked up reason he really wanted to touch them. She sighed breaking his focus from her toe...finger... paw...bean... nubby things. "I was thinking maybe going with something like the quirk rebellion," she shrugged.

"The quirk rebellion?" he raised his brow. Out of everything that they could have chosen, she wanted to focus on something that was extremely dark? It took him off guard. She nodded to him.

"I find it fascinating. I mean, it could easily happen again and I think it is a good thing to make sure people understand what happened," she said seriously. "Also, we could each research one side, you could do the view point of the heros and I could do the villains." He couldn't help but snort at her.

"Right, another quirk rebellion. Like that would ever fucking happen," he grumbled as he sunk into his seat. She raised her blows at him.

"You really don't think it could happen again?" She asked him with wide eyes. She says she doesn't want to be called fucking stupid, maybe she shouldn't ask such stupid questions He snorted at her again as he shook his head.

"Almost everyone has a fucking quirk. The first rebellion was about getting rid of people with quirks. Those weak fuckers with no quirks were scared of them, then there ones that thought that they were the "chosen" few, who had strong quirks, thought that they needed to be the ones in charge. That's how fucking Hero's came about, to level the field. That is what happened. How is that going to happen again?" He rolled his eyes. She looked at him for a moment cheeks all puffed up like an angry blowfish.

"I wasn't saying that it would be exactly like the first rebellion, but if you think that there aren't any prejudices or class-ism in the world, then you are blind. Sure, quirk users out number non quirk people, but now people are scared of non quirk users. Do you know that there are some people that want them to have no breeding rights?" she scrunched her nose. All Bakugou could do was hold his lips in a tight line. No, he hadn't heard about that and he wasn't about to let her know that. Though, before he could reply she continued to yammer on. "Then there is the whole class system with quirks and the licensing to use them. Some people believe U.S.'s should be sent to internment like facilities," her brow pulled as she frowned. She was fucking getting worked up over stupid shit, and he couldn't get why. None of those things affected them.

"Whatever," He growled. " We can do the fucking quirk rebellion. When do you want to get together to work on it? I know she said we have till the end of term, but I don't procrastinate at shit," he slid down in his seat. She smiled at him calming her self down.

"I'd rather work on it right away also. I have my classes right after school, then my apprenticeship, but I could do after dinner a few nights a week, if that works for you?" She tapped her pencil against her lips. "Oh, then we can work on it some Sundays."

"After sparing," He grunted. He watched as she raised a brow at him. She looked at him for a minute questioningly.

"We are sparing?" she cocked her head to the side. He frowned at her.

"Why the fuck wouldn't we be sparing," he growled. She blinked at him then let out a sigh.

"Fine, after sparing," she slumped in her chair.

"Good."

She then went back to ignoring his existence. He didn't know what to do about that. He had been civil in class, even letting her pick out the stupid fucking topic. What else could he do? Not that it mattered. No, he pushed her from his mind and continued on his day then training. He wouldn't have to deal with it till Sunday and that was fine with him. He didn't need to focus on her.

"BAKUGOU! I AM OUT OF CEREAL!" That was his greeting on Saturday morning as he was getting ready to go to the gym. Ashido stood in front of him with a few flakes of some sugary shit sitting in a bowl.

"Why the fuck should I care?" He grunted as he tried to sidestep her. She mimicked his movement blocking his way. "Plus, that shit is bad for you. A waste of calories," he tried to step in the other direction only to be fucking blocked again.

"I don't care if it is a waste of calories, it is scrumptious. Then, there is the fact that I don't want to have to make breakfast. All I wanted was to pour it in the bowl, but alas I am out of the tiny crunches of pleasure! What ever shall I do?" Ashido sighed dramatically as she raised her arm and rested it on her forehead. "Oh, I know make the people that are on grocery duty get me some more," she dropped the arm then smiled at him. Shit. He had forgotten about that. He glared at the pink girl. She tapped a finger on the side of her bowl.

"Fuck! Fine! Get all the losers to get their lists together then I can go and get all of that shit food you want!" He shouted as he turned to go back upstairs.

"Thanks bunches Baku!" Ashido yelled from behind him.

"Fuck off!" He flipped her the bird as he stalked off.

The elevator door opened to the third floor and he stomped his way through the hall. Some people that were making their way out of their rooms looked at him curiously but didn't stop him. Good. He was pissed. He had planned to spend the better part of the day training, but now he was stuck getting these ass hats food. Glowering, he walked up the door that accompanied the name plate reading Uraraka Ochako. He slammed his fist against it. A second later the door opened and he looked down to see he standing looking up at him. She was in gym pants, tank top and had a gym bag over her shoulders. Seemed he wasn't the only dumb ass to forget about their chore.

"It's Saturday, Bakugou," she sighed and her shoulder slumped a bit.

"I know what day it is, dumb ass," he snapped. She looked up at him with furrowed brows.

"We agreed to train on Sundays. I have other things to take care of today," she tried to push past him but he placed his hand on the door frame blocking her in. She took a deep breath.

"Well, you'll have to reschedule. The extra's are out of food and we are the ones that have to fuckin get it. Remember?" He snarled. She blinked as it clicked. She frowned for a moment.

"Shoot, I totally forgot," she whined as she ran her hand through her hair. "Okay, let me just change then I'll meet you downstairs. Is there a list?"

"I told them to get one," he dropped his hand as she nodded. With out a response she turned back into her room closing the door.

Bakugou didn't bother changing from his gym gear. He didn't care what he was wearing and he would have to go train after they were done with the shopping anyways. So, there he stood in the common rooms bellowing for all those fuckers to write down what they needed and if they didn't hurry they couldn't blame him. Fifteen minutes later Uraraka came running down the stairs wearing the most ridiculous outfit he had ever seen in his life. She had a shirt that had a bull dog wearing a astronaut helmet with rainbow stars around it, a black hoodie, pleated pink skirt, black and white stripped thigh high socks and green converse. Had she just grabbed random shit out of her closet with out looking and just threw them on?

"Ready to go?" She asked as she adjusted straps... for fucks sake. Her backpack was a fucking cat.. or was that a panda? He couldn't fucking tell. "Are you okay?" she asked after a moment of him staring at her.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he sneered as he pointed to... all of her. She cocked her head then looked down at herself.

"Clothes?" she looked up at him.

"Clothes meant for a fucking toddler," he scoffed. She rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged.

"I like 'em," was all she said as she walked past him; asking if everyone was sure that they had added to the list. She turned and looked at him. "Really Bakugou, it's just clothes. It's not like you have never seen me in other things besides our uniform," she sighed as she walked past him. No, there was where she was wrong. He had never seen her dress like that. Actually if he really thought about it, he had only seen her in her uniform, work out clothes and rarely pajamas. Nothing could have prepared him for this monstrosity.

They began to walk to the grocery store. Neither of them really talked and it felt like a tense silence. That may have been because he kept glancing at her as she bounced down the sidewalk. All bright colors and swishing fabric. At one point she turned looked at him and smiled.

"What were you going to train on?" He mumbled to her, he just wanted the tense atmosphere around him to stop. She looked at him quizzically.

"Oh, you mean like martial arts or quirks?" she asked after a moment. He rolled his eyes and nodded. "I was going to quirk train. I have been working on increasing my weight and also my reach," she said happily as she skipped along. Reach? How the fuck would that work? She had to touch shit to make it float.

"Reach?"

"Yeah, my reach. Actually for a couple of different thing. I want to be able to be able to increase the distance of things that I have floating. It works kinda like when I pick up too much weight. I get nauseous," she shrugged but then a wide smile slid on her face. "I also want to kinda see how far of an area I can effect when I touch the ground. Kinda like sting theory in a way. Right now, I think I can counter the weight of probably a hundred feet or so underground. Though If I keep working I don't doubt that eventually I might be able to reach the core of the earth," her cheeks began to turn pinker as she talked. For a moment he was transfixed on the sudden color change, that was until his brain caught up to what she just said. She could affect the fucking worlds gravity. Was she really trying to do that shit? If she did, wouldn't that mean the fucking end?

"You're tryin to fuckin reach the earths core?" he repeated as he looked over at her and blinked. Her eyes went wide for a moment and her mouth opened before she shook her head.

"Oh, no! I musta worded tha wrong! I wouldn't do tha. I mean, could ya imagine the ramifications if I did. I am pretty sure that would... Well, Poof... bring on the end of the world, ya know. I just think that it may be a possibility. But ya know, I dunno. Maybe there is a max to how far I can go. I would love to find another gravity wielder and find out, but I haven't been able to find one," she spoke in rushed words as she pushed her bangs away making them stand on end for a moment before falling back down. He tore his eyes off of her and looked forward. That was a lot to take in. Sure, his quirk was fucking awesome and he had so much damn power with it, but he knew that himself alone wouldn't pose a threat to an entire fucking planet. A city, maybe... planet, no. He looked at her out of the side of his eye. If she was right... this little gremlin of chaos, wearing her unfortunate outfit and a fucking cat/panda backpack, had the power to bring everything around her to their knees. He wondered if she understood what it was she was saying. Then he wondered if he should be the fucking one that told her.

"Oh! Look! They're havin' a flash sale!" she jumped next to him. He looked over at her to catch her speeding up her pace as she hurried to the store. He didn't even notice that they were already there. He walked in to see her standing with a flyer in her hand and a gleam in her eyes that looked dangerous. When he was next to her she smiled and shoved the fucking flyer in his face. "They are allowing coupons during the sale too! We can probably cut the bill by nearly thirty or forty percent!" she yelled before pulling her panda backpack, he decided that it had to be a panda due to the lack of tail, forward and pulling out a folder that had pieces of paper jutting out of it. He frowned as he watched her open it to reveal a mess of coupons. This was going to be a long fucking trip.

First thing first, they went to the fresh produce section. Uraraka had decided that she would gather the vegetables and he would get the fruit. After gathering most of what he needed he was standing next to a pile of apples and was putting some in the cart when he looked up to see a boy of medium stature, squared features and sandy brown hair grinning widely at Uraraka's direction. He lifted a brow and watched as the kid, who had to be around their age, stalk towards the girl.

"If my eye dun did deceive me. Is tha you Coupons?" The boy said with a heavy drawl as he slowly walked up to Uraraka. From where he was standing, Bakugou could only see her back but he did notice how her shoulders tensed at the voice, making the panda raise slightly. The boy slithered next to her and wrapped his arm around her back resting his hand on her hip, slightly pushing her shirt up so that he was making contact with the skin of her waist. Who the fuck was this asshole? Some one she had met up with those battles?

"Aw, not even gunna give dear ol me a greetin?" The boy sighed as he pulled her closer. She was tensed even more as he turned her to face him, a head of cabbage gripped tightly in her hand. "What ever are ya doin' here? The city ain't really a place for people like you," the boy lowered his head so he was speaking directly in her ear. It looked like he should have been whispering, but he spoke loud enough for all around to hear what the fuck it was he was saying. "Did ya find some fool to take ya to the big ol' city? I wonder what ya are doing to him hmmm?" Bakugou's eyes narrowed as he watched the kids hand move from slightly under her shirt to dip under the waist of her skirt. Why the fuck was she letting this happen?

"I go to school here," her voice was quite but stern as she looked up at the kid. Her cheeks darkening as she blushed.

"Oh, she does still speak," he chuckled. "Tha's right. I did hear 'bout tha. Somethin' 'bout ya beein' on TV. What was the name of tha' school again?" His hand kept roaming over her hip.

"UA"

"Tha's right. The famous UA. My, my, they musta really settled for the likes of you. Or, ya must be a charity type thing. Ya' know takin' the slow in an all," a smirk pulled at the boys lips as looked at her. Bakugou had a fucking apple in his hand and frankly he didn't know who he wanted to hit it with more. Why the fuck was she letting this southern version of Grape Rape grope her. As for Southern Grape Rape... Well, the dude seemed like a total fucking douche. He didn't throw it, he couldn't afford an altercation out of school, instead he just glared as he saw the perv's grip tightening on her waist.

"It's not charity. I earned my way in," she growled quietly as she looked up at the boy. He kept his fucking smirk on his face his brow raising.

"I sure ya "earned" yer way in. Ya probably were shakin and jigglin all tha way," he leaned closer. Bakugou could see the muscles in his forearm move as his fingers pushed harder into he skin. "Ya know, ya never did greet me properly. How 'bout it? Just say hello to yer senpai formally? Use my name," his fucking face was cheek to cheek with hers as he spoke. That was enough. Bakugou couldn't watch what ever the fuck this was any longer.

"Oi! Cheeks, ya done? Or are you planning on fucking chit chatting all day?" He barked over the produce stands. He saw her jump but the kid just lazily looked his way. That was until he made eye contact with Bakugou. There was fucking recognition in his eyes as he stood up straight and released his grip on her hip. She whipped her head over, her face flushed as she looked at him with wide watery eyes. Was she about to fucking cry?

"Suba... You should probably be on your way," Uraraka finally spoke up after a heavy pause. The boy was still wide eyed as he looked at Bakugou. That was until he heard her speak. The fear and anxiety fell from his face as another fucking smirk took place.

"Damn, almost had it," he looked down at her. "Well, I'll be hopin ta see ya 'round, O-cha-ko," he nearly purred. She frowned as the boy smirked once more before turning and sauntering off. She shook her body for a moment before turning to him. A large grin was plastered on her face, and he knew that it was fake.

"You done with the fruits? I just gotta get a couple more things, then I'll be done." If it was possible her smile grew even wider. He narrowed his eyes at her. She was fucking lying. She only had a few items in her cart. Normally he would have said something, but the fact was that as her eyes squinted with her smile he could see the liquid push to the edge. For some reason he didn't say anything. He just grunted as he threw a few apples into a bag.

Besides the perv, the actual shopping part wasn't horrible. What was horrible was the fucking checkout. Not only did Uraraka have to triple check that the clerk was giving the flash sale prices, she also was using coupons. That wouldn't have been bad in itself, but what was bad was the fact that she once again was a being of chaos. None of her coupons were sorted, some of them were expired and she still tried to get them to use them. It was a fucking nightmare. All he wanted to do was ring up all the shit and head home, but no. Uraraka wouldn't even let a single yen go if there was a miscalculation. How the hell was she able to keep track of that shit, but not her coupons or even her fucking room? It was beyond him.

After about a half an hour of finagling and bartering they were done. Bakugou was at his limit. All he wanted to do was blow up the register and all the fucking groceries. Then he remembered that this was going to happen every week for the next two and a half fucking months. He didn't know if he could handle it.

"If you plan on using those shitty coupons, you better have them fucking organized and ready to fucking go next time," He growled as he grabbed the bags out of the cart. She looked at him as she grabbed her own arm full. "And don't try to use fucking expired ones, they are expired for a damn reason. It shouldn't take us more time to check out then to actually fucking shop."

Her mouth pursed as she looked at him before she reached out and touched the bags that he was carrying taking away the weight. Well, that was more convenient. He wasn't looking forward to the half a mile trek with an extra ninety pounds. He made a grunt of thanks as he began to walk away.

"Do you know how much we saved using the coupons?" She asked after she had caught up with him, her bags as light as his. He rolled his eyes. "A few thousand yen! Don't you think it is silly to pay full price when you have the option of having gettin a discount! I mean, you can save it up for a rainy day fund!" She was waving the receipt in his face.

"Fine, use the fucking coupons! Just keep them fucking organized! How damn hard it that?" He growled. She puffed up her cheeks then turned her head away from him and continued to push forward. Good. Maybe she'll fucking listen.

They went back to the dorms unloaded the groceries and then went their own fucking merry way.

The next morning Bakugou woke up and went to Uraraka's room. He pounded on the door for a few minutes before giving up and heading to the gym. He frowned as he walked there. She better fucking be at the gym and not make him go hunting for her. When he got to the building he threw the doors open to find her already in the middle stretching. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Mornin' Bakugou," her voice was scratchy and rough as if she just woke up. He narrowed his eyes as he scanned her face to see puffy dark bags under her eyes. She then opened her mouth and let out a long loud yawn. Fucking dumbass was probably up half the night doing gods knows what.

"You better be ready," he grunted as he tossed his bag to the side.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved him off before getting up and searching through her bag. Once again she was dumping the contents before she found her iPod. He internally groaned. He really wasn't in the mood for some pop shit, but he would have to deal with it. The beep notification of syncing echoed in the large room. A couple more beeps followed before she placed the device down and turned towards him as he was finishing a quick leg stretch.

"Ya ready?" She asked as she stretched her arm over her head. He nodded as and began to walk in to the center of the room.

"Let the bodies hit the floor, Let the bodies hit the floor," whispered from the speakers. He raised a brow as he looked as her, she just looked at him with a crooked smirk.

"Bring it," he snarled. They exchanged the first blows as the singer began to scream.

He was distracted. It shouldn't have got to him, but the fucking playlist she had going was nothing like what he thought she would play. He didn't even know half of the fucking songs that ranged from metal, punk, alternative and a small bit of pop. He eyed her as they moved around each other. Who the fuck made her the play list? Maybe it was Earlobes? Because nothing about the music said Uraraka.

An hour in and she was once again had him, 8-2. She called a water break. Not that he would have ever say it to her, but he also needed it. As they walked off the mat towards their bags he rolled his shoulder. Fuck, it was still throbbing from the throw she had performed on him. He should tape it, but he would wait till after the spar. He didn't need her to know about it. Instead, he followed her to the benches and took a seat on the other side she had flopped on. Another song rolled on, once again one he didn't know.

"Who made you the playlist?" He asked as he whipped his mouth with the back of his hand after taking a drink. She raised a brow at him.

"Who made it for me?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, was it Earlobes? Or a guy from 1-B?" He downed the rest of his bottle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw he scowling at him.

"Oh, so some one had to have made me the playlist?" she grunted as she fished through her bag for another water bottle.

"This isn't the type of shit you are into," he shrugged. She growled. She fucking growled at him again.

"Oh, it isn't? You think that you know me? Well, you know nothing, Bakugou," she hissed as she bowed her head down causing her hair to hang in front of her face. She took a few shaky breaths before snapping he head over to look at him. Her eyes were cold as she looked at him but her hair seemed to be slightly raising from around her face. He forced himself not to swallow. "Why is it tha' ya think I need people to do everythin' fer me?' She said slowly in a thick accent. Usually hearing her go all fucking hick was amusing to him, not thing time. Not with the pure anger that she was exuding. "Why?" He took a deep breath through his nose and swallowed thickly even though he tried not to. Frankly she was kinda fucking scary. But there was something else too. Something that he couldn't describe about her.

"I thought, you would be into fucking K-pop or some shit," he tried to snap but it didn't come out as heated as intended. She tucked her lips between teeth for a moment before standing up.

"I was raised on construction sites, Bakugou. Do you really see those guys listenin' to some K-pop?" she said tiredly. "Ya ready ta get go again?" She didn't look at him. Instead she just walked to the middle of the floor he followed her with out a word.

Sparing with her was still frustrating. Though, this time his frustration wasn't that she kept winning, it was because she wasn't giving her all at the moment. He knew that because his wins were way up. He knew he was a fast learner, but even then he shouldn't have won the last five matches. Not when she was wiping the floor with him in the morning. He pinned her to the floor and scowled at her.

"What's the issue? Is it about the stupid fucking music? Fine, I am fucking sorry for saying some one else made it for you. Does that make it better?" he growled as he looked down at her. She struggled a little under him but quickly became lax. She looked up at him with a blank face.

"I am just tired Bakugou," she sighed as she closed her eye. He cocked a brow.

"You need to be more fucking responsible Uraraka. Seriously, go to sleep at a decent time," he sighed. She narrowed her eyes at him and pushed him off and began to roll away. As she moved his gaze narrowed on her hip as the tank top rolled up revealing four circled shaped bruises. His stomach tightened at the sight, making his anger rise. He reached gabbing onto her hip and pushed her shirt up a little.

"What tha hell, Bakugou?" she screeched under him trying to push his hand away. He wouldn't let her instead grabbing her wrists with one hand and pushing them down above her head. "You can't just be grabbin' me like tha," this time she struggled hard against him. That was until he looked up from her hip to glare at her. The moment their eyes met she stilled.

"You let that douche grab you," he hissed then looked down to her hip, his finger brushed against the largest of the bruise. He heard her inhale sharply at the touch. "What the fuck was that all about anyways? You two fuck or something?" He grunted as he looked up at her, letting his grip on her wrist loosen as he knelt back. He didn't expect what happened next. No, a knee to the groin was the last thing that he had anticipated. But it happened and he was sure his nuts were up to his chin. There was a sound that left him, that he didn't know how to explain as he rolled to his side in a fetal position. He could barely breath, and he didn't even notice when she had gotten to her feet.

"Just shut the fuck up!" She yelled. Really yelled. And cursed. He blinked through the pain as he looked up at her to see her eyes narrowed as she looked down. "Tha's non of ya's business. Who do ya think ya are? Ya, know wha'? I amma thinkin' we are dun. For real. I can't do this wicha anymore. We'll work on our project and tha's it. Go back to how things were before. Ya not payin attention to me, and me stayin outta yer way. Go ask Oijiro if ya wanna spar. He's real good with martial arts," she began to walk away.

"Oijiro?" he managed to cough out. She let out a long sigh.

"Tails. Ya probably know him as Tails," she grunted as she picked up her bag. She then left the gym with out another word.

Bakugou laid there for a while longer. God damn it, he felt fucking bad again. How the fuck was that even possible? He was the one laying there hoping that his testicles didn't get lost in his stomach, yet he was the one feeling bad. He didn't even really know what he did either. He didn't think that the music thing was that big. It wasn't like he was mean about it, but really who would have thought that her music was filled with curse words and violence? Not when she was the picture of bubbly pop. Then... Ah, well fuck... It was the fucking touching her hip. He didn't even know why the hell he did it. There was no need for him to touch her, but it was like as if he wanted to see if they were real. The fact that she bruised under the hand of the fucking...

He rolled over on his back and slammed his hands against the mat. Why the fuck did he even care in the first place?


	7. Chapter 7

She was done. She was so freaking done. Why was he even in her life? All he did was make smart alec comments and then make her feel stupid. It was like as if he couldn't believe that she could think for herself. There was a point after the sports festival that she had thought that he had some respect for her. Now, well, she was sure that there wasn't any. He was only using her for her knowledge that she learned at her dojos. Well, screw him. If he wanted to learn how to fight like that, he can go and join different dojos too. She didn't need to be used. Not any more. Not by him.

She stilled for a moment. Hadn't she basically broken up with him a few times? How the heck was she still in this situation? Maybe she was doing this wrong? It isn't like she had broken up with people before. Not her friend nor a boyfriend. Well, there needs to be a boyfriend first to break up. She never had a boyfriend before. She shook her head as she walked into her room. She would have to ask Mina or Momo about that.

She sighed as she flopped down on her bed face first. She still had to see him later that afternoon. She wished that she could switch partners, or maybe just get it to be a solo project, but she knew that wasn't something that Midnight would do. No, she would lecture her on how it is important to work together, even with some one she didn't like. She got it. She **_really_** did. But, to be honest, Bakugou was beyond some one that she just didn't like at this point.

She huffed as she turned over. She really couldn't just lay there all day. She wished she could, but she needed to get her laundry done and attempt to organize her room. Groaning she pushed herself up. When she did, she could smell that her deodorant clearly had given up. Wrinkling her nose as she gathered some clean clothes, towel and her shower caddy. A shower. That is just what she needed to help her clear her head.

She was grateful when she entered the bathroom and there was no one in there. She didn't have to force a smile on her face and act like she wasn't in a foul mood. She stripped her clothes off and frowned as she looked down at her hip. There sat the four purple marks that had Bakugou so enthralled. She narrowed her eyes at the bruises as she frowned. Slowly she ran the pad of her index finger over the skin. Biting down on her lip, her nose flared her and anger began to bubble again.

_"You let that douche bag grab you,_" Bakugous voice echoed in her head. She shook it. What does he know anyways? She didn't let that jerk do anything. It wasn't like that. There was so much more going on then he knew. _"You two fuck or something?" _The anger flushed away as nausea filled her. It was worse then when she over extended her quirk. She rushed to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the porcelain.

She knelt there panting, naked, on the floor for a moment. She just wanted to throw an epic tantrum... she wouldn't. She'd hold it in. Don't, she screamed to herself in her head. Don't go there, not now. There is no need to think about it. No, she just had to keep her eyes looking forward. Later, when she was standing strongly on her own two feet is when she would look back and right the wrongs of the past. Not until then. Keep looking forward.

After she was done washing and dressing in a pink long sleeve shirt , green skirt, and leggings she started on the chores that she had to get done. All too quickly came the time when she was suppose to meet with Bakugou for the project. She scowled as she threw the laundry on her bed, she would have to hang and fold it when... Who was she kidding? No, she wouldn't be putting anything away. None of her clothes have seen the inside of her closet or drawers in weeks. She didn't have time. More then likely she will just throw it on her table then rummage through it as the days went by. Wrinkles never hurt anyone.

She went through her belongings until she found the note books that she needed and made her way out of her room. Once she was standing outside her door, was when she realized that she never talked with Bakugou about where they would meet. She quirked her mouth. Well, it would have to be the common rooms since there is no way the she was going to actively attempt to find him. Nope, if he really wanted to get this paper started he could find her there, since she didn't want him in her room and she didn't want to be in his.

She sat on the couch for nearly twenty minutes zoning out to some reality show. There were only a few people around and all of them were studying or eating. She sighed as she watched some girl pressing herself on some guy, trying way too hard to get his attention. Not that she would know if that was way too hard or not. She never had tried to hit on anyone. She cocked her head to the side as she watched the woman suggestively trace a finger from her collar bone down between her breasts. Did that even really work?

"I was standing outside your fucking door for over ten fucking minutes." Uraraka jumped as a growl came out next to her. She fumbled with the remote in her hand before clicking the television off then looking up to see him glowering at her. She didn't even try to hide the smirk that suddenly appeared on her lips. No, it felt nice to see him get upset after what a jackass he had been. "Oh, you find that fucking funny?" he sneered as he walked around and flopped down on the couch next to her. She didn't stop herself from nodding.

"Yep," she smiled as she looked over at him. He narrowed his eyes at her and frowned before snorting and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, fuck you," he groused. Then he began to... No, that couldn't be right. But it was. Bakugou was actually sitting there pouting. She licked her lips as she tried to stop the grin. "So we just going to sit here all fucking night or are we going to actually work on the shit?" he glared at her before grabbing his bag at the side of the couch. She blinked for a moment before pulling her note books from the coffee table onto her lap.

"I'm good to go. I have been ready for a half an hour," she smiled as she patted the note books on her lap. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye for a moment before muttering something that she couldn't hear, then went back to looking through his bag. She drew down her brows as she watched him. He seemed tense, which she didn't get. She was the one that had an issue with him always saying how stupid she was and being completely inappropriate. But with how he was working his jaw and the cords in his neck were really taunt told her he was upset. What was his problem? Well... Maybe... Maybe, she _**really**_ was stupid, of course he would be pissed at her. She did hit him in the family jewels.

"Fuck," he snarled as he threw his bag down causing her to jump. "I fucking grabbed the wrong note book," he sighed and threw himself against the couch then slowly turned his head towards her. "Guess we'll just use yours, Round face. Hope you take better ones then Shitty Hair." His hand went to reach for the piles of note books in her lap and she felt her heart stop. Her hands tightened around them as he placed his much larger hand on them.

"Don't," she managed to squeak out. His grip lessened as he glared at her. "You can just go get yours. I can wait," as his grip lessened hers became stronger as she attempted to pull the note books into her chest. He didn't let her though, he pushed them down slightly. She strained a smile. He studied her for a moment, his eyes roaming her face, his hand still pushing down her composition book.

"Don't be fucking stupid. It would be a waste of fucking time," he huffed before he quickly pulled the note book from her.

"Bakugou! Don't!" She yelled. It was too late. He already had the book open and was flipping through the pages. Instantly her stomach began to twist painfully as the bile rose in her throat. She could feel the color draining from her face as she watched his face contort as he looked through the pages. It was as if everything was moving slowly and she felt as if her body was thrown off a cliff. His fingers pushing the pages, his brow lowering as his mouth pulled down further into a frown. He was just moving so painfully slow. She wasn't sure if she was breathing or not, but she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"What... the... fuck... is... this?" His mouth moved so slow as the words came out. His eyes were still looking down at the pages before he looked up. His crimson eyes felt like they were burning into her. Suddenly she took in a sharp breath as he continued to look at her intently. Well, she really hadn't been breathing. "Really? What the fuck is this? You have a fucking toddler taking your notes? How do you read this shit? I don't even think these are real words?" He lifted the notebook and held it so it was up and down. Shit. That was all that she could scream in her head as she looked at him. Shit!

Then came the familiar tingle in her nasal cavities as she could feel the tearing being pushed from her ducts. Oh, great and now she was going to cry. She was going to cry in front of Bakugou because he now knew that there was something wrong with her. She shook her head. Nope, no, she wouldn't, couldn't, let him see her tears. Taking a deep breath and trying to still her trembling lips she did what anyone would have done. Well, any coward. She jumped off the coach, turned and ran.

"What the hell?! Uraraka! What the fuck?!" She could hear him screaming behind her, but she didn't stop. No, she couldn't. He knew too much about things that he shouldn't and she couldn't deal with that right now.

She ran to the stair well, then up all the flights. When she reached the top her thighs, butt, and lungs burned. Also her eyes hadn't stopped watering. She pushed though the door at top and ran to the center of the roof. She stood for a moment before she fell to her knees. Her shoulder shuddered as she attempted to calm herself. How stupid is this? God, maybe Bakugou had been right all the freaking time. She was. She was freaking stupid. She was a stupid little girl that was crying on a stupid roof. Trying so freaking hard to keep up with all the brilliance that is around her. She was like a lightening bug flickering in a thunderstorm.

Somehow, after a long while, she managed to get her breathing under control and her sobs where only coming in small hiccups. She didn't know how long she was up there, but it seemed like hours. She pushed the back of her hand against her eyes trying to push the liquid away. She probably looked like complete hell at the moment. She had never been a pretty crier. When she got like this, she looked like a demon that just crawled out of the pits of hell. It wasn't attractive. She tried to inhale through her nose letting out a long wet snort.

"That's real fucking classy." She groaned as his voice rang out from behind him. He was smart, why the heck couldn't he take a hint? She didn't want to be around him right now. Heck, she probably never wanted to see him again. She didn't turn to look at him, instead she kept her gaze on the cement floor under her. She closed her eyes as she heard his foot steps approach her. She still didn't look up as he stood next to her.

"So what you have.. like.. an E.D or something? Ya know it's not a big deal," he voice was rough as he asked, or was it stated? She wasn't sure. She almost jumped at how close he seemed to be. Her eyes shot open as she looked up to glare at him only to find that he was squatting next to her.

"What?" she croaked out shaking her head. Did he seriously say what she thought he did?

"A fucking E.D." He looked at her like she was dumb and she was probably looking at him the same way.

"NO!" She finally blurted out as she sat back on her heels.

"Ei said..."

"You were discussing it with Kirishima?!" And at that point in time all the blood in her body forced it's way into her face and she swore that the temperature of the earth went up by seven degrees and it was a good possibility that her head was going to explode.

"Fuck, I told you it's not..." He glared at her as he spoke between clenched teeth.

"I don't have E.D.!" She stood up as she put her hand on her cheeks. He narrowed his gaze at her, his mouth slightly open and he looked slightly confused. "Bakugou, do you know what E.D. is?" she asked slowly as she cocked her head. His brows lowered as he raised himself up to her.

"Some type of learning shit. Something with the way your brain works or some shit," he shook his head as he looked at her. She laughed. Like really laughed and he glowered at her. Like a real death glare. That made her laugh even more. God, she was truly losing it. "Stop fucking laughing!" And at that she laughed harder. For minutes.

"Okay, okay," she panted once her hysterics came to an end. "I don't have E.D." She shook her head. "I would need to have a penis to have that, and I lack one," she giggled. Bakugou's eyes went wide. "E.D. is Erectile Dysfunction," she pursed her lips as to not laugh again. He shook his head.

"Na, Shitty hair said..."

"L.D.?"

"Fuck... yeah, that was it."

"Learning Disability," she said slowly all humor fading. Her stomach clenched as she spoke the words. She didn't want to say them, she didn't want people to know. Unknowingly her fingers fumbled with the hem of her skirt as she looked away. She felt so incredibly naked, and the silence that was happening felt constrictive.

"So what? You can't fucking write or some shit?" She looked over to him and expected to see him glaring, but he wasn't. It was one of the few times that his face was completely relaxed. It took her off guard. She didn't expect him to look... so human? She slowly shook her head.

"No.. Well kinda... I have dysgraphia and dyslexia," she took a breath as she tucked her lips in between her teeth.

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about," he shrugged. His words held no bite or sting. Honestly, she was expecting that he was going to ridicule her or make some type of snarky remark. Maybe even give her a crappy nick name. "So what the hell is that?" She pursed her lips for a moment. Was she really going to explain to Bakugou of all people what was wrong with her? She hadn't even told Tsu or Deku! If she was going to tell people it really shouldn't have been him. Though, it seemed that she really didn't have a choice in the matter. Not after he saw her note book and she just told him. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"With dyslexia I have trouble reading. The words don't look right for me or they don't look like how I think that the words should look. Or they get flipped around... Sometimes my mind scrambles the letter placement or there can be doubles and shadows. So, basically it takes me a really long time to read and to understand what I am reading. I usually have to read a page three times or more to make sure I understand it. Dysgraphia makes it really hard for me to write. I have to concentrate really hard to get the letters to look like they should and to properly space them, and to get them in a straight line. Since I have to focus so hard on that, I often forget what I am about to write," she scrunched her nose. She left some things out, but that was the jist. This was the first time she attempted to explain it to some one who wasn't a medical professional or her parents. She wasn't even sure if she was using the right words. She slowly opened her eyes to see Bakugou studying her.

"So you really**_ are_** fucking studying all the time," his brow raised as he looked at her. Her hands bunched the fabric of her skirt as she nodded.

"What? You just sit in your room reading the same shit over and over again?" She blinked as he cocked his head. Was he interested in understanding this? or was he interested in it because she wasn't normal? Slowly she shook her head.

"Na, not really. I will read some things alone, but my Pa will usually read out loud tha chapters ta me and I'll be tryin ta read along. I wasn't diagnosed until I a'bout thirteen, so I am real far behind with tutoring. Then ther is tha fact tha all the programs available for dyslexics are real expensive. My Pa has beena looking real hard inta all the different methods. We can't really afford ta be payin, ya kno, and my school was real tiny like ,an didn't know what to do with me. I mean, they totally thought that I was jus stupid... I have always been told that I amma be stupid," she blushed as she word vomited and looked away. Great, and her accent was full force. She probably sounded like a hick. But sometimes she just couldn't stop it. She shook her head. She didn't know why she was telling him all this. Maybe it just felt good to let someone else know that she really was trying hard for her grades. There was a pregnant pause and he just stood there examining her face.

"You know they have tutors for that type of shit here?" She looked over at him to see Bakugou raising an eyebrow at her. She shook her head . He snorted. "You need to talk to Shitty Hair. He has a supplemental tutor for ADD or a short terms memory thing. I forgot but he explained that shit to me once," he shrugged as he pushed his hands into his pocket.

"I didn't think, tha they would..." she frowned.

"Ch, it's a fucking school. Ya really think you are the only one that has issues? Fuck, I mean look at Pikachu, I know he goes to tutors too," he rolled his eyes. She blinked. She wasn't use to having a school that would help. She was used to being told it was her fault for being so lazy about her school work and reading. That if she just tried harder that she would just "grow out" of all of it. "Seriously, fucking talk to Kirishima he'll know how to get you set up." All she could do was stare with her mouth open. This was seriously his reaction? He was trying to help her? After a moment he began to glare at her again. "So what? Are you done crying like a fucking pansy on the roof? Can we start this shitty paper?" He narrowed his eyes. She nodded at him as she pulled herself together and smoothed out her skirt. He looked at her with a raised brow before turning and walking towards the stair well.

"Hey Bakugou," she breathed as she jogged next to him. He looked over his shoulder at her. "How did you know where I was?" She asked as she slowed next to him. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I've seen you come up here when you needed to be alone. I just fucking figured that you would be here," he shrugged before continuing to walk away. She blinked. She didn't thing that he ever paid any attention to her.

They returned down to the common rooms and began to work on the paper. With out saying anything Bakugou took over the writing and would read out loud excerpts of his note book. Not to say he was acting like a perfect saint. No, not at all. He would still get frustrated then curse, growl, and yell when she got distracted. Though, over all it went much smoother then she thought it would be.

Later that night, when she would be usually video calling her Pa, she headed to the floor above her and knocked on Kirishima's door. She stood outside for a moment tugging her lip in her teeth. This would help. It wasn't bad that she was asking for his help.

"Oh, heya Uraraka," Kirishima opened the door and beamed at her. She blinked as she looked at him. His hair was down and it always caught her off guard when it was like that. He looked like a completely different person some times.

"Hey, Kirishima," she strained a smile as she tugged on the sleeve of her shirt.

"How can I help such a lovely lady tonight?" He grinned pushing a hand through his hair as he winked. She knew he was just being playful but she couldn't stop the blush from forming on her cheeks.

"I uhh," she glanced down the hall. She still didn't want everyone to know and didn't want to be overheard. She then looked back to him, his red eyes looking down the hall to where see just looked.

'Wanna come in? I was just finishing some after dinner reps," he nodded his head towards his room. She nodded and he took a step back giving her room to come in. She walked in and looked around as she did. She hadn't seen his place since the dorm room competition. It looked pretty much the same as she had remembered it, all flames and manliness. Though, there was a definite gym like smell to the place. "Wanna take a seat?" Kirishima asked as he closed the door and sat on his weight bench. She nodded and walked over to his desk and pulled out the chair.

"So, Bakugou said that you go to a, uh... tutor," she said as she looked down at her hands. She heard him laugh and looked up to see him smiling warmly at her.

"Yeah, he said something about you might come asking about it. I mean, I didn't mean to pry, but when he was cursing at your note book I asked what was wrong with him," he shrugged. She could feel her cheeks heat as she thought about that fact that he too saw the contents. She puffed out her cheeks.

"That bad huh?" she frowned. Kirishima cocked his head and drew his brows down.

"Bad? I don't get what you are saying there."

"You know, how I write. I mean, you figured it out," she sighed and once again looked down at her hands.

"Oh. No, It's just that how you write is similar to some of the kids that I went to middle school with that were in the same special ed classes that I was in. I asked if he knew if you had an L.D." She looked up to him as he shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. I mean it just means that you learn a bit different, same as me."

Her walls were breaking again. She didn't stop them. Just let them crumble She wasn't even sure if she could have stopped it if she tried. But the next thing that she knew was that tears were streaming down her face and Kirishima was looking absolutely horrified. There finally were other people that could understand what she had been going through. Logically, she knew that she wasn't the only one in the world with a learning problem, but the thing was she had felt like she was. She had been dealing with everything like this alone for so long.

"Hey, there is no need to get upset about anything. Asking for help is hella manly," Kirishima said as he walked over to her and began to pat her should awkwardly.

"It's stupid..."

"No." He said as he shook his head, red hair swaying with the motion. "It's not stupid. You are not stupid." He squatted down so that he was eye level with her. "You just have to go about things a little different. Different is not stupid. It took me a while to really learn that, and you need to start saying it to yourself." He said in serious manner. "Got it?" She nodded her head, and he beamed back at her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You just need to talk to Aizawa. If you want I can come with, but he'll help you out. Just go before school." He squeezed her shoulder. She nodded at him.

"Thank Kirishima," she said softly.

"Was my pleasure," he smiled brightly.

The next day she hauled her butt to school twenty minutes before the first bell. There she found her home room teacher sitting at his desk staring at it like he wished it was a bed. Which, she was pretty sure was the case. She knocked on the door to break him from his trance. He turned his head and looked over at her with blood shot eyes.

"Need something Uraraka?" he said roughly. She smiled at him and walked into the classroom. She then went on to explain her situation to him. She was sure that it came out as word vomit... she had that problem often. She really hoped he understood what she was trying to say. By the time her mouth stopped flapping Aizawa just stared at her with a brow raise. He slowly blinked at her before he raised a hand and drug it down his face.

"So, you have dyslexia and dysgraphia, and you didn't think that there would be anything that a school could do to help you?" he groaned. She pursed her lips. Yeah... She felt stupid.

"Well, my old school didn't, and that was really the only experience I have of school. They just said I was lazy and stupid. So it's not like..." She stopped rambling as he raised his hand to her.

"One: You are not stupid, your old school is. Two: You should have told us. I really wonder what is in that head of yours. The fact is that you have a B average, and I know that it doesn't show your full intellect. It will be interesting to see. Three: We do peer based tutoring. Usually we try and team up people with opposite weaknesses and strengths. I will notify the principle and he will find you a match. You'll probably get something later today about it," he sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He looked at her for a moment and she looked right back. "You do know, this is suppose to be a safe place. You should feel comfortable to talk with your teachers about these issues."

She snorted. She didn't mean to, but she did. That cause Aizawa to narrow his eyes. Her hands flew up to her mouth. "Sorry," she mumbled through her fingers. "It's just that for the first couple of weeks, you threatened to expel us for walking too loudly... So it would have been really terrifying..." she nervously laughed. He just raised a brow at her as he looked at her then began to shake his head.

"I am hard on you all, because being a hero is hard. Too many students come with heads in the clouds about what being a hero is. It's about learning to follow directions, but knowing when it is right not to. Though, asking for help is never a weakness. The opposite, I believe," he raised his hand up and rested his chin again it as he slouched over his desk. "Knowing when you can't do it by yourself is a very important trait. Being too prideful out in the field will end in injury or death. Never be afraid to ask for help." His eyes were tired, but he was looking at her with a sincerity that she hadn't seen since the day that Night Eye fell. Tucking her lips between her teeth she gave him a curt nod. She honestly wasn't expecting one of the rare Aizawa dad talks. "Now get out of here till class starts. I was hoping for a nap. If I am lucky I'll grab a micro nap," he pushed his body away from the desk and let out a long yawn. She nodded at him once again before turning and hustling out of the room.

She felt lighter. Before she went to see Aizawa, the nerves made it feel like she swallowed a cement brick, but now... Now, she almost felt free. Though, there was a little shame, not because she was asking for help, but because of the fact that she had waited so long. Her teacher was right, she should have brought it up much sooner. There was nothing she could do about that now. She just had to learn her lesson and keep moving forward. Everything really was turning around.

Twenty minutes later she found herself back in her classroom as Aizawa stood in front of them with even more tired eyes, if that was even possible. He scanned his eyes over the room before letting out a dramatic sigh. "We are out of the classroom today. We will be partaking in a hero versus villain training. It will be in duo's. Since I didn't have time, nor did I want to make them, we will be using the partners from Midnight's class. So, suite up and get down to the training town."

Uraraka frowned to herself. She wasn't still angry at Bakugou. No, it was more embarrassed that he had seen her melt down. That didn't mean that she was looking forward to fighting him. Not with quirks. He always had the upper hand. She took in a breath as she glanced in his direction. He didn't even notice her as he began to gather his belongs. The lighter feeling seemed to get a little heavier.


	8. Chapter 8

Her steps were heavy as she left the changing room. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to have to fight against Bakugou. It was one thing to do the paper with him and to spar occasionally, but now she was going to be in his realm. They would be using quirks and she knew that his was stronger then hers. She sighed, he was going to annihilate her. She had thought that it was going to be a good day. It wasn't going to be a good day. Not to mention that there was something going on with her suit and it was riding up her butt. Well, more then usual.

"Teams, you need to take a pair of these ball, things. Once everyone one has one in their hands they will light up. Blue for hero, red for villain," Aizawa opened a box with the small globes and placed them on a table. Everyone immediately moved towards the table, though not Uraraka. She stayed back so she could try and dig the stupid spandex fabric out of her crack without anyone noticing. Seriously? Do they have to make it so it clings every freaking curve?

As she was waddling trying not to look like she was poking around her bottom, which probably wasn't doing her any good, she hadn't noticed that Bakugou had been the first in line. Of course he was, he needed to be number one at everything and that included being the line leader.

"Cheeks, heads up," is what she heard before a small ball nailed her in her temple as her hands had been preoccupied with pulling out the fabric that was wedged between her cheeks. She froze, hand at the bottom of her butt pulling the spandex away. She blinked and looked down to see the ball slowly rolling away then looked up to see Bakugou looking at her with a raised brow. "Da fuck are you doing?"

The moment the words left his mouth it was as if she had been struck by electricity as she felt a jolt run through her spine. Then it was as if a fire had consumed her body. How was it possible that this one boy had witnessed so much embarrassing crap in such a short amount of time?! She shook her head quickly trying to stop the whole body blush from turning five more shades of red. She huffed as she bent down and pick up the ball. Making the spandex go right back where it began.

"Nothing," she snapped as she grabbed the ball from the ground. "I am capable of getting my own ball," she growled looking up at him. His brow was still raised and he blinked at her for a moment before glaring at her.

"Whatever. I won't do it again," he growled as he crossed his arms. For some unknown reason, that made her feel bad. She supposed that he was just kinda being nice. Her frown loosened but just as she was about to apologize Aizawa began to speak up.

"Now, I know that we have done this exercise before. Today, we are going to change it up a bit. Usually we would have the villain take a hostage and we have always used the dummies. However, you all fail this activity because you don't take the dummy into consideration, because it is a dummy and it's not like it will get injured. So, instead of the training dummy the villain in the group will choose a classmate to take as hostage. Hero's you will really need to be aware of your surroundings to make sure that your classmate remain as safe as possible. This will have real world consequences and will directly impact your friends," his eyes roamed the faces stopping at Deku, Bakugou and Kaminari for longer then the rest. The frown that left Uraraka's lips was back on. How the heck was she supposed to make sure her classmate was fine if Bakugou was the villain? She wasn't even sure for her own safety. "Now take a look at your spheres, they should have lit up by now."

Uraraka looked down. Red. She had never been the villain before. Then she felt relief. She was the freakin villain. She wasn't the one that had to worry about the safety of the hostage. No, because she was a menacing villain. She smirked as she rolled the ball in her hand.

"Okay, Asui and Iida are first. Villain choose your hostage and get down to ground beta," Aizawa sighed.

Uraraka hadn't thought much about how or who her classmates would have chosen the hostages. She assumed that they may have chosen the sturdiest people like Kirishima or Sato. The other thought that she had was that they would choose people that were the closes to the Hero. What she hadn't expected was for there to be a trend when it came to picking hostages. One that she didn't appreciate a bit. She was it. She was the trend. She was chosen to be the hostage six times.

At first she thought it was fun. Iida was the villain and chose her, she thought it was because Asui and her were close. Ya know, trying to hit Asui in the feels and all. Which it may have been that. At first it _really_ was fun. It was cool to see the fights up close. Then the next team of Todoroki and Deku came. Once again she was chosen to be the hostage for Todoroki. Ok, she could handle that. It wasn't as if she wanted to run to the restroom and deal with this atomic wedgie or anything. Well, she would have time after the match... Oh no she wouldn't. She was completely wrong in that assumption. She was chosen by Mineta. She may have thrown up in her mouth a little. That had nothing to do with her quirk this time. Shoji was the hero this go. At this point it was really loosing any type of entertainment value.

At least she was able to take a break after being cooped in a small area with the tiny perv for far too long. Ashido and Jiro chose Aoyama. That didn't make much sense, but she did't have time to over thing it as she booked it to the bathroom.

Once she was leaving the restroom feeling refreshed from not having the constant pressure in her crack, she was ready to begin trying to come up with her strategy for facing Bakugou. She should have known that it wouldn't have been that easy. Nope, because once she was back she was chosen by Kaminari and Sero, then Ojiro and Hagakure, then Sato and Tokoyami. At this point she was beyond mad. She would have classified it as down right pissed. She didn't vocalize it, she didn't say anything just smiled at them as they chose, but she couldn't stop thinking: why? Why the hell was she the one that was always getting picked over and over again?

Is this what her classmates thought of her? Did they seriously think that out of all her class that she was the one to be destined to be a damsel in distress? Maybe if she could grow bazookas from her boobs they would take her seriously. She didn't like to boast.. but exactly where were most of them as her and a couple others were fighting to take down the Yakuza... Oh, right. Not there. She stomped up to control room after the last match. She was going to show them just what a damsel she was.

She stood in the back of the group with her arms crossed tightly over her chest as she tapped her foot. She could see Aizawa looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She paused for a moment to wonder what he was thinking. Was he thinking what the rest of the class thought of her? Perfect little hostage material?

"I am going to destroy you," she heard a growl next to her. She frowned as she looked over to see Bakugou standing next to her. When the heck did he show up? She snarled at him.

"Ya ain't gunna kno' wha' hit ya," she growled back at him. His face lost it's frown as it became slack as he turned his head. His eyes were wide for a moment before a feral grin spread on his face. Any hesitation that she was feeling about fighting him evaporated. It was going to be an all out brawl, and that is just what she needed.

"Bring it," he huffed. She narrowed her gaze at him for a moment.

"Bakugou and Uraraka you are up next," Aizawa called. She took a moment to glare at Bakugou before turning heal and marching to Kirishima.

"Ya ar' fire proof right?" She said as she stopped in front of the boy. He took a moment to look at her before he nodded his head slowly.

"For the most part I can be," he said slowly as he raised a brow. She gave a quick jerk of the head before grabbing his arm and yanking him forward.

"Kirishima is gunna be my hostage," she looked at Aizawa.

"You have ten minutes to get yourself where you need to go, then Bakugou will be coming," he said with a yawn. She nodded and continued to drag Kirishima behind her.

"Let's go. We haft'ta hurry," she began to jog once they were into the fake city. She knew where she was going. The only good thing about being hostage so many times, was that she had a really good idea of the lay out of the city. She also came to find that all the empty businesses actually had all the supplies for that designated business. She ran five blocks in with Kirishima trailing after her. She came to a screeching halt in front of the faux bakery. Thanks Sato for taking her there. She threw open the door and ran to the back of the bakery to the kitchen.

"A bakery?" Kirishima said behind her. "Ya need a snack, Uraraka?" She glanced back at him before darting to the front of the store and grabbed a chair. She drug it to the kitchen and pointed.

"Sit," she demanded as she reached into her pouch and pulled out a cord. Kirishima did as she demanded, if she had time she would explain after she was set up, she didn't have time at the moment. She tied his hand behind him and then tied them to the chair. There was a good chance that he could get out of it if he used his quirk, however right now he was suppose to be a helpless victim. Once she was happy with how he was secured she went on to start the next part of her plan.

Bakugou was fast. Of course he was fast. The moment her ten minutes were up, she could hear his booms as he soared through the streets trying to find her. As he got closer the building and the ground began to shake. He really was something else. To have that much power in his hands. It was awe inspiring. Well, it would be if she didn't need to hurry the heck up. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the camera drone floating around her recording her actions.

Her breathing was becoming faster as he got closer. She was moving as fast as she could, but it didn't seem fast enough. Honestly, she felt more like she was in some horror movie then a heartless villain. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself as she moved back into the kitchen. She looked at Kirishima who was still sitting strapped to his chair and looking at her warily.

"Can you harden? I think that it would be a good idea. I mean, I know that Bakugou is suppose to watch out for you, but..." she smiled at him. She knew they were friends and she didn't want to say anything that would upset him. Turns out it didn't he just laughed as his skin began to turn to stone.

"I get it, Bakugou is Bakugou. Thanks for the warning. Though, I really don't have a clue what you are doing," he cocked his head to the side then looked around the room. She couldn't stop the grin that spread.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see. Now just stay hard." Kirishima snorted a laugh and she felt her whole body heat as a blush rushed over her. She really needed to choose her words more wisely.

"Oi! Roundface! Get the fuck out here and fight, don't hide and cower like a damn mouse!" Bakugous voice boomed through the vacant store. She whipped her head to the front of the store. This was it. This was when she would make sure her classmates never underestimated her again. She pivoted on her heels, and bent her knees slightly. There was a brief moment of silence before she could hear the heavy thud of his boots hitting the floor. "Ya know, I really fuckin hate hide and go seek," he barked. There was a moment when it felt as if the world stood still. At that moment several thoughts ran through Uraraka's head. All of them conflicting. For a moment she would feel confident about her plan, then anger about being the hostage, but the loudest voice was telling her that she was going to fail.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen flew open causing all of those emotions to stop. All that could be seen was the outline of Bakugou with a drone following him. He took a step inside and she could see the mad grin spreading on his face as he began to flex his fingers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Lord Murder," she said in a tone that was completely foreign to her. One that reeked of confidence that she didn't have. She smirked at him as she placed a hand on her hip cocking her head to the side. Inwardly she was blinking owlishly at this persona that she was doing. It wasn't something that she had planned, but what the heck, might as well go with it.

"What are you rambling on about?" he took another heavy step into the room, the air around him swirling with dust that he had agitated on the floor. She rolled her eyes then snorted at him. Where the heck was this sass coming from?

"Look around," she waved her hand around the room. For a moment he narrowed his eyes before doing a quick evaluation of his surroundings. "There is probably about four hundred to five hundred pounds of flour all around. It's on the floor, whirling in the air. If you let off one of your explosions, you do know what will happen to this building and my little hostage here, right?" She blinked at him slowly as a lazy smile pulled on her mouth. There was something extremely freeing about acting a villain. Something that she hadn't expected to feel. She watched as his brow drew down and his mouth tightened as he frowned.

"You bitch," he growled as he balled his fingers into his palm. She shook her head.

"Tsk, Tsk, I think we have had a conversation about that word," she said smoothly. "But, you are right. If you use your quirk this whole place with light up like a bond fire. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" She tapped a finger to her lips.

From behind her she could hear Kirishima snickering. "Man, she totally got you," he said between giggles.

"Shut it Shitty Hair!" He snapped as he looked behind her. He then narrowed his eyes as he glared at her. "Fine, we can do this no quirks. I will still destroy you," he spat as his nose began to flair. She cackled. Like a wicked witch, or like the octopus lady from that Disney movie. Once again she surprised herself and by the look on Bakugous face, he was also.

"Oh, no, no. No one said anything about this being quirkless," she said as she reached out and placed all her fingers onto an industrial mixer. It began to lift slowly off the ground before she twisted her body and round house kicked it at Bakugou. "I can use mine no problem," she growled as it flew through the air. She knew he would dodge it, but having a hit wasn't what that show was about. It was to make seem like an uneven battle. The mixer slammed into the wall causing pieced of cement to crack and fall around it.

"You're not play'in fair, Cheeks," he growled as he righted himself from his dodge. She just shrugged as she touched a stainless steel work bench.

"I'm the villain. I don't have to play fair," she said with another kick to the table. It flew through the air, plumes of flour following in it's wake. This one almost clipped him. Too bad.

She knew that she had to get close, she just had to lay one hand on him One tap and it was over. It was going to be just like the sports festival again. Though, this time she had the advantage of using the area around her, plus she knew that she had another ace up her sleeve. He already was cut off from his fire power and at this point in the fight she wanted him to feel off kilter. She continued to take gravity away from the items of the bakery and hurl them at him. With each throw taking a step closer. He was too preoccupied with dodging, which was good.

"What? You just going to throw shit at me the whole time? Ya got some seriously bad aim," he grumbled after dodging an oven she had thrown, it again hit the wall with a thud as it wedged itself in the wall.

"Oh, you want it to be more difficult Bakugo-kun?" she could swear her voice was almost sultry. This villain thing really was something else. She mentally pulled at the floor where she had touched earlier, as she reached into her belt and grabbed her nine link chain whip. The floor shook as seven disk like shaped freed themselves from the floor, as they began to levitate she extended her whip and began to whirl in an eight shape in front of her. Her stomach really wan't liking this, but she refused to let it show. No, just concentrate on the whip and not the fact that she felt like she could spew. Swallowing the saliva that was pooling in her mouth, she watched as his eye gree wide as he looked around at the devastation that she had wrecked.

"What the fuck," he mumbled. Which surprised her that he wasn't screaming at her. That is what she expected, not this low murmer. She narrowed her eyes at him. His eyes were still roaming the room rapidly. She changed the course of her whip by using her neck then twisted her body so when it was low she kicked it out. The weighted head of the whip lashed out and smashed into a satillite of concrete sending it flying towards Bakugou. His eyes widened once again before he was able to dodge the projectile. "Pay attention Lord Murder!" she yelled over the crash of the cement hitting cement.

His eyes snapped to her as he ground his teeth and bared them. She smirked as her whip began to circulate around her. It was time to end this. All she needed to do was to wrap her chain around his leg or arm. She began to run forward then jumped towards another disc. She jumped over it, her chain whirling under her as it hit one sending it flying at Bakugou. When it bounced off the chain wrapped around her shin redirecting it as it twirled under her. She landed and righted the direction. She kept her eye on Bakugou as she did. He wasn't able to fully dodge this time. Instead he opted to try and kick the disk. While it had no weight, it still had its mass. She could hear him grunt out as the sole of his shoe impacted and sent the satellite off it's trajectory. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as it flew past her then embedded itself not even a few feet from Kirishima. She frowned as she looked to Bakugou a feral grin on his face. Had he forgotten about the whole hostage part of this?!

Gritting her teeth she released her whip from it's pattern and flung it low. She had wanted to wrap it around his ankle, but unfortunately it didn't go as planned. He pivoted out at the last moment causing the weighted tip to glance of of his calf. She could see it had torn the material as she drew it back wrapping it around her waist. She panted as she looked at him for a moment. He stood and glared at her, but there was a tiny adjustment in his weight and she knew she had hurt him.

"Having fun with your fucking toy?" He growled as he lowered his head and looked at her through his bangs. She smirked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Loads," she breathed as she released the whip from her waist and began to whirl it around her again. He shifted his weight. She knew he was looking for a point of attack, but she she wasn't going to give him one. She changed the direction of the spin every few turns. It was almost as if it was a staring match. Though, she did figure out a blaring weakness of Bakuguo. Tunnel vision. As he was watching her for an opening he must have forgotten about the four concrete pieces that were still hovering around them. She quickly glanced up to see one a few feet above them. She pulled it towards her. There was a dull ache in her head as she did, and she just hoped that there wasn't any blood coming from her nose.

It only took a moment for it to be pulled into position. "Having a hard time?" She smiled and winked then changed the direction of here weapon by letting it wrap around her neck. Once it was going in the direction she wished she jumped forward slammed the weighted end on the top of the disk sending it slamming down. He jumped and while he did she wrapped the chain around her waist then released it. She took a second to release it then quickly built the momentum back before she kicked it out once Bakugou raised his arm to right himself from dodging. The chain sprung out and wrapped it around his forearm. She smirked as it did. Now all she had to do was pull him forward and lay a hand on him.

She yanked the chain. He seemed to be completely off balance, but at this point she discovered she had her own weakness. She had underestimated him. Maybe it was due to the sparing that they had done, or maybe she thought it would have been easier with a weapon in hand. She didn't know. She just knew that as he gained his bearing mid air as she pulled him towards her, she didn't have time to counter the kick her sent to her gut.

The hit he landed was strong. So much so that it caused her to lose her grip on her whip and also caused her to be flown backwards. She sailed through the air, hitting one of her concrete disks then went right through a window.

She winced as the glass crashed around her, but her lungs rejoiced to be breathing air that wasn't contaminated with flour particles. She skidded to a halt on her side. Blinking she looked up before scrambling to get up. She had to get back to Kirishima before Bakugou got a hold of him. She also had to get back inside where Bakugou couldn't use his quirk. She couldn't let him win.

She should have known that Bakugou wouldn't have gone for the hostage. As she stood, she looked up to see Lord Murder pushing himself through the window a feral grin painted on his face as he unwrapped the chain whip from his arm then tossed it to the ground below.

He jumped down, the flour that was covering him rising off in small clouds. When he landed he shook himself off. "Quirks are back are back on the table," he growled as his hands flexed letting off a series of small pops. He took a heavy step forward at her. She needed to move and figure something out, fast. She glanced around her surrounds while she touched the pads of her fingers together releasing the concrete that she still had hovering inside the bakery. A loud banging filled the building behind Bakugou as flour poured from the windows. For a moment, Bakugou was distracted and she took that time to rush to the street. She needed something. She needed a weapon to go against him, and he blocked her way to her whip. She knew that she should have packed the collapsible bo staff. There! There was a small car sitting on the side, she slapped the hood taking away the gravity and began to lift it from the bumper. She turned to see him beginning to charge at her, explosions coming off of his hands. She twisted her body and began to swing at him with the car like a giant baseball bat. It didn't hit though, because he let out a an explosion just before impact. The car shifted out of her grasp and flew over them. She wasn't able to see where it went off to, because Bakugou was still charging her. She quickly released the hold she had on it and did the only thing that she could think of. She started to charge him back.

There was a moment of hesitation when he saw her moving towards him. She knew that he was aware that if she came close enough for a hand to hand battle that he would have the disadvantage, so he did the only thing that he could. He let off an explosion directly at her. She dodged the flames and heat only by a millisecond. She darted to the left, then once again charged at him. In response there were more explosions thrown in her direction. This was going to be the sport festival 2.0. for sure. Though, this time Bakugou was careful not to destroy the ground under him, giving her no ammunition to collect as she kept coming after him. It was exhausting and it wasn't getting either of them closer to their separate goals. She should have just started hand to hand in the stupid bakery.

She ground her teeth as she avoided a blast again. She had to do something, she had to get closer. There was only one way that she could think of in that moment. It was probably going to hurt like hell. She was going to have to withstand his blasts. For the past few minutes her main concern had been avoiding them, so when she dodged she wasn't making any head way. She would have to not dodge as far and be sure that she was moving forward. She wanted to take a deep breath, but the air was heavy with black acidic smoke, so much so that she felt if she took a deep breath she was going to choke. Not only was breathing becoming difficult, she was also struggling to make him out in all the cover. Shit, she really didn't want to do this.

She picked a place where she thought he was and began to dash towards him. She was rewarded with another blast, this time only dodging a little to the left. She felt as if she could scream as the fire singed her right arm. She swallowed the scream and pushed forward. Her skin immediately beginning to throb. Another flame flickered through the smoke, this time she could see that she was much closer. Through the smoke she could see his outline and she was sure that if she had the chance to really look for a moment that she could see the red of his eyes burning through. She didn't have the time though, and she took more damage coming in. This time he had made contact with her side and thigh.

The air was much thicker now, not only with the acidic sweet smell of the nitroglycerin, but also with the smell of spandex and flesh burning. It was a smell that Uraraka knew that she would never forget. It was a fatty, plasticy smell was coating the back of her throat. She shook her head. She couldn't focus on that, nor the pain that she was in. She had to lock it up, just like her feelings. They were a hindrance now. Though, this was a bit different then her crush feelings. At least at the moment she had adrenaline helping numb it out.

She came barreling at him through the smoke. By the look on his face it seems that he was surprised that she had made it close. She forced herself to smile as she slid into his legs. As he fell, she wrapped hers legs around him and turned her body so that he crashed backwards. As they fell into each other she attempted to rotate to have him pinned under her, but he was too fast. He reached out and grabbed onto her wrists as they twisted together.

This time she did scream because as he grabbed onto her small explosions lit on her arm causing her suit to melt into her. Bakugou didn't let that stop him, instead he pulled her under him forcing her wrists down at the side of her head as he straddled her. There was a moment when neither moved. She panted under him wincing at the slight movements he made. His clothes rubbing against her burns making them throb harder. She sneered as he looked down at her before a wide grin broke on his face. He had won. They both knew it.

She let out a sigh, about to concede when she heard a sharp crack. Out of the corner of her eye she looked to the bakery and noticed that the car she had tossed earlier had slammed into the second floor. There were long stress cracks all around it, and one of them just grew. That was when she noticed that the wall was beginning to break. She knew it was load bearing from being on so many construction sites with her folks, so that was bad. Then add all the damage she had caused to the interior... She scanned the concrete and it dawned on her. Not just the wall, but the building was going to fall. The building was going to fall and Kirishima was still in it! She turned her head to see Bakugou still grinning down at her and she began to struggle under his hold. How in the hell didn't he hear that?

"Get off of me!" She yelled at him, her eyes dancing between him and the building. He barked out a laugh before tightening his hold on her wrist. She winced as his fingers dug in.

"You lost this time Roundface!" He gloated as he lowered his face down to her. He was so close that she could feel the puff of breath on her skin. "Should have fucking came at me full force in the bakery instead of fucking playing!" She tuned her head to see that the car was beginning to teeter from it's perch as concrete began to fall.

"BAKUGOU GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed. The smile drooped slightly as he looked at her. She was sure that she looked like she was in full panic mode, and that was because she was.

"Right... no more tricks Cheeks," he snorted. She didn't have time for this. She didn't have time to explain to him what was going on. Suddenly, it was as if her body moved without her thinking. She pushed her arms up over her head, she couldn't even feel her wounds rubbing against the concrete of the ground anymore, causing Bakugou to loose his grip and for his upper body to begin coming down on her. The moment he loosened his grip she threw her head forward, hitting his forehead with her helmet causing the protective glass to crack and fall apart from the impact. She then bucked her hips throwing him further off and slammed her knee into his stomach making him roll off of her.

She didn't look back once she was free. She scrambled to get to her feet as another series of thunderous booms filled the air as the concrete began to crack and fall from the building. As she got closer the car fell from the hole. She darted around it coming up to the side.

"YOU FUCKING... URARAKA!" She heard Bakugou scream behind her. She didn't turn to look, she just kept running. The building was beginning to collapse and she had to stop it. She reached the wall as the foundation began to shift as it began to tilt quickly. She slapped both hands against the cool stone pushing her her quirk into it. She honestly had no clue what she was going to do. She had never done something like this before. She didn't even know if she _could_ stop a building from collapsing.

Some one was screaming. They were being so loud about it too. She didn't look, though. The moment she took the weight of the building she closed her eyes shut tight. She had never felt a strain like this before. It felt like her body was being compressed and torn apart at the same time. Her throat felt like it was on fire, and that was when she realized that she was the one that was screaming. She tried to stop, she tried to yell at Bakugou to get Kirishima, but at that point her body wasn't listening. There was so much pain. She couldn't describe it. It felt like it was taking over everything.

There was pain one moment, then nothing the next. Honestly, she figured that she might have died. The weight that pushing an pulling at her suddenly disappeared. It was as if she was floating. The screams had also been silenced. She slowly opened her eyes, she looked to see that in front of her was still the wall of the building. She gazed at it for a moment, half dazed before she turned her head. There she saw Bakugou blasting towards her, and it looked like he was carrying Kirishima under his arm. She blinked for a moment trying to figure out what she saw, when suddenly Bakugou was slamming into her and carrying her away.


	9. Chapter 9

Bakugou was scared. He hadn't been this fucking scared since he was kidnapped and attempted to fight off a whole flock of villains. He definitely was never this scared when doing training drills at school. Right now, he was fucking terrified and he didn't like it one fucking bit.

He hadn't noticed that the god damn building was about to collapse, and at a later point he sure as shit was going to be kicking the shit out of himself over that, but he didn't have time at the moment. Once he had recovered from the knee in the gut, he saw what Uraraka had been panicking about. The car, which he didn't notice was stuck in the bakery wall was about to come crashing down. She was fucking heading straight for it. Somehow she managed to doge it, then all he could see was her rushing in under the wall that was about to fall. He had tried to yell for her, but his cries fell on deaf ears.

It was like things were moving in slow motion, including him. He watched as she reached out and touched the wall, the instant her quirk activated she let out a scream that was almost other wordily. The sound jolted through him as he watched chunks of cement that began to hover in the air around her, a light pink glow emitting from her hands. Her arms shook as she continued to scream, she was like some type of terrifying fucking siren or some shit. Her face was contorted and twisted under the stress of what she was doing. It also looked like she was painted in red as she kept her eyes squeezed shut. That was a lot of fucking blood. He glanced up to see the buildings roof began to tilt.

It was going to fucking cave in one her. Shit! Not only her but Kirishima was in there! They both were going to get crushed. His brought his hands to his sides letting out burst of explosions making his body fly forward. He propelled himself into the bakery and cursed her fucking genius idea of the fucking flour. He ran and slid to Kirishima who was struggling with his binds.

"Bakugou! What the hell is going on?" He pulled against the rope but couldn't break free. He looked up at Bakugou with a panicked expression on his face. Bakugou reached down and tried to pull the ropes to get them to snap or move, but they wouldn't budge. Well fuck, this was just a dandy time for Uraraka to demonstrate that she had a talent with fucking knots.

"We have to get the hell out of here," he growled as he gave up on the idea of loosening the ropes. Instead he grabbed onto the back of the chair and pulled it behind him as he took off. It would have been fucking nice just to burn the damn cords off, but no, he couldn't because it would cause a fucking flash fire from some baking ingredients. Once they were out of the back door he pushed Kirishima back breaking the chair and put him under his arm like a fucking porcupine foot ball. He then blasted off towards Uraraka. Who now was also fucking hovering off the ground. Concrete was whirling all around her, her hair raised and her helmet a few feet above her head. As he propelled himself forward he could see that her pupils were blown and it looked as if she was struggling to keep her eyes open. That couldn't be fucking good.

He forced a larger explosion throwing him at her faster. Once he reached her he wrapped his arm around her midsection. She crumpled into him as he took her with him. The three of them hit the ground hard, their bodies skidding and bouncing over the concrete. Once he came to a stop Bakugou rushed to the other two and pulled them under him holding onto them tight as could as he heard the building crumbled behind them. He knew it wouldn't matter, if a chuck of the building fell on them they would be squashed. Well, him and Uraraka would be squashed, he was pretty sure the Kirishima would be fine.

The ground shook as the building collapsed. The air was filled with concrete dust causing him to choke as he held the two to him closely against him. Even after the ground stilled and the dust was beginning to settle he still held onto them tightly. The air around them began to smell sweet from the sweat pooling in his palms against the soft skin of Uraraka and the hardened skin of Kirishima. He stayed like that for what felt like hours before he pushed himself up and looked down at the two.

"Ei!?" He barked as he glanced over at the boy, who coughed and rolled to his side a bit.

"Fine, I am fine," He coughed.

"Roundface?!" he yelled as he looked down at her. Her eyes were shut and she face was covered in so much blood. He didn't know where it was coming from. It was all over the fucking place. "Uraraka!" He yelled down at her hoping that she would open her eyes. He reached down and took her cheeks in both hands. "URARAKA! WAKE UP!" He screamed as he moved her head so that if her eyes began to open he would see. He couldn't even tell if she was fucking breathing or not. The fear that he had felt earlier was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. Pure terror sent icy tendrils through his veins. It was as if he was stuck in a glacier Icy Hot had summoned or some shit. What the fuck was he supposed to do!? Why the fuck didn't he pay attention more in rescue? He had thought that it wouldn't apply to him, he had no interest in rescue, and now... Oh, fucking christ, was she dead?

"Get off," a voice boomed behind him. He didn't listen. All he could do was keep his hands on her cheeks and stare down at her. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. "Bakugou, get off of her." He felt a hand grab the neck piece of his hero costume as he was pried off of her. He tried to fight it, to get back to her, but he was suddenly encased in rock hard arms.

"Bakugou, chill out man. Let them help her," he heard Kirishima plea behind him, his breath hot against his ear. He still tried to struggle and he had to force himself not to ignite his quirk. Nothing about him was being fucking rational. It was like there were two parts of him fighting. One that knew that the teachers were there to help. That they would fix her her. But there was also a feral part that didn't want anyone to touch her. He didn't want them to break her even more. It didn't make fucking sense. Clenching his jaw he forced his muscles to relax, but still he kept his eyes trained on where she laid.

Cementos and Aizawa hovered over her. Aizawa held his fingers against her neck and a cheek to her mouth. It felt like he was staying like that for fucking hours. Bakugou wanted to scream, to tell them to do something. He didn't, he just stared with Kirishima still holding on to him. Aizawa finally let out a sigh and straightened up. "She's breathing, we need a gurney. She needs to get to Recovery Girl," he said flatly as he looked to Cementos, who nodded at him and made a makeshift table out of concrete then lifted her and placed her on it. Aizawa slowly turned his head to look at them. His hair began to raise as he glared. Bakugou knew his quirk was activated and he was pretty fucking sure that Aizawa hadn't intended to use it. This was a whole different flavor of terror.

"You two, get your asses to the control tower. Tell you classmates to change and head to the dorms. No one is to leave until given the clear. Do you understand?" At that Bakugou blanched. Sure he had seen Aizawa pissed. It was a normal occurrence, but he had never seen him like this. All he could do was nod, if he said anything else he was sure as fuck that the man might strangle him with his scarf. Kirishima loosened his grip as he shook him off. He glanced in the direction that the teachers were carrying Uraraka before turning on his heel and marching back to the tower.

The walk to the control tower was silent. He was fine with that. He didn't want to deal with Shitty Hairs rambling at the moment. No, what he wanted to do was dwell in how hard he had fucking failed. He sneered at himself as he reached up and tore his head piece off. What a fucking hero, right? One that almost lets the hostage get killed, that didn't even fucking notice when a god damn building was falling down. One that could only sit and stare as a tiny girl went running in to the rescue and almost getting crushed in the process. He swallowed. Uraraka could have died. She could have died and it would have been his fault.

He looked down at the head piece, half of it was broke and a few of the pieces were hanging by a thread. He growled as he threw it into an alley.

"She's going to be fine," Shitty hair said behind him. He glanced over his shoulder ready to snap at him, but when he saw the worry that was on the boys face he bit his tongue. He was probably saying it more for himself then for Bakugou. He turned his head away and sneered.

"Of course she's going to be okay. She's a fucking beast," he growled as he shoved his hands in his pants and quickened his pace.

The control room was silent when they got there. All of their classmates stood there staring at him like a bunch of fucking idiots. He knew that if it was anyone else that failed in such a fucking spectacular way that they would be making some smart ass remarks. Hell, he would probably be the one starting it. It wasn't someone else, and he sure as hell wasn't going to be the one making any remarks.

"Aizawa said to get changed and then get back to the dorms. Don't leave until he comes back," he grunted. He looked around the room to see all of them looking at him with wide eyes and mouths stuck open. It was like those fuckers were attempting to catch flies or some shit. Hell, maybe the frog chick was. It wasn't like he gave a shit. Turning on his heels he left without another word and made his way to the locker room.

He quickly changed into his school uniform. So far no one had come in. He wondered if those fucking cowards were just waiting for him to leave. It irritated and relieved him at the same time. He didn't need to be handled with fucking kiddie gloves, but he sure as hell didn't want to deal with the looks of everyone else.

He gathered his suite and looked down at it. Flour still clung all over to it. He turned his gauntlets over, shit... was it possible to get all this shit out? He sighed as he tossed his suit and weapons into the bin for support to take care of. He was sure he wouldn't hear the end of it when goggle face got through with it. He was so fucking looking forward to that shit.

He made his way back to the dorms. Surprisingly he didn't come across anyone as he did. He wasn't sure if he was being exceptional at stealth or if everyone was avoiding him. He decided that he was just getting that much better with stealth. Because he would never admit, even to himself, that they were pissed at him and he thought that they had every right to be. But that is one hell of a truth to deal with, so he wasn't going to.

Once he got back to the dorms he didn't pass go, he didn't collect any snacks or dinner. Instead he just went to his room gathered his pajamas and headed for the shower. He stood there for a good number of minutes letting the flour, dust, and blood rinse off of him. He looked down at the water circling the drain. It was light pink. He didn't think that it was his.

Once the water was clear he turned off the shower head, dried himself and put his pajamas on. He stalked to his room and threw himself down on the bed. He didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't know how to stop feeling what he was feeling. He came to the conclusion that sleep would be the best option. So he laid there and forced himself to sleep.

He had hoped that his bone head classmates would have gotten the message that he just wanted to be alone, but that was too much to ask these shit heads. He was awoke to a knock on his door. Growling he rolled himself to his side. He didn't want to deal with this shit right now.

"Go away Shitty Hair!" He yelled as he flopped to his back. There was no way that it was anyone besides Kirishima. He would be the only one dumb enough to bother him.

"Sorry, not Kirishima," a voice said meekly through the door. Well, that made two dumb asses. Grinding his teeth he got up from his bed and stomped to the door throwing it open.

"What the fuck do you want, shitty Deku?" he growled as he glowered at the boy. Deku just stood there for a moment before taking a deep breath through his nose.

"Aizawa just left. We can leave if we need to... Well, that is until curfew," Deku shrugged. It looked like he was trying to smile, but Bakugou could never tell if it was a smile or some type of weird tick.

"Yeah, so?" he grunted. He didn't need to know that he could leave. He wasn't going anywhere. Hell, he had hoped that he would just pass out till the morning, but no such luck with this little dickwab standing there. Deku stood for a moment shifting his weight from one foot to the other, tucking his lips into his teeth. Bakugou rolled his eyes at the stance. He was supposed to be the fucking replacement for All Might, and yet he looked like he could be spooked by a fucking mouse. "Spit it out already."

"Oh, well. Aizawa said that Uraraka should be fine. She should be waking up pretty soon." Bakugous's stomach tightened as the nerd spoke. She hadn't woke up yet? He glances at the clock, it was almost eight. If she was still knocked out she had been asleep for over six hours. "And well, some of us are going to visit her. I was just seeing if you wanted to come with," Deku finished as he ran a scarred hand through his hair. For a moment all Bakugou could do was stand and stare at him.

"I got shit to do," he said flatly. He didn't. That was such a fucking lie. He didn't know why, but the idea of going to see her had his stomach twisting in an unpleasant way. Well, it could be due to that fact that she could have died because of him. Because he had been so distracted by her...

"You know it is okay to care about them Kaachan," Deku sighed. Immediately he narrowed his eyes at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about, shitty nerd?" He spat. Deku fucking sighed again and shook his head.

"You were scared for her. Everyone saw it. That's okay. We were all scared. It's okay to let people know that you care about them," Deku said with those fucking huge puppy dog eyes. He returned the look by sneering at him.

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about," he glared as he crossed his arms over his chest. Deku just closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"You're right Kachaan. I'll tell Uraraka that you said hello," he began to turn. Bakugou slammed his hand on the door frame causing Midoriya to jump slightly and turn back to look at him.

"If I want to fucking say hello, I would have gone and said it. Don't be putting words in my mouth, Shitty nerd," he said with a snarl. Deku's mouth tightened into a straight line. He gave a small nod before walking off. Bakugou watched him for a moment before slamming his door shut and throwing himself on his bed.

He had tried to fall back asleep. He didn't know how to process what he was thinking and what he was feeling so once again sleeping seemed like a good option. He would wake up and forget about this whole mess. However that isn't what happened. Instead he laid in bed going over the fucking exercise over and over in his head. He already knew he fucked up. He should have grabbed Kirishima the moment he threw her out the window, but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted a fight. He didn't just want to win he wanted to dominate.

Though, if he was being honest, and for some reason he was, that wasn't really what bothered him. No, he had acted that way countless times in simulations. What bothered him was how distracted he had been during the fight. Instead of just thinking about how to kill her, he was enjoying watching her. Watching her push her quirk, the way her legs jiggled when she moved, the way she fucking handled that stupid fucking whip, the determined look in her eyes.

Then came the though that really fucked up everything. When he had finally pinned her, the first thing that popped into his head was that he wanted to kiss her. He did not know where the flying fuck that came from. He was thinking about it so much that he had fucking missed all the signs about a god damned building about to fall behind him. All because he could smell the spiced chap stick she wore. What the flying fuck!?

Those thoughts, those distractions... She could have died. He knew that she had been expanding her quirk, they all had, but she held up a fucking building! A building that was mostly made of cement slabs. She didn't even think twice. She just ran under there like she knew she could do it... What if she couldn't have? What if she wasn't able to hold that up and both her and Kirishima... He shook his head.

"Fucking stop!" He yelled to himself. It didn't happen. Why the fucking hell was he playing these mind games? Why couldn't he get her off of his mind? He closed his eyes and once again saw her face as she took on the building her scream ringing in his ears. He huffed flipping himself onto his stomach and screamed in his pillow.

Sleep didn't come easy. He even went down to the kitchen and made some of that fucking sleepy time tea. He had half expected to see her down there. She wasn't, because she was still laid up in the infirmary. When he woke the next morning he was groggy and didn't get the release from his emotions he had craved. He just wanted to turn them all off. Too many things where happening in him at once. The fact that he was thinking about about Uraraka in ways that he shouldn't. Ways that he had never though about any girl he had ever known. Then the overwhelming shit storm he was feeling from the exercise the day before.

The urge to avoid the fucking extras that were his classmate had him going into school nearly an hour earlier then he needed to be. He figured at most he would run into Glasses or Ponytail, and they weren't people that would even talk to him without prompting. That was fine with him.

He let out a heavy sigh as he plopped down in his desk. No one was there, well almost no one. Aizawa was sitting in his chair with his eyes closes, Bakugou was pretty fucking sure the guy was out cold. He hadn't moved an inch since he walked in. Bakugou eyed the man for a minute before reaching into his bag and pulled out a book he was suppose to read for English lit.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Bakugou jumped at the rough voice that came out of the sleeping form of his teacher. So much so, that it caused him to drop his book. Why the fuck was this guy such a freak?

"About what?" he grumbled as he reached down to grab his book. He looked to the front of the room to see Aizawa looking at him through one cracked eye.

"Well, there are several things that come to mind. You could ask about the training exercise yesterday. The rest of the pairs already received their grades. Or you could ask about your partner. I didn't see you when the rest of your class visited her," he said as he closed his eye and leaned back his head. Just fucking go to sleep old man! Bakugou thought as he glared at the him.

"Why? I already know I fucking failed," he growled as he slumped in his chair. He closed his eyes and roughly ran his hand through his hair. He came in early to avoid all this shit.

"Oh, you know you failed, do you?" Bakugou grit his teeth as he rolled his eyes but remained silent. Aizawa once again cracked one eye open and raised a brow. "Technically, you passed. Though, to say that it was with flying colors would be a lie," the man breathed, Bakugou's jaw dropped. How the fuck was that even possible? "While you clearly disregarded the reasoning for having live hostages, in the end you where able to procure him in sound health and body and were also able to take the villain down. So you did win."

Normally the term winning was always followed by a sense of pride and a boost of endorphins. This time it didn't. As a matter of fucking fact, it made his stomach sour and it was as if he just swallowed a shit load of rocks. He blinked as he looked at his teacher.

"I fucked up," Bakugou admitted as he shook his head. "The only reason I got Kirishima and Uraraka was because she ran in to make sure the building didn't collapse on him. I get it. I get that I screwed up majorly. If I didn't... She..." he huffed before he crossed his arms on his desk and laid his head down. All he could hear was Aizawa hum for a moment as he squeezed his eyes shut. He hated to admit when he was wrong and he hated when he was told that he was shit. He had been fighting those words all his life, but it seems like he could never out run them.

"You know, when you are out in the field nothing is ever black and white," Aizawa droned. "If you are fighting a villain and dealing with a hostage situation, those that are captured aren't always just throw away people. As a matter of fact, when some one is abducted it is usually because they hold some value to the villain. They aren't used just to shield. Take for instance the operation that Midoriya and Uraraka took a part in not too long ago. That little girl was valuable to the villains. If she had been in a situation that would have met her demise, I am positive the Chiska would have abandoned what ever fight he was in just to make sure she stayed alive," he sighed. Bakugou lifted his head and looked up at his teacher, who was roughly dragging his hand down his face. "So, if the instance in your session was a true operation and Uraraka was villain, she may have well acted just like she did on the field yesterday. Kirishima may have held importance to her whether it be emotional or other. You can't expect people to act in the black or white. You have to expect to go into the grey."

Bakugou blinked at him. He hadn't thought of it like that. When he was taken hostage and he had turned down the offer to join the League, he knew he was cannon fodder at that point. Him living wasn't exactly what the rest of those shit bags were concerned with. No, he was just going to be a tool to rile up All Might. He licked his lips and he furrowed his brow. Well, fuck. He really was shitty if he couldn't think of that. Grunting he put his head back down on the table. Shit. That is what he was. Maybe that is what he would always fucking be and the god damn crone was right all along. Just a throw away piece of trash.

There was a moment of silence between them. He knew Aizawa wasn't usually a chatter box, so he figured that he would fall back asleep. Once again he had read the situation wrong. He heard the man clear his throat, then start to talk again. "Do you have anything that you want to ask about?" Bakugou stilled. There was an inflection in Aizawa's voice that he had never heard before and he couldn't place. He knew that he was seeing if he was going to ask about Uraraka, but he couldn't. He didn't know why either. He just couldn't voice his fucking concern. Was he fucking concerned?

"I'm gunna walk before class," he grunted as he stood quickly from his chair. He gathered his book and shoved it into his bag, then slung it over his shoulder. He didn't look at his teacher as he did so and began to walk out of the classroom. He had come here to escape what ever it was that was going through his mind. He didn't want to face it. As he slunk towards the door he heard Aizawa let out a heavy sigh. The noise made him hesitate and stand still for a moment. He was almost out of the damn door, but it was as if he was fucking stuck. What the hell was his damn issue?

He tucked his lips between his teeth and bit down for a moment then took a deep breath. "She scares me," he said in a soft voice. Once he had formed the words it felt like electricity shot through his spine. He didn't mean to say a damn thing. He didn't even fucking know what he meant by that, it was as if someone else said it. He frowned to himself as a whirlwind of emotions raged in him.

He stood for a moment, he didn't know what the flying fuck he was waiting for. Was he waiting for his traitorous mouth to make another dumb ass comment? Was he waiting for Aizawa to respond? Was his brain waiting for him to figure out what the fuck he had meant? His frown deepened as his brows drew low.

"Good." That was the response his teacher gave him. Now he was even more baffled by the situation. What the fuck did good mean? What the hell did he mean? Nothing made any goddamned sense anymore. Growling to himself he shoved his hands in his pockets and stomped out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Class started too soon in his opinion. It was the last place that he had wanted to be. All the fucking extras were steering clear, and while normally he would relish in this type of response, at the moment it was really fucking bothering him. Even Fucking Shitty Hair wasn't really talking to him all that much. He should be happy about being left alone, though, this felt more isolating then anything else. What the fuck was their problems? It wasn't like this was the first time one of them got fucked and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. They were training to be damn heroes after all, not some fucking pro knitters.

Whatever. That is what he told himself when ever some one would make eye contact then look away quickly. If those extras wanted to be all weird, fine. They could be fucking weird. It didn't matter to him. It wasn't as if he came to this damn school to make friends. No, he came to be the best of the best and there wasn't enough room at the top for anyone but him. That didn't stop this shitty feeling he was having, though.

Half way through the day and there was a total of fifteen words said to him. All of them said by Shitty Hair, and all of them having to due with some homework he had fucking forgot about. Whatever. He scowled as he made his way down to the lunch room. He got a tray, got his lunch and sat at the table he had sat at since the beginning of school. Today, he was alone. The fucking idiots that would have surrounded him had moved to the other side of the lunch table. Leaving him to eat alone in peace. This is what he wanted most days. This is what he _should_ want at the moment.

Sneering, he mixed his spicy curry into his rice. Why the fuck was everything bothering him? He shoved the food into his mouth not even tasting it or feeling the slight burn. It didn't matter. He sat there looking at his tray, shoveling food in his mouth for a while before some one cleared their throat in front of him. He looked up glaring at who ever the fuck decided to come to his table. The glare didn't last long. He had expected to see Shitty Hair, Pikachu, Raccoon Eyes or even fucking Tape Face, but no. One of the last people he expected was placing her tray down and taking a seat in front of him.

Frogger looked at him with a cocked head before she began to set up her lunch. He raised brow. Had he even talked to this one? He honestly didn't think so. He slowly chewed his food waiting for her to say something, but she didn't. She just started fucking eating, acting like eating together was a fucking normal event. He swallowed then glared at her. She took a moment to look up from her food and she stared at him. Was she fucking smiling at him? He couldn't tell. The way her mouth was formed it always looked like she was fucking smirking. Was she smirking at him now? Was she making fun of him in her mind and just wanted an up close view? What a fucking bitch... Wait. Not a bitch. Just a shit.

"What?" He finally barked at her. She didn't flinch, she just looked up at him. What was her deal? She chewed her food for a moment before swallowing and tilted her head. She didn't blink the whole fucking time and it was beginning to irritate him. Didn't she need to keep those giant eyeballs wet?

"Ochako-chan," Bakugou stilled at the name. He hadn't heard her first name in a while and he wasn't aware that there was anyone in his class that used it freely. "She is getting released today, Kero," she croaked out before taking a sip of her tea. She still wasn't blinking. What was this? A fucking staring contest he wasn't aware of? He sneered as he shook his head.

"So? Why should I give a fuck?" he grunted as he turned his attention back to his food. He thought that would end it. That she would scurry or hop away. She didn't. No, she hummed at him. He glanced up to see her putting her finger on her chin staring and still not fucking blinking.

"You were upset when Ochako-chan got injured." She wasn't asking. She was just making statement. Who the fuck did she think that she was? How the flying fuck would she know how he was feeling?! He snarled at her as he pointed his chopsticks at her.

"I was pissed because how the fight ended. We didn't have it out to the end. I should have been able to fucking annihilate her! She should have conceded or been knocked the fuck out because of me!" He yelled. The room became quite and he looked around to see everyone fucking staring at him. Yeah, he knew that they were all just sitting there thinking he was a fuck up. Didn't matter, he would show them all. His snarl deepened as narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck are all you loser staring at?!" Immediately they turned their heads, but the room was still silent.

"You know Bakugou, there is nothing wrong with being upset. We all were worried," she said. Though this time she was a little quitter then she had been. He turned his glare to her.

"Why the hell would I be worried? It wasn't like she's fucking dying or anything!" he hissed. "Even if she did get hurt or fucking croaked, then it meant that obviously she didn't have what it took to be a damn hero." He leaned back as he raised a brow. Fuck, his mouth was saying shit without him thinking it through. The moment the words left his mouth he felt his stomach twist and turn. That was such a fucking lie. Though, he wouldn't admit it. He would stand by what he said. Once again, Frogger didn't even flinch at what he said. She just sat there and took a deep sigh as she finally fucking blinked. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him sadly. He didn't understand this. Why the hell was she looking at him like that? She closed her eyes again and shook her head slowly.

"I feel sorry for you, Bakugou," she said slowly as she opened her eyes. He blinked at her. Someone had to more then once every five minutes. Though, this wasn't what he expected. He thought maybe she would yell at him or even take her tray and leave. She didn't do either. She just fucking sat there staring at him with that fucking expression on her damn face. Fuck this grey area shit! He stood quickly, slamming his hands on the table as he did. He could feel the small pops ignite from the sweat on his hands from the impact. He leaned forward glaring at her. He wanted to yell. He wanted to scream. He couldn't find his fucking voice. He could feel his nostrils flaring as he took a deep breath. He shook his head, then grabbed his tray and stomped out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the day no one talked to him. Not even Shitty hair. That was fine. He finished his school day went and trained a little bit then holed himself in his room. He wasn't interested in dinner. He knew he should eat something, but the idea just made him nauseous. He instead opted to try and sleep and make up for the fact that he had barely slept the night before.

As usual, everything was not going as planned. He woke up in a panic. He could smell something burning. He looked down to see that his sheets had scorch marks on them. Fucking great. He didn't want to have to tell the old Hag that he needed new ones. She always bitched that the flame retardant ones smelled. Fuck! He roughly ran his hand over his face. Stupid fucking dreams.

Though, this one had been different. That night he didn't dream of villains, or him dying. No, what he dreamed was not reaching Round Face fast enough. He dreamed that the building came down on her. She didn't even make a sound as she went down. No, the rubble just pilled higher then him, red pools expanding under it. He shook his head. It didn't happen. He fucked up but not that bad.

He threw himself back down to bed. He knew he wasn't falling back to sleep. He looked over at the clock. It was only 11. When did he fall asleep? Shit, he couldn't remember. The quite of his room was broke with aloud rumbling noise that came from his stomach followed by a hunger pang. So much for skipping dinner.

He made his way to the kitchen to see the light was on. There was also a really fucking good smell coming from it. He couldn't help the saliva that began to pool in his mouth. Who the fuck was this? He was pretty sure that he was the only one that knew how to cook in the whole class. Frowning he crossed his arms over his chest and walked in.

He stopped as he saw who it was. There Uraraka sat at one of the tall chairs next to the counter working on some type of dough. She was wearing what looked to be orange petal pusher pajama pants, a black spaghetti strap tank top and... he didn't know what the hell was on her feet. Slippers of some type but then had long fur, or hair, coming out of them. Seriously where did she find that shit? He blinked for a moment as another storm of emotions raged in him. He hated it. He didn't understand why he was having such a reaction to her. He felt relief, then at the same time he was furious. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. What the fuck was wrong with him? Hormones. That had to be it, but usually when he had heard about this type of shit it had to do with chicks. He frowned as he watched her knead the dough.

Once again: whatever. He shook his head trying to clear it. His stomach began to rumbled again. That's right, he was here for some fucking food. With a deep breath he made his way towards the fridge. He reached in and gathered a bunch of random shit. He didn't even care what it was. He didn't care if it was edible, he just needed something to make his stomach shut the fuck up. He glanced back at her. Once again she had cords hanging from her ears. Good. If she didn't hear him, maybe she wouldn't notice him and they wouldn't have to talk. At all.

He went to the other side of the kitchen where the oven was located. As quietly as he could he gathered a chopping board and a frying pan. He went to work prepping his food, not bothering to look behind him. Though, what he couldn't stop glancing at was the crock pot that was to his right. He didn't even know they had a fucking crock pot. There was also the aroma was emitting from it and he couldn't figured out what the hell was in there with the amount of condensation that was on the lid. At this point he did glance behind him. Round face still had her back to him. He then glanced at the crock pot. What the hell was she cooking? He thought that she couldn't cook. He had witness her burning the shit out of fish. Maybes she hit her head and now she had new skills. He frowned as he continued to chop his vegetable then cube his chicken.

Just as he was putting some oil in the pan there was a scream behind him and suddenly something slammed into the back of his head. He whipped around to see Uraraka now standing in the end form of a pitch. "Jimny Cricket Bakugou!" She yelled as her throwing hand began to point at him. "You can't just sneak up on people!" Her hand clutched her chest as her breasts heaved with the motion. For one fucking moment all he could do was look at was her cleavage. He snarled as he shook his head.

"I didn't fucking sneak up on you!" he yelled back as he reached behind him grabbing some vegetable and whipping it at her. It was a mushroom and it pegged her right between the eyes. She jumped at the contact. The hand that had been on her chest now went to her forehead. She sneered at him pulling out her ear pods with one hand as she reached behind herself grabbing a spoon and flicking what ever the fuck was on it at him.

Sour cream sprayed his face as he stood there. For the briefest of moments they both stood there staring at each other. He didn't know what his face looked like, but she was in complete shock as she looked at him. Slowly she placed the spoon on the counter. "Oh, my god... Bakugou I am so..." She stopped speaking as she watched him wipe away the sour cream on his chin with the pad of his thumb, glaring at her as he did so.

Slowly he turned around and grabbed the peanut butter he had pulled from the fridge and dipped his fingers into is scooping out a small handful. He turned around to see her eyes wide as she looked at his hand.

"No... Please.. I really didn't mean to. I am sorr..." She didn't get to finish that sentence. Because before the words came out he had lunged forward and smeared the gob onto her face, tracing it down her neck. She gasped as he covered her, screeching out his name as his peanut covered finger skimmed her neck.

"You were saying something, Cheeks?" he smirked at her as he licked some sour cream from his bottom lip. She just stood there and stared at him for a moment. Her mouth opened wide, the rest of her face smeared in peanut butter. He arched a brow as he cocks his head. Amusement whirled in him and it is a relief considering what a cluster fuck the rest of his day had been.

"You didn't," she breathed as she reached up and touched her face. He grinned at her.

"Your skin was looking a bit dry. Thought I would be a nice guy and help ya out," he was almost laughing as he watched her look down at her hand. She then glared at him, and he was too invested watching her face that he hadn't seen her hand move behind her. He should have seen her lip begin to curl up, but some how he fucking missed that, and suddenly her hand slapped against his cheek, something sticky coating his skin.

"Thanks Bakugou!" She grinned at him while she continued to smear what ever the hell was on her hand on his cheek "I thought I would return the favor. It is hard to keep skin moisturized in the fall and winter! I have heard that a honey mask goes a long way," She smiled as she pulled her hand away. Sticky strings stretching between her hand and his skin. His smile dropped as he looked at her then quickly looked at the counter that was behind her. It didn't seem like there were many options for him to retaliate with. There was a bowl full of something. He began to reach around her, but her face suddenly became serious as she turned around quickly and covered the bowl with her chest.

"No!" she bellowed as she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Not the dough. I don't have enough to make another batch!" She pulled it into her body like some type of dragon hording gold. His brow cocked. He could still get it out of her grip if he tried hard enough. "Seriously! Please, not the dough. I promise I won't do anything! Can we just call a truce?!" she begged. He stood still for a moment before he really thought about the situation they were in. Uraraka's back was facing him as he hovered over her. There was less then an inch of space between them and for some reason his brain came up with the thought that the fight nice together and that she smelled good. What the hell was that shit? He straightened himself and took a quick step back. She was still watching him over his shoulder but she seems to relax a bit at the space.

"Whatever," he grumbled the mantra of the day, as he turned to the sink and started to wash the shit off of his face and hands. He heard her sigh, then suddenly she was standing next to him by the sink. He didn't look at her but he could feel her there. Just as fast as the easy moment had came, it disappeared. Awkwardly he washed his hands then began to rinse the shit off of his face.

"You okay?" He asked after he splashed water on his face. She didn't say anything forcing him to look over at her. She once again had transformed into a little owl as she looked at him with a cocked head and large blinking eyes. He cleared his throat after a brief moment. "From yesterday," he grunted. Her peanut painted face was surprised as her mouth made a small "o." She quickly shook her head then looked at him with a smile.

"Good as new," she laughed awkwardly. She was about to move her hand to run through her hair, but he grabbed onto her wrist before she would. Her eyes widened at the action.

"You're gunna get shit in your hair," he murmured before turning back to the sink to wash his face more.

"Thanks," she said softly behind him. He didn't respond just finished up and moved to the side so she could clean up.

"I... Uh..." she began as she began to scrub her hands. "I over used my quirk. I guess it is something that you can "blow." I got a few hairline fractures in my wrists, arms and shins. Probably from the initial impact of the concrete for the millisecond before my quirk activated on it," she shrugged as she began to wash her face. At this point he looked at her. Really looked. Once the peanut butter had been rinsed he could see that her skin was a bit paler then normal and there were rings around her eyes. Going to Recovery Girl may make injuries heal much faster, but there was still a physical toll. Another wave of emotions washed over him as he tightened his hands into fists. He attempted to shake it off and turned back to his food.

"Shouldn't you be resting or some shit? Not in the kitchen in the middle of the night," he said gruffly as he put the chicken in the pan. It hissed and popped as it hit the over heated oil.

"I couldn't sleep. I mean, I had slept for nearly twenty hours," she let out a breathy laugh and he heard the sink turn off. "And I when I have to go to Recovery Girl, I usually make her something, ya know, to say thanks." He glanced over his shoulder at her to see her shrugging. There was still peanut butter on the side of her face. He sighed as he grabbed a kitchen towel before he turned to her. She jumped as he reached out for her face.

"You still got peanut butter on your face," he said in a low tone. She just stood there and blinked at him. Frowning he took her chin in one hand and gently tilted her head before cleaning up what she had left. She was always such a fucking mess. Once he was done wiping her cheek he directed her head so she was looking at him. "What are your trying to kill Recovery Girl? Don't you suck at cooking?" He smirked as he released her chin. Her brows lowered as she pressed her lips together.

"I'll let you know, that I can be a fantastic cook... sometimes," she stuck her tongue out at him. He had to fight the urge to try and catch it between his fingers. Really... what the hell was wrong with him? Instead he just raised a brow at her. She huffed a bit before turning at getting back to whatever the hell she was doing.

He turned back to the stir fry he was making and began to tend the chicken. The was an interlude of silence, but this time it didn't feel as strained. He made quick work of his food plating once it was finished. His plan had been to make food and take it to his room. He didn't want to be around anyone, but he didn't feel the urgency to leave. So instead, he hopped onto the counter and placed the plate of his lap. He watched her back as he began to eat.

"So what the fuck are you making?" He tried to get a look, but this wasn't something he was familiar with. At all. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a smirk.

"Tamales," she winked before her attention went back to some type of leaf things.

"Tamales?" he repeated. "Likef Mexican food?" He stuffed more chicken in his mouth. It would have been better if he had used a wok. She hummed and nodded her head but didn't look back at him. He snorted. "Where the hell did you learn how to make that shit?" She turned around and glanced at him for a moment before moving to the crock pot and removing the lid. The smell enveloped the area, and it honestly smelled better then the shit he was eating. She took a breath for a moment before looking at him.

"Every month my family puts away some money so we can make food from around the world. My parents always wished they could travel," she began to shred the meat. "They couldn't, though, being classed as U.S and all. So in a way... meals.. they were like a vacation for us. I would even draw pictures of the places that we were "visiting" and decorate the house with them. Lame I know," she let out an awkward laugh. He didn't think it was lame. He wasn't going to say it. He didn't know why.

"Your parents are U.S.?" He blurted out before he could think. It wasn't that he had never heard of U.S.'s before. Shit, everyone knew about the people that couldn't control their quirks... he just never met anyone that was, or knew some one that was registered one. Usually those people preferred to live out in bum fuck... oh...

"Yup," she looked at him with a fake smile as she took the bowl of shredded meat in her hands. She turned and began to walk to the other counter. "Both of them are." He watched as she started prepping her food.

"That's why you chose that for that shitty paper," once again blurting happened. He didn't know why he couldn't stop himself from fucking saying shit around her. Her hair bobbed as she nodded and she let out a hum.

"Yeah. It's hard being registered that way. UnStables, I mean, I get it logically... Tho' people tha are registered.. Well, it's jus like they are second class citizens, ya know. I mean, sometimes it's a feelin like villain are treated more fairly. People ar' scared of them. They don't wanna b' employin them. Tha's why my Pop got to startin his own business. Tha's not'a say'in it's easier. It aint. I mean, we ar' gettin by... but those darn bracelets," he watched her back as she kept working. The muscles in her shoulder grew tighter as her accent became thicker. She took a deep breath raising them slighty. "Tho' he dun a lot of good in town. His company has hired most of the U.S's in the area, along with tha quirk less. It'sa... jus hard."

His sat still and continued to watch her. He hadn't moved once while she was talking. As a matter of fact he still had his chopsticks in his hand with food in them. He kinda felt like an ass for never thinking about that shit. It had no effect on his life so he just pushed the information away. The most he worried about as a kid was having some weak shitty quirk. Then when his developed, he had pretty good control over it from day one.

"What quirks ya folks got?" Again he was blurting out shit before thinking. Was it okay to ask about U.S.'s quirks? And when the hell did he care about not being rude? She stopped moving then slightly turned to look at him. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth was tight as she studied him. Once again with this fucking girl, he didn't understand the look she was giving him. He could see those wheels spinning in her head for a moment and he couldn't help but wonder what the hell she was thinking.

"My Pa," she began after a moment. "He's gotta a quirk known as Push. Basically he can be a pushin anything around him away with'in a mile an a half or so. It aint like no gentle push, he will be a flattenin everythang. Don't matter wha it is. Trees, buildin's, car, people," she quirked her mouth to the side as she shrugged. "My Ma. Well she's the complete opposite of him. She be a pulling everythang to her. Her range tho, all depends. Sometimes it'sa real tiny area... other times as big as Pops," she shrugged again.

"Huh," was the only thing he could make come out of his mouth. That was because in his mind he was screaming: "WTF!" She wasn't the only being of chaos and possible mass destruction, no her whole fucking family was. She squirmed a little as he looked at her. Like, he knew that there were people out there with hella strong powers... But this was different for him, and he didn't know why. She bit her lip. Fucking great, he was probably acting like a jerky dickwab or a creep or some shit. He forced his hand to move as he stuffed more food in. She gave him an awkward smile and turned around.

The room was pretty quite for a while. He was finishing up his food and she was making a shit load of tamales. After he was done he washed his plates and pans and put them in their homes. He was about to walk out of the kitchen when suddenly he stopped. Did he know why? Fuck no. But he did and he turned and walked back over to her. "Ya need help?" Just fucking popped out of his mouth. She looked up at him and blinked for a moment before smiling at him and giving a small nod.

"Sure, that would be great," she said as she scooted her chair over making room for him at the counter. "I don't know if ya want. But, you might want to grab a chair," she smiled before focusing back to what she was doing.

"Now, how the fuck do you do this shit?" He grunted as he pushed a chair by her and took a seat. She smiled as she looked down to what her hands were doing and he could have sworn that there was a light blush on her cheek. She then went through the process with him.

Things that he had learned: Making tamales took fucking forever. Also the leafs were corn husks, and they were a pain in the ass to work with. At least they were for him. She fucking made this shit look so easy. Hers all came out perfect. His looked like a fucking toddler made them. She didn't say anything though. When she saw him struggling she would put her hand over his, tell him to take a breath and then go over it again with him. Every time she did that though he got fucking distracted but the feeling of those kitty paw nubby things on her finger. They were hard and soft at the same time. It shouldn't be possible.

At two in the morning was when they running out of ingredients. He was so fucking thankful for that. This was something he should be good at. He was a fucking rock star in the kitchen... Hell, his shitty classmates has said he was genus level. But, for one reason or another this shit just didn't click. Bao buns and gyoza were so much fucking easier.

"Only a few more," Uraraka sighed as she reached in for a small amount of the corn dough she was working with. He grunted at her and mimicked her actions. "Ya know, thanks, Bakugou. It was really nice to have the help," she smiled as she turned to him. For some reason his body decided it needed to have all the blood rush to his fucking cheeks.

"No problem," he said hoarsely before clearing his throat. Again silence filled the room. Now, there had been a decent amount of time when they had worked that neither talked, that was comfortable, but now it felt weird again. The air around them screamed to be filled with something... though, he wasn't sure what it was. Why did she have the effect on him! "Is there any place you want to go?" He asked. Then he thought about it, and it was a stupid fucking question. Fuck, she had talked about this whole food vacation over an hour ago, and he was now bringing this shit up. Why? Why was he like this?

She cocked her head and let out a hum as she looked at him. He glanced at her. She looked tired. Well, shit he knew he was fucking tired. He licked his lips and looked away from her. "Ya know... Since you have food vacations. But is there a place you want to visit for real?" he stared at the dough on the corn leaf like it was his enemy.

"Oh," she said. It sounded like she was surprised, but he didn't look. "Well, I know it's going to sound weird. But I kinda wanna go to Canada." Okay... that was weird. Who the fuck sits there and thinks Canada. He would expect her to say Europe or maybe America, but Canada? "And I want to go in the winter," she added. He snorted.

"Do you know how fucking cold it gets there? Not to mention how much snow?" He could feel the pores on his hand restrict at the thought. He fucking hated the cold. It was miserable and his quirk was less reliable. She laughed.

"I don't know. It would be fun. I use to watch these shows as a kid about high schoolers there," she shrugged. "It just looked nice and I hear the people are nice." Of course she would want to go to a place where people are probably nicer then her. "Where do you want to go?"

He paused. He didn't really want to go see anywhere special. He had traveled with his parents all over the world for fashion shit. He didn't want to say that. He didn't want her to think he was rubbing it in. "Texas." He blurted. WTF. He didn't want to go to fucking Texas. All hee-haw and shit, no thanks. But he said it, and what he says he stands by. She hummed again at him.

"Well, good thing I am making Tamales! I think this is something they eat a lot there," she laughed. "I mean if you want we can work on the paper tomorrow night, if you are free. I'm actually free most nights for a week per Recovery Girls orders. I can steam some of these up, I doubt that she would want all of this. Plus I made some of them really spicy. We can have our own little vacation," she beamed at him. He just stilled. He didn't know how to reply. Was she saying that she wanted to hang out? or was this just because of that fucking paper? He pursed his lips and grunted and he nodded. "Great!" she said as she finished assembling the last one.

He helped her clean the area. There wasn't that much talking, but both of them were fucking exhausted and had enough busy work to keep them occupied. It didn't take long. Surprisingly she seemed to clean as she cooked, which he would not have fucking guessed. Not with how she normally was. Once he gave the counter a final wipe down and she placed her bowls on the drying rack they were both ready for bed.

They walked together to the elevator. Bakugou could feel the bags under his eyes. He looked over at her to see hers had darkened. The elevator door shut and both of them leaned against the wall. It stopped at her floor and she was about to walk out when he grabbed her arm. She looked at him with her brows lowered. He took a deep breath.

"I am glad you are okay. Don't do that fucking shit to me again," he growled. Her brows raised as she looked at him. She then smile and shook her head.

"As a hero I can't promise anything," she laughed as she pulled her arm away and left the elevator. As the doors began to close she turned and smile again. "Good night Bakugou," she waved.

He just stood there and watched until the door shut. He then shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him?


	11. Chapter 11

Uraraka woke up feeling like hot trash. Well, how she imagined hot trash would feel. If trash had feelings. She really shouldn't have stayed up so late making tamales. Though, thinking of last night made something flutter in her stomach. Rolling onto her stomach on her bed she grinned as she pushed her face in her pillow.

Why was she grinning and nearly suffocating herself to death? She had fun the night before. More fun than she had in a while. And Bakugou had actually acted like a normal human! It was something totally out of the twilight zone. Her smile faded a little. Maybe she had just dreamed about it? Well, that would make more sense then it happening. She frowned a little and let out a sigh.

She rolled back onto her back as she looked at the clock on her bed stand. The red numbers glared 7:35. Her mouth pursed. She should try to get more sleep. Though, she didn't feel tired. She just felt gross. She then thought of what she needed to do... She shook her head. She didn't _**need**_ to do anything. She had been bared from anything but school work for a week.

Suddenly she kinda felt lost. If she couldn't train... what the heck was she going to do? She sat up in her bed and looked around her room. Well, there were things that she needed to get done, but uggg... She didn't want to clean her room. Plus, it was the first full day after being released. She had the rest of the week to tackle... that. She looked around again. Her table was covered in laundry as was most of her floors. Her desk had papers all over it, and there was random stuff spilling out of her closet. Nope. Not doing it. Not now.

She stood from her bed and stretched for a moment before moseying... She was moseying. She never got to mosey. She would _enjoy_ the mosey... She moseyed right over to the laundry pile that was on her table. She dug through it before she found some grey sweats and a tee shirt that had a picture of a kitten Godzilla on it. It was totally a comfy sort of day. She grabbed some clean undergarments before hitting the shower. Cleaning her self off would have to be a minimum for the day.

She made her way to the bathroom. No one was there. Most likely because this was the glorious golden time. This was after the early risers had finished and the late sleepers were still in their beds. Don't get her wrong, she loved the other girls, but bathroom time alone was really worth it's weight in gold. She took a long time in the shower. Longer then probably had in her entire life. At home the water heater ran out after seven minutes and at school she didn't have time to just hang out in there. She felt like she should feel bad. She didn't. Not in the least. She had the time. While the situation that put her in the predicament wasn't pleasant, she was going to take full advantage of it.

She left the shower feeling better. Maybe not hot trash anymore, just luke warm, or room temperature trash. Still it was a heck of a lot better then she felt when she held up the building. She stilled from her drying as she had that thought. She held up a freaking building! While it may not have been the smartest move, she still did it. She clutched the towel with one hand and turned the other hand over and gazed at her open palm. Her eyes then roamed to her little nubbies. They were so small. Just the size of a pea, yet defied physics. She smirked as she stretched her hand.

To be honest, she had thought that her quirk was kinda lame. Oh, she could float stuff. She thought it was tame compared to those around her. Yeah, it would work well in construction, which had always been the back up plan once she got a license, but she often wondered if being a hero was what she was meant to be. Maybe a rescue hero, but not much else. Though, she had proved herself wrong. She hoped that she had proved the rest of the people that doubted her wrong too. She was a freacking force of nature. No, she wasn't nature. She defied nature. She bent it. She controlled natural law. She was a law of nature.

Wait... Was she though? She could manipulate gravity sure, but could she defy it fully? What if there was even more to it then just lessening it? What if she could increase the force also? She touched her thumb nubby to her index one. Is it possible that her quirk could be so vast? She didn't have a clue. She honestly had never met or read about some one else working with gravity. She licked her lips as she pushed the nubs against each other once more. Her eyes slowly rolled up the shower stall until she was looking at the bar. Well... There was only one way to check. Reaching up on her tippy toes, her other hand still holding the towel in front of her, she touched the bar with all of her fingers. It didn't do anything, but she didn't expect it to. If she way just taking away it's gravity it wouldn't have moved from the place it was mounted.

Lowering herself from the balls of her feet, she felt her quirk. There really wasn't a better way to describe it. It was like playing a string instrument, just with her mind. She could feel the cords that connected her to the shower bar. She could feel that it weighted little to nothing at the moment. The cord as like a loose string between them. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. She tried to visualize the strings in her mind. This was all still pretty new to her, up until a month ago she wasn't even aware of these strings.

Now what?

How would she increase the pull on it? Her eyes remained shut as she bit down on her lower lip. Well, when she made things mostly weightless... The strings always seems to be loose. No stress to it, just looping around and free floating. What... What if she were to pull that string taunt? While she had kind of experimented with pulling it back in towards her, so she could get things to come back, she never stressed the string. In her mind she imagined the sting suddenly being pulled hard. The line straight and stiff like the guts of a violin.

There was a loud crash that caused her to jump back and spring her eyes open. The first thing that saw was that the shower curtain was splayed on the floor, the next thing that she saw was that the curtain rod was also on the floor. Though, the tiles under it were cracked. Her eyes were wide as she looked down at it. Then the realization happened that she had just broke school property. "Shit," she hissed as she bent down to pick it up, but the moment she tried to pull up she couldn't move it. Her brows furrowed as she attempted to yank up. It wouldn't budge. She was a little slow on the uptake, she will admit that. Once she connected the dots her mouth dropped open. She was freaking holding it down with gravity.

A sudden pain burst in the back of her head sending tendrils to her forehead causing her to wince. She reached up and released the hold that she had on the bar. She grit her teeth and closed her eyes tight as she rode the waves of pain. Too soon. She had been trying to do this too soon. As quickly as it started the pain vanished. She sighed at it stopping and slowly opened her eyes. She crouched down and studied the scene in front of her for a moment before reaching and picking up the rod. This attempt was successful. Cocking her head she turned it a little bit it her hand, a smirk pulling at her lips. "Plus freaking ultra," she breathed as she stood and attempted to put it back.

Placing the rod back wasn't successful. It seemed that she had caused the mounts to be torn down too. Dressing quickly she then sheepishly went down stairs to fill out an incident report. Once she was done with the paper work and had it shoved under Aizawa's door the excited feeling came back to her full force. She was a force of nature. Actually she was supernatural. She was freaking awesome! For a moment she wondered if this is what Bakugou felt like all the time. That caused her to pause. Why would she even think that? Shrugging it off she made her way down to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

When she arrived most of the girls were congregated in the kitchen spooning cereal out of bowls. They smiled and greeted her, asking how she was doing and all that jazz. While she was making her eggs Momo and Mina asked if she wanted to go out with them shopping. While one part of her did, there was a bigger part of her that wanted to do nothing. She didn't want to have to change to out side clothes, and she really didn't have the money to shop. She never really been a fan of just window shopping either. She declined but wished them luck in their endeavors.

Well, hanging out with the girls was out. So now what? She looked outside. It was late fall and the air was crisp and enjoyable, she figured that she might at well get it in while she could. She headed to her room grabbed a hoodie off of the mountain of clothes, then pulled out her iPod and found an audio book that she hadn't been able to listen to and headed outside. She found a spot in the quad and laid down. For a moment she just laid there and watched the clouds move a bit. It was a nice day with blue skies and puffy clouds. Wow, did it always feel this good just to sunbath? She didn't remember. Heck, she really did need to slow down and learn to smell the flowers. Well, maybe, but not anytime soon. She would do that when she was employed at a hero agency. Not to say that she was thinking that she would have a ton a free time, but she could probably manage a couple hours a week.

She was so invested in her thoughts that she hadn't started her book, nor did she notice the fact that there was some one standing next to her. She jumped as there was the noise of some one clearing their throat next to her. She really needed to be more aware of her surroundings! She blinked as she looked over to her left to see Deku standing there smiling.

"Heya, Uraraka," he said. She shook out the fear then grinned back at him.

"Hey, Deku!" she smiled as she pushed herself onto her elbows. The familiar fluttering started in her stomach as she looked at him. For a moment she thought of how at one point she had labeled him as plain. There wasn't really anything plain about the boy in front of her.

"Mind if I join you? " he motioned to the spot next to her. She had to laugh. Did he really have to ask? This was a communal area, it wasn't like she owned the lawn.

"Yeah, I think that the grass belongs to all of us," she giggled as she patted the grass next to her. He beamed down at her then plopped down.

"It's really nice out today," he sighed as he leaned back onto his elbow. She smiled and hummed as she looked up to the sky. It should be a boring conversation but it was nice to have a little boring here and there. "You feeling better?"

She opened her eyes and looked over to him. Though he was mimicking her earlier actions as he basked in the sun. "Still a little.. well, gross. But overall I am good. It'll pass if I don't over do it. Hence the reason for sun bathing," she said as she looked up and closed her eyes again.

"Well, even if you aren't in recovery, everyone needs some time to just be, ya know," he said cheerfully. She rolled her eyes under her lids. This was his version of scolding. "We haven't been to hang out for a while now. Both of us are so busy. This is nice," he murmured. She cracked her lid and looked at him to see him looking at her beaming. She smiled and shook her head.

"I know Deku, I wish we had a little more free time. But ya know, If I want to get into a good agency I have to work for it," her smile faltered a bit as did his. He nodded at her.

"I get it. Just don't forget that having some time for yourself, that's important," his hand covered her. At this point her heart stopped. Which she internally screamed at it for it to start up again. Then she had to remind it that they had an understanding. Her and her heart. That her feelings needed to be locked up. At least just for a while. She just gave a small smirk and nodded at him. That was all that she could manage, because she was sure she would say something stupid and make the blush that she was fighting come full strength. "Hey, have you seen Kaachan?" He asked as he gave her hand a small squeeze. Really... he needed to stop...

"Uh, what? You mean like this morning? No... I think he.. uh.. is training or something," she stuttered. His hand was warm.

"So you haven't seen him since you were released?" he looked like he was going to frown, and she didn't get that. Why would he care if she saw Bakugou of all people? It wasn't like the two of them were remotely close. She shook, then nodded her head.

"Well, I saw him last night. I was making tamales for Recovery Girl and he came down and hung out in the kitchen for a bit," she said as she cocked her head. Deku closed his eyes and let out a small laugh. He squeezed her hand one more time before letting it go.

"Good," his smile grew larger as he pointed his face to the sky. "He needed it," he shrugged. Now she was really confused. She knew her brows were pulled down as she slightly gawked at him. She didn't get this at all.

"He needed it?" She questioned. Deku looked at her still smiling.

"Yeah... He.. He was really upset when you got hurt.. And.. you know, he sometimes doesn't know how to handle... uh... emotions well. It's good that he saw you," his smile lessened as he spoke as he shrugged. She snorted. She could not see Bakugou Katsuki upset that she got hurt. Deku looked over at her and cocked his head.

"Right," she laughed. His brows drew down.

"He was. We thought that he was going to attack Aizawa and Cementos when we were watching in the control tower. Kirishima even had to hold him back. It's been a long time since I had seen him like that," he shrugged. Her mouth was opened and she knew it. She stared at him for a moment before blinking.

"Really?"

"Mmmhmmm," he smiled. "But you were concerned too. I mean I know one of the first things you asked was about him when you woke up," he said easily. She blinked again. Well, yeah she asked about them. She was in the hospital and didn't remember anything that happened after she held the building up. Why wouldn't she? She bit the inside of her cheek. It was just normal. Right? "I know it sounds weird, but it's nice to see." She chewed a little more on her cheek.

"I don't get it," the words popped out before she could stop them. She could feel her eyes widen at the realization of what she just said. She was going into a territory that no one talked about. The shadow lands of Bakugou's and Dekus' relationship. Deku looked over at her with his perfect non judgmental face. Well, heck, she just jumped down the rabbit hole. Taking a deep breath she continued. "I mean, I don't get the two of you. He is so mean to you, but you just... You never say anything bad about him, heck you even defend him to other people. I just don't get it. Deku really, he shouldn't be that way and you shouldn't take it." There. It was now out. It was what she had been thinking about since the beginning of school. It was a bit of a taboo subject for the class. One that they pretended didn't happen. She would admit that it wasn't as bad as it use to be, but it was still bad.

He laugh snorted through his nose as he shook his head for a moment. "I know. No one really gets it. I don't even think Kaachan understands it," he shrugged. His face then became very sad. If there was one thing about Deku, was that he was easier to read then she was. He sat up and pulled his knees into his chest. "He wasn't always how he is now. Things happened..." he paused for a moment and she could tell he was trying to organize his thoughts. He truly was the opposite of Bakugou in every way. While Bakugou blurted out everything he thought, Deku always took time to pick and choose his words carefully. "It's not my place to say anything. I don't want go over the line. But... He was my best friend when we were young. He was still a little cocky, but... People... People that he should have trust in... they haven't always been nice to him," he pursed his lips. She furrowed her brow.

"Like his parents?" again word spillage. Immediately Deku shook head.

"No," he said quickly. "No, his parents are amazing. They are actually good friends with my mom." She wanted to ask so much more. What he had said didn't give her any answers to her questions. She sighed knowing that nothing else would be said. She could tell by his body language and the fact that he wouldn't look at her, that he wasn't comfortable saying what he had just said and she didn't want to pressure him. After that there was a pause. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't that comfortable either.

"Hey, I actually wanted to ask you about something else," he said as he tilted his head to look at her. She raised a brow, nodded and let out a hum. He gave her a small unsure smile. "So, it's not like a I meant to over hear... but when I got to your room yesterday Recovery Girl was still talking with you. I was standing out in the hall... It wasn't like I was snooping or anything.." He let his legs down and he began to play with his fingers.

"Deku," she said before he could go off on a tangent. He stilled and looked over at her. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that." He sighed as he placed his hands on his thighs. Then he took a deep breath.

"It's just that I heard her say something about your brain swelling. Uraraka... That's scary and a big deal! I don't even know what that means... Are... Are you going to be okay!?" his voice rose as he talked. She glanced around. She didn't want other people to know about that. Without thinking she grabbed his hand and accidentally activated her quirk. He let out a strangled cry as he began to float. She quickly let him go and released him.

"Oh my god! I am sorry Deku!" she cried out as he fell the few inches to the ground. He shook his head.

"No, no, it's fine.. I am sorry I didn't mean to get so loud. I... I am just really concerned," he said as he rubbed his bottom for a minute. She closed her eyes and took a breath.

"I am going to be fine," she said slowly. He gave her a look and she knew he thought she was lying. She smiled at him. "Really, i am. My quirk is different then yours. It's both physical and mental. For the most part I had just been working on the physical side. Getting the amount I could lift up an all that. But, there is also a mental toll and I hadn't really been paying too much attention to it. I just over used it. Basically... it was like when you over do it," she shrugged. He blinked at her for a moment.

"You sure you're alright," he asked softly. She smiled and nodded at him. She knew he didn't believe her. What could she do? They lapsed again into silence.

"So, uh, what are you doing your paper on with Tordaroki?" She asked to fill the space. Which was just what was needed. Deku then took over talking as he rambled on and on... and on.

After spending a good part of the morning and afternoon doing nothing with Deku, she really felt that she had do to something. While earlier she was all about doing nothing all day, putting it to practice was far more difficult. So after she made lunch she meandered back to her room. It was time to get organized.

Well, that is what she had planned on doing. She had pulled all the piled of things from her closet and put them in the center of her room, but then she saw her sketch book. She flipped through it to see one of her original design sketches for her hero costume. She really needed a redesign. Some of it wasn't as practical as she had thought the first time around. So ignoring the even bigger mess of her room, she sat on one of the mounds of laundry and other stuff and began to design her suit all over again.

She messed with that for a while, before she became really tired. Her head was also hurting a little. Closing her eyes she leaned back into the pile. It was surprisingly comfortable. She didn't know what she was laying on, and she didn't really care at the moment. She put her hand to the side, letting the note pad and the pencil roll from it and join her other stuff on the ground. She just needed to rest her eyes. Just for a moment.

Well, that moment apparently had turned into hours. It probably would have turned into a whole night if she wasn't woken up by a growl above her of "What the Fuck?" She groggily opened her eyes to see Bakugou hovering over her. His face twisted in horror as he looked around. It took her a moment to really compute what was going on, but when she came to the realization that Bakugou was in her room and he was looking at it, she flung herself into a sitting position. Her head throbbing a little at the sudden movement.

"Bakugou! What are you doing here!?" She yelled as she stared up at him. He didn't say anything for a moment, but she could see that he was working his jaw. Slowly he turned his head and glared at her. It was different then his usual glare, though.

"How do you fucking function like this?" he gestured to her room.. All of it. She felt the embarrassment wash over her. She knew her room was, a bit, out of hand. She huffed as she attempted to stand up. Attempted because when she put her hand down on her pile to push up from, well... it slid under her hand causing her to fumble.. just a little bit. Well... maybe more then a little bit.

Flustered she ignored the fact that she had almost face planted from a sitting position and scrambled to a standing position. Trying to ignore the look on his face as he surveyed her room she pointed a finger at him. "You! You aren't suppose to be in here!" She yelled.

That brought his attention back to her and his brows raised to his hair line as he looked at her with wide eyes. He then snorted and shook his head. "You said that we were going to work on that damn paper after dinner!" he lifted his hand and pointed at her now. She continued to hold her position. "I waited down stairs for twenty minutes! The I came up here to drag your ass out, but when I fucking knocked there wasn't a damn answer. Your door was fucking opened too, so I came in to make sure you were fucking okay! Which was a good damn thing! Who knows what could be lurking under all this shit!" He waved his finger aggressively at her. She pursed her mouth and her eye twitched. Shoot. She had forgotten about that. She lifted her chin and lowered her hand. For some reason she felt like her mother was there scolding her.

"Well. I was a tryin to organize," she started to say confidently, but as each word came out she was loosing her luster. She looked down and brought her hands in front of her like she was releasing her quirk. She pressed her nubbies together nervously. She could hear him let out a snort. "I really was! It's just... Well, I started to, but then I found my original design of my costume... So then, I just kinda start'a werkin on tha... but than, I jus got so darn tired..." She looked up to see him looking at her hands with narrowed eyes and his nose flared. He then looked to her face. Oh, he was going to lose it. He was going to scream at her. He was going to scream at her over having a dirty room... Wait... that was kinda messed up.

"Fuck the paper," he grunted out. That wasn't what she expected him to say. Not at all. "We'll eat, clean up in here, then go over the designs of your costume," he said the sentence in one breath and his face was still contorted. What was going on here? Then she thought about it.. He said he was going to help her clean? Quickly she shook her head.

"Noooo!" she yelled as she dropped her hand. "Really, you don't need to. I'll deal with my mess later. We can getta go'in down sta'rs and jus work on tha paper!" she yelled. He blinked at her and stared for a loooong moment then shook his head.

"No, I won't be able to fucking focus knowing about all," he gestured once again to her room. "This shit. Eat, clean, suit," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest and arched a brow in challenge. She pouted before looking down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It'sa really not tha bad," she murmured. He laughed. Like a real laugh causing her to snap her head back up.

"Yeah it is," he smirked. "Uraraka, you could have a fucking Nomu lab set up in here and you would never fucking know." She frowned at him. "So, get your bubble ass down stairs, start the fucking tamales, then we'll get this wreck dealt with. I'll start clearing off the desk while you're gone." Bubble ass! She gawked at him. For too long probably because he frowned at her "whatcha waiting for?" She pursed her lips before she slunk out of her room.

She was in a daze as she walked down the corridor to the elevator. Bakugou just said she had a bubble butt. She knew it was kinda thick, but was it a bubble? She entered the elevator and froze as she pressed the button for the ground floor. Did that mean HE was looking at her butt? The doors shut. She didn't know how she felt about that.

The ten second ride was filled with all typed of emotions. When the doors opened she walked mindlessly to the kitchen. She gathered a pot, a steamer and pulled the tamales she had made with him in mind out. She put some water in the pot, turned the pilot on and went to filling the steaming basket... Bubble ass... She turned to look at her butt, at that point she realized that her sweatpants had dipped down a little and she could see the top of her panties. She quickly pulled them up...

Wait. Panties. Horror filled her as she stood in the kitchen. She had place all of her clean panties on her desk! She almost dropped the steamer basket. Crap! She flung the basket on the counter then went to run up stairs. No, she came grinding to a halt. She placed the tamales in the basked in break neck speeds. Then went to put it in the pot. Usually she liked to make sure that the water was boiling before putting them into steam, but there was no time. She shoved the basket in, put the top on it, lowered the flame to simmer, fumbled as she set the timer for an hour, then dashed out of there.

As she ran down the hall a she nearly ran in to Ayoma. Oh, she didn't have time for that. He was about to open his mouth.

"You just keep on sparkelin darlin!" she yelled as she ran past him. He may have yelled thanks. She wasn't sure. She was on a mission, a pantie mission and she had to hurry.


	12. Chapter 12

She came crashing through the door as Bakugou was standing in front of her desk with papers in his hand. She glanced down at the surface and she noticed the small pile of panties sitting on the edge. They were moved and folded. He had touched them and moved them. He folded... her panties. She stood in the door frame panting as she stared at all the bright colored pile on the corner.

"What the hell?" Bakugou nearly shouted as he looked over at her. She glanced up at him. Her mouth moved, but nothing came out. She then took a deep breath as she tried to gain control of herself. It didn't really work, instead of walking calmly into her room she found herself launching at the desk at the pile of underwear, scooping them up then dashing over to her closest, shoving them in, then slamming the door shut. When she had turned around, she was still breathing heavy as she looked at him.

"The.. tamales... they hafta... steam.. for... an... hour." she said between pants. Bakugou just stood and stared with one brow arched. He narrowed his eyes at her and placed the paper that was in his hand back onto the desk and stalked over. He grabbed her by her shoulders and moved her away from the closet. He then open the closet picked up the array of panties that were splayed on the pile of random thinga littering her closer floor, then walked over, with all of her panties in his hand, and tossed them on the bed. He then turned to her and she stood there gawking at him.

"We are fuckin cleanin here," he growled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That means folding your underwear and putting them where they fucking belong. I didn't do it because I figured you didn't want me going through your fuckin drawers," he raised a brow. Her mouth was opening and closing as she continued to look at him with wide eyes. He snorted at her. "They are just fucking underwear. Everyone has them. I do live with my fucking mom, who is a girl," he grunted before he walked back to the desk and began to look through the papers. Her mouth shut with a click. Bakugou just touched her panties... He touched her panties multiple time... She looked over at them on her bed then back to him. She didn't know what to make out of this. "Just fucking fold them!" he yelled.

She jumped, as she came out of her stupor and slunk to her bed. She looked to him and his back was to her. Okay. This was fine. He was trying to help her... right? She licked her lips as she lifted a pair up and looked at them. They had Corgie dogs jumping over rainbow. Nope.. This was humiliating.

She folded her panties in record time and began to shove them in her top drawer. She could have swore she heard him clearing his throat. She glanced over her shoulder to see him looking at her with narrowed eyes. Oh... god... He looked down at the open drawer then looked up to her. She sheepishly smiled as she started to place them in a proper pile He just nodded then continued on with what ever he was doing.

After she was done with putting the panties away she looked around her room. She took a deep breath to get over what just transpired. Now what? Where should she start? It was just so over whelming. She didn't know how long she had stood there for, but it was enough time to make Bakugou agitated. So it could have been anywhere from ten seconds to a few minutes. "Get started! I am not doing this shit by myself! It isn't even my fucking mess!" He growled. She looked up to see him frowning at her. Well, he was right. This was her mess. She pursed her lips and looked around. "What the hell are you waiting for?" He grumbled. She looked back at him as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm justa try'n to figur out where ta start," she whined. Oh gods, that really did come off as a whine? She cringed. Seriously this shouldn't be so hard. He huffed at her and took a step forward and pointed to her table.

"This shit is clean, right?" he paused for a moment and narrowed his eyes. "It is clean right? Because if you fucking put dirty clothes on...""

"YES!" She yelled as she brought her hands up to her cheeks. She may have been a mess, but she wasn't a complete mess. "Yes, those are clean," she said quickly. He nodded at her.

"Then fold and hang this shit up, after that we'll figure out what is next. Do one thing at a time," he said as he turned back to her desk. Now he was messing with the pencil holder thing. She just raised brow. He made it sound so simple. Just hang up and fold the laundry. She could do that. Heck a five year old could do that.

She couldn't do that. A five year old was better then she was. It started okay. She got most of her skirts hung up and in the closet, but then she came across a beanie that she had thought that she lost, so she had to wear it, but then she had to check to see if her scarf that she always wore with the hat was still there... Then she found some jewelry in the pockets of her blazers. She had to put that away, but then she saw that her jewelry box was completely unorganized...

"Stop!" she heard Bakugou yell from behind her. She turned slowly to see him pointing at her. She just looked at him with a brow raised, with necklases and bracelets in each hand. "You are suppose to be hanging up your clothes! Not playing with.. that shit!" She pursed her lip as she looked at him. She stood for a moment and looked at him. He huffed before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, when you are in the field, what are you suppose to do?" he said though clenched teeth. She felt her eye twitch. He narrowed his gaze at her and she shifted on the balls of her feet. "Well?"

"Assess the situation," she spoke slowly. He closed his eye and nodded. He stopped pointing at her but he motioned his hand to keep her talking. "Make a plan... then execute the plan..." she said with uncertainty. He opened his eyes and nodded.

"Exactly. That's what the fuck you need to do here," he gestured to the room. Her eye twitched again as she watched him.

"That's not exactl..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence because he held up his hand and shook her head.

"No. It is exactly what needs to fucking happen. One access the situation: Fucking disaster of the room. Two make a plan: Pick one thing and stick to it till it is done, then fucking move one to the next area. Three: Fucking do your shit."

"It's not that easy," she mumbled as she looked down at her hands and began to play with her nubbies.

"It is that fucking easy!" he shook his head. "I don't get it. It's not that hard. A kid can do this shit. Why can't you?" He panted after he was done yelling. They stood there and stared for a moment. She didn't know what to do. Was he expecting an answer? She shifted on her feet as she continues to play with her nubs.

"It's... I... I just get.. Distracted," she mumbled. She heard him snort and then the crack of flesh against flesh. She jumped and looked up to see him dragging his hand down his face roughly.

"You are so fucking exhausting," he sighed as he closed his eyes. While she had been confused since he had barged in earlier that evening, all that confusion went Poof. It was completely erased as anger began to bubble up. What right did he have? She didn't ask for him to be here. He was the one that demanded that they clean. She was fine doing it alone later. She snarled at him."

"Ya, kno' I'ma sorry I just can't be perfect like ya," she growled as she slammed the necklace and bracelet onto her dresser. She turned to look at him to see him looking at her with wide eye and his mouth open. He shook his head before glaring.

"Perfect?" he grumbled. She grit her teeth.

"Yeah, perfect. I kno' ya life would'a be sooo much easier if ya didn't hafta have people like me around. be so much betta if I jus neve'r existed! I'mma sorry I can't be thinkin' lika ya. Tha' I can't do exactly what ya be expetin. You don't think I don't know how much of a screw up I can be? Ya don't think I'mma thinkin tha' I wish I could be doin a better job? I ain't stupid and I have eyes!" she yelled. Her breath was coming in and out in small pants as she stared at him. He looked at her with wide eyes, then took a deep breath through his nose causing it flare. Clenching his teeth he lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes and took a long step towards her.

"I aint fucking perfect," he growled. "I never said I didn't want you to exist," he looked at her. She had thought that he would be glaring, but he wasn't. He.. He looked sad maybe? She wasn't sure. She couldn't read him as easily as some. He reached up and roughly ran his hand through his hair. "So don't you go putting shitty words in my mouth," he narrowed his eyes for a moment before closing them and taking another breath. "Just listen, we can work can do this together. It won't take you as long and after it things will be easier to keep up with. Though, if you don't want me fucking here, I need you to tell me. Tell me to fucking go pound sand and I'll leave," he watched her warily. She stood and looked at him for a moment also. She didn't know what to do or what to say. Once again she found herself playing with her finger nubs.

"No more shitty comments," she said much softer then intended. She looked up a him through her bangs. He pursed his lips and looked at her for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I will try to not make shitty comments," he breathed out. She bit the inside of her cheek for a moment before she gazed down at the clock.

"Shoot, I have to go check the tamales.." she said as she began to walk out of the room. He raised a hand halting her to a stop.

"I'll grab 'em," he grunted. "I wanted to grab some other shit real quick." She shook her head.

"But you don't know what texture the maza needs to be, and I like to eat mine with sour cream," she blinked as she spoke. He cocked his brow

"I am sure I can fucking handle it. I may not have six damn arms, but I am sure that I can carry a few fucking things," he grumbled as he turned to move something on the desk. "just get... try and get the table cleared so we can eat." He said with his back facing her. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment. She didn't know what to do. Did he want her to answer him? She opted to just give a curt nod, he replied by jerking his chin up and then stalking out of the room.

Uraraka stood in the middle of the room for a moment. The confusion that had went poof, poofed right back. She didn't really get what was going on here. Bakugou was helping her clean her room, grabbing their food, and then wanted to help with her costume design. What did any of this mean? If you would have asked her what she thought about Bakugou a few weeks ago, she would have just said that he was a loud angry classmate. Nothing more, nothing less. Then after the Bento, well they were sparing partners. Associates. But did associates help clean each others rooms? Stay up in the middle of the night making tamales? She didn't think so. So what? What did that make them? Oh, heck. Her and Bakugou were friends. When the heck did that happen?

Once she was done with her small existential crisis over the nature of the relationship she held with one Bakugou Katsuki, she got to the laundry. After a while she surprised even herself by getting it all put away. She looked down at the top of her table. Well, hello there old friend, it had been a while. She smirked at it. It did feel good to get it done. She wasn't just sitting there staring at the table dreading the fact that it was something that needed to be done. She even had the time to wipe it down from all the dust and lint that had fallen on it.

Once the table top was gleaming she looked at her desk. Holy crud! Bakugou had it all cleared off. Well, it wasn't exactly cleared off. There were papers in piles on it but it looked like it was organized. She jumped as her door suddenly flung open and all she could was black pants and house slippers. Then came the grumbling.

He marched in with a purpose and dropped a couple of plates, utensils, sour cream container and a bowl of tamales. He then shrugged off a back pack her had on and placed it on the back of her chairs. She just watched as he moved. He was still muttering something under his breath as he stomped around. She just watched him with a raised brow. He just claims any space he is in, doesn't he?

Once he had settled he looked over to her and pointed at her. "Just for fucking future reference... You should not leave food unattended in the damn kitchen! I had to fight off half of those ass hats when I got down there. Caught fucking Pikachu with his grubby hand in the fucking pot," he growled. "Shitty fucking mooches." She tried to hide the smile but she shrugged.

"I don't mind..."

"Well you fucking should! One time. One fucking time is all it takes then those grubby vultures will pick you clean! Believe me," he began to push over some laundry that was on the ground before taking a seat at the table. She was still trying to hide a smirk as he put the plates across from each other, placed napkins on each then a fork and chopsticks on to. He then looked up at her. "What? you not fucking eatin?" he said as he scooped up a couple of tamales.

She sat pushed some stuff that was in her way to the other side before kneeling at the table. She grabbed two tamales and placed them on her plate. When she looked up she saw that Bakugou was already in the process of unwrapping his. She licked her lips for a moment.

"Have you ever had tamales?" she asked as she began to work on her wrapping. She glanced up to see him looking at her through his hair. He grunted and continued to work on his.

"So, that was a yes. Sorry, I don't speak fluent grunts," she smiled as she reached for the sour cream container. He was looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes, but they didn't hold the fire they normally did when he was upset or irritated. Well, at least she could figure that out.

"Yea..." he frowned for a minute. Now, she had been happy that she could figure out the glare, she couldn't figure out the frown. Had he had a bad experience with talames? Where would he have gotten them around here? She didn't think that there was a mexican restaurant. Oh, but if there was she was going to have to find out where it was.

"You didn't like them or something?" she asked as she plopped the sour cream on her plate. He sighed.

"Na, they were fucking good. I mean. I had them when I was in Mexico with my folks..." he trailed off as he looked away from her. Again, she didn't understand why he was being kinda weird about this. Well, weirder then he normally was about it. She blinked for minute before shrugging it off.

"That's cool!" she smiled. "I want to go to Mexico one day, maybe I can with hero work or something." She watched as he began to break apart the food with a fork. There was a few moments when she debated about warning him about them. "Hey", she said as he was piling it on his utensil. He looked up at her with a brow raised. "I know you say that you like spicy food, but I'll just let you know, that these are really going to back a kick." He snorted at her and she just shook her head. Well, she did warn him. He scooped it up and shoved it in his mouth.

"Holy fuck, Cheeks!" he cried through his food. She let out a laugh as she pushed the sour cream towards him, seeing how he had forgotten to grab drinks. Urgently he reached for the spoon shoving a glob of sour cream into his mouth. He swallowed then coughed. "What the hell! You said a kick! What the hell was that?"

Once she finished laughing at him she cocked her head. "Was that too spicy for you?" He coughed again and shook his head.

"Fuck no! That shit is awesome! When you said kick I thought you put like fuckin jalapeno or some shit in there," he scooped up another bite, this time he was prepared. "Like really fucking good," he said with his mouth full of food. She smiled as she began to eat hers. To be honest this was a bit... well, way to spicy for her taste.

"My Pops and I... We do these challenges. Try to out spice each other. I was talking about it once at one of the dojo's and a guy in there informed me that he had some dried Carolina reaper. I asked him where he got it, but he said that if we spared and I won that I could have it. I won," she shrugged. "I think that I am going to win the challage with Pops this time," she laughed through the burn. "I have been waiting to cook with these for a while. But since I can't really work on anything quirk stuff or combat, I figured it would be a good time to torture my stomach."

"This how you made all of them? I think this may kill the old lady?" He shoveled another bite in. She shook her head.

"Oh,no. That would be kinda cruel wouldn't it? Na, I just made some chicken mole ones for her."

"How the fuck is it that you can't fucking fry fish, but you can make this shit?"He asked shaking his head. She shrugged. She didn't know.

"I think maybe it is because I was trying to make it special for my folks. I was always extra careful. Or maybe it is just a mystery..." Okay, this stuff was really getting too hot. She should have mixed in regular ones in. She just didn't want to look like a wienie in front of Bakugou. He snorted as her reached for two more.

"You are a mystery of the universe," he mumbled. She paused in eating as she pursed her lips. She thought that they said no more shitty comments.. He looked up at her for a moment and studied her then let a sigh out. "I didn't mean it in a bad way, so calm your tits," he grumbled. Calm your tits?! First the Bubble butt remark and now a remark about her breasts! She wasn't sure if this was really appropriate! She could feel her eyes growing wide. Then it was as if something shot through him as he sat up straight. "I didn't mean your tits. It's a saying.. Just general tits... Aw fuckin... shit.." He closed his eyes tight and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let's just forget about the tits," she blurted. She knew her face was red as she could feel her blood pounding in it. He gave a quick jerk of his head and quickly shoved a giant bite into his mouth.

The rest of the meal was silent and awkward. She didn't know what to do or what to say. Plus, her mouth was on freaking fire. The Carolina Reaper may have been a bit of over kill. Though Bakugou seemed to be really enjoying it. He cleared through five and she was struggling to get done with one and a half. She still didn't get what was going on here. She didn't get that at one point they could be so at ease talking then the next moment... It felt like this. Was this normal?

Once they were done eating Bakugou scooped up the plates and nearly ran out of the room. She kinda of wondered if he was going to come back. He hadn't really said anything when he left. She sighed as she looked around. Well, even if he didn't come back she should finish what she started. She pulled a laundry basket out of her closet and began to clear up the floor. She really tried not to get distracted, but she kept on finding things that she thought she had lost. Like her favorite pen. When she came across that she had to see if it still wrote like it did. Then she found like a hundred hair bands. She had thought that she had lost them all. So she had to find a place that they could go so she couldn't lose them again. Then there was the poster that Jiro had given her. Well, she might as well hang that up.

When she was at a point when she really didn't think Bakugou would come back, he suddenly appeared. He stood in the doorway for a moment and looked around then looked at the hamper and clothes bin. "Why aren't you separating those?" He asked. She raised a brow. Her mother would always separate the laundry. But... she never did

"What? They are all just going in the same place? It really doesn't matter," she shrugged as she scooped up a pile and threw it on the hamper. She looked over to him to see his eye twitch.

"Ya do realize that there are fucking different products to use with different clothes? Then you have to make sure your are using the right temperature and..." She was sure her eyes began to glaze over as he talked about stupid laundry. He took a deep breath."If you wash that shit correctly, then it will last longer and you'll be able to save fucking money." Okay. Now he was speaking her language. But... it just took so long and she really hated laundry. She quirked her mouth. This may be one of those rare times that it would be worth it to not care. "Just let me do it," he growled as he walked to her hamper and dumped all the contents that she just collected out. God,was he always such a freaking control freak? He really needed to relax or something. "Ya got another basket?"

She was horrified as she watched him pick up her bra and clasp it together before throwing it into the bin. She didn't even know what to do with herself. He had now touched both her panties and bras. Her cheeks grew warm as she watched him fold the cup into each other. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before he shook his head. "Calling Space Cadet, do you have another fucking basket?" He waved his hand.

"You... just.. touched my bra.." she stuttered out. He snorted as he shook his head.

"Fucking really? Half of the damn population wears then. When I am home it's my job to do the laundry. I have seen fucking bras my whole life," he said as he picked another one up, clasped the back and tossed it in. She just blinked. "Fine, if it's really such a damn issue you grab them and put them in this. You should remember to clasp them together, it helps them keep their structure," he walked away to the desk where his back pack was handing and began to rummage through it. How did Bakugou know that?

The rest of the cleaning went quickly. A lot quicker then she had thought. At one point Bakugou had even brought out a labeling machine and labeled her desk. To be honest, the more she hung around with him the more he reminded her of Iida. Which was weird because she would have never put them in the same category before, but both were so anal retentive that it was almost comical.

"So what do you have drafted for your suit?" he asked as he flopped down at the now immaculate desk with a sigh.

"Well, I didn't get very far earlier," she said as she went to get her sketch pad. "You can't laugh. My drawing skills suck.," she said as she handed over the pad. His hand brushed over hers. There was an odd pause in the trade off, when he just held the book and her hand. She watched as he looked at their hands touching for a moment, his tongue running over his bottom lip before pulling the pad away. Was... was he blushing? And why?

He looked down at the drawing for a moment with his brows draw. He was completely silent as he studied it and this made her uncomforatable. It may have been better if he was laughing at it. She shifted from foot to foot.

"Bracers?" he said as he cocked his head. "I thought those bracelet things helped with your fucking nauseousness when using your quirk." He didn't look up from the sketch as he spoke. instead his fingers just traced the depiction of the arm guards. She nodded even though he wouldn't see it.

"Yeah, that was what I wanted them for originally, but I kinda made them bigger because I thought it looked cute." He looked up at her when she began to talk and raised a brow. She snorted at his expression. "Oh, come on, I know that you made you hair clips because you thought that they looked cool," she said as she stuck her tongue out. His eyes flickered down to her mouth, and then she realized that he was looking very intently at her tongue. She quickly put it back into her mouth. What was that about?

"Tch. Hell yeah, I thought they looked bad ass. Thought, I don't think they are very practical. I don't know if I am going to keep them," he shrugged looking back down at the paper but then snapped his gaze up and glared at her. "And they are fucking head pieces! Don't call them shitty hair clips," he grumbled as he looked back down. "Bracers like shitty Deku, huh."

"Well, yeah. I mean I figured that if I have bracers that I run less of a risk at getting more fractures," she pointed to the fore arms in the picture. "Streamline my arms a bit. My boot should have enough room to add some reinforcements, I can't go much smaller on those since I have the boosters in them." He glanced up at her.

"Fractures?"

"Yeah, I told you last night that I got some hairline ones from the training exercise. I think that even though my quirk activates pretty quick, that there was probably a few milliseconds that the full weight of the wall was coming down, hence the fractures. Though, maybe it was also just going to far above my weight limit. Like way too far." While she was talking he looked down. She noticed that his lip was drawn in a line and it looked like his nose was flared. "You doing okay there, Bakugou?"

"Did you know that you could have held up the wall?" he asked in a tone that was so low and soft that she almost had to strain to hear him. She shook head surprised by the question.

"Well, no. I never did anything like that before. I have lifted a semi once... But that was far beyond what I had ever attempted." He wasn't looking up at her as she spoke. He didn't even glace. Instead he tucked his chin down lower so that it was difficult for her to see his face. She looked down to his hand that was holding onto the sketch pad as his grip tightened.

"That was fucking reckless," he grunted out. He still wasn't looking at her. To say she was surprised to hear that coming from him was an understatement. She had thought that he was the one person in the class that didn't think she was weak. Stupid, well probably, but not weak. She balled her fist as she glared down at him.

"Ya know... I didn't expect to hear something like that from you," she huffed. At this point he looked up at her. She would have assumed he would be glaring but he wasn't. No, his face was completely neutral as he looked at her.

"Something like what? What you did, Uraraka, was reckless. You could have been," he looked away so she couldn't see his face. "You could have been killed. You didn't know, you didn't think, you just ran under how many fucking thousands of pounds of concrete?" Her frown pulled down further.

"What? What was I suppose to do Bakugou? Kirishima was in the building. What should I have done?" She cried. He threw down the sketch book onto the desk and quickly stood up. He took a small step toward her so they were chest to... Well not exactly chest to chest as her head stopped right under his chin.

"Out of all of us Shitty Hair is the only one that could have gotten through that! He can become a fucking boulder! What would have happened if you couldn't hold that shit up, hmm? You are fucking soft and squishy!" He glowered down at her and she glared right back up at him. Her lips formed a snarl as she lifted her hand and pointed a finger into his chest.

"But I did hold it! And you are just as squishy as I am," she jabbed her finger in his chest. "Why are ya'll think'n I am so weak? Why am I shoved into tha damsel role? I am freakin strong! Why can't ya'll jus see it?" She was panting when she was done. He clenched his teeth as he grabbed onto her hand, stopping another series of jabs.

"I never fucking said you were weak," his grip tightened as he pushed her hand down. "Don't go and put even more shitty words in my fucking mouth. I know," he lowered his head so when was only inches away. She could feel his breath wash over her face. "I know you are strong. Incredibly fucking strong... Your power actually scares he shit out of me, and I don't think that you realize what you got. I mean you could be a fucking hob goblin of destruction."

"Hob Goblin!" she yelled as she tried to pull her hand away. He let her go as he took a step back and smacked his hand against his face.

"Of course that is what you would fucking pick up," he snorted as he drug his hand down. "Fuck. I didn't mean that you look like a fucking goblin or that you act like one or some shit. I just... FUCK!" He yelled loudly causing her to jump. His mouth tightened for a moment as he looked at her. "Why the fuck is it that I can't say the right damn things around you?"

The word of the day for Uraraka was: Confused. Definition: being unable to think clearly or act with understanding or intelligence. It can also be called: bewilderment, stumped, puzzled, perplexed, fuddled, dumbfounded. Well, more then the word of the day, it was the emotion of the day. All she could do was stare at him and blink. She didn't get whatever it was that was going on.

Before she could put her thoughts together there was a sharp knock on the door. She jumped and turned to see it open slowly and Iida standing in the frame in his full pajama get up, including the long hat.

"Uraraka, I would like to make you aware that it is now fifteen minutes into curfew and it is now time for quite," he said as he took a step in. His arms jutting out on his sides. He paused for a minute taking in the scene, his gaze traveling from her to Bakugou. Iida raised a brow. "I also feel the need to remind you the if you have a member of the opposite sex with in your living area, you are to leave the door open. I know that the likely hood of you being a deviant with... Bakugou, is highly unlikely, this.."

"Can you just fucking talk normal for once Robo Cop!" Bakugou sighed as he rolled his eyes. Uraraka felt the blood pooling in her cheeks as both of the boys narrowed their gazes.

"I am speaking of sexual activities, Bakugou. As I stated, it is highly unlikely that she would be engaging in such behaviors with," he pushed up his glasses with one finger. "You."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Bakugou growled. At this time some how Uraraka had broken out of her stupor. She whipped her head to look at Bakugou. Why would he get angry about that? She shook her head and looked back to Iida.

"We were just getting done for the night, Sorry Iida," she said as she pushed some hair behind her ear. Iida looked at her with an arched brow, then gave a curt nod.

"Very well, I shall leave you to it. Though, the door must remain open," he looked at Bakugou, who was now staring daggers at him. "Have a good night," he bowed then left the room.

"What a fucking control freak!" Bakugou barked as Iida left the room. "How the hell do you live on this fucking floor." At first she blinked, then she began to laugh. How did he not see that he could be just as bad?

"If there is anyone that needs to calm their tits it's definitely Dr. Roboto," Bakugou snorted. She _really_ tried not to laugh as she gasped at him. "Well, the fucked does have tits bigger then most of the chicks. You know I am telling the damn truth," he smirked as he looked at her.

"Oh my god, Bakugou! That isn't nice," she said it with a snort. She didn't even know why she thought it was funny. She knew that Iida didn't really have boobs... but Bakugou was kinda right. His smirk spread as he looked at her. He then took a step forward and lowered his head so they where cheek to cheek. The action made her breath get caught in her chest. She could smell his burnt sugar scent as he leaned in closer.

"Don't even recall me saying I was nice, cheeks," he breathed out and then pulled his head away. Perplexed. Yes, lets go with that word. She breathed out as she looked at him with wide eyes. He then winked "I'll get going, don't want Techno Mom to get even angrier. Good night, Cheeks," He smiled then slunk out the door.

She stood in the middle of the room for a long period of time just staring at the empty door frame. What the heck just happened?


	13. Chapter 13

"What the hell was that?" Bakugou grumbled to himself as he stalked through the corridor. "Don't recall I ever said I was nice," he snorted and shook his head. The blush he had been fighting down was now in full force. He probably looked like a fucking tomato! He shook his head as he slammed his hand to his forehead.

Actually, he wasn't having a moment just about what he had said to her. No... He was perplexed about the whole fucking night. It made no sense, no sense at all. Why the hell did he just spend so much of his time organizing her room? He had said that it would bother him, and yeah, it would have. But it isn't like he would have fucking not gotten over it. Hell, fucking Pikachu's room was a bio hazard zone, and yet he never demanded he clean it. Made comments about what a fucking slob he was, yes, clean... fuck no.

It just bothered him that she was in that goddamned mess. That she couldn't see how if she just followed a system, she would be able to function better. It just fucking frustrated him. At a glance he would have never assumed what a fucking whirlwind of chaos she really was. Perhaps that was the fucking problem. She refused to be placed in a box.

He would admit it. He liked things in order. He liked the fucking black and white. Chaos was something that he had tried to control. If he couldn't he would just walk away. Then why the hell wasn't he just walking away from her? He _should_ loath her. She didn't fit into any preconceived notion he had about her. That was what had really been throwing him the fuck off. He was good at fucking reading people. Immediately, he knew what their label in his mind should be. Kirishima=cheery shit head, Deku=fucking nerd, Kaminari=complete fucking idiot, Ashido= bubbly airhead, Sero=stooge. Uraraka=... He didn't fucking know. At one point he would have just said she was an airhead. But now... That wasn't right. She was brilliant, but she couldn't show it. He shook his head. It wasn't as if it was fucking useful: Trying to categorize her. She tore off every label that he had given her and burned the bitch to the ground. It was like she needed to defy everything. Just like her fucking quirk defied all known laws of nature.

He made his way to his room. When he did so he looked at the clock. Fucking christ, it was already eleven. He should have been in bed two damn hours ago. He stripped himself of his slippers and pants, placing both in their respected places, because that was what a fucking civilized being did. Then he fell into his bed. His face slamming into his pillows with a grunt. He should fucking find some pajamas, but he didn't feel like finding pajamas. His shirt and boxers would work.

He turned his head and her smell hit him. Before, he had thought that the smell was of some fucking chap stick or some shit. Girls always covered them self in some type of smelly shit, but he came to find that it was just her. When he walked in her room that was actually the first thing that he had noticed. But he quickly forgot about it as he looked around at the horror of her living space. Well, maybe it was the smell of her shampoo or something, he didn't fucking know. The spiced ginger, cinnamon, and citrus scent wafted from his shirt as he moved his arm under his head. He took a deep breath and breathed it in. It was nice.

What the actual fuck?

Then he started to think about the smell. Fuck, she shouldn't smell like this. It was almost made him feel at home. Reminded him of his mother making him a spiced drink when he wasn't feeling well. All fucking warm and shit. No, what she should be smelling like was like fucking raccoon eyes or fucking see through. They always had on shit that was way too fucking floral or fruity. All artificial. That's how all the girls smelled. Though not fucking Uraraka.

He rolled himself over so now he was staring at his ceiling. He shook his head again as he attempted to clear his mind. For a moment he just focused on his breath. He could fucking sit there and analyze her all damn night and not even be close to figuring her out. He snarled at the thought, then... Then that shitty fucking voice in the back of his head started to whisper. It reminded him that people that couldn't be categorized were nothing but trouble. IF they didn't show all their cards at once meant that they were good at bluffing. They all had too many fucking faces. You never knew what they were going to do and that type of variable could be dangerous. He squeezed his eyes shut. She wasn't like that, he thought. But that annoying fucking buzz curled around his brain like smoke twisting off an incense stick permeating the suspicion he had tried to push down. It wouldn't be pushed though. No, it just kept whispering in the back ground.

The next morning he actually felt half awake. Which had been a big fucking departure from the past few weeks. He slept a dreamless sleep, which he was fucking grateful for. No shitty dreams, no shitty memories, just glorious fucking black. He still could have used an extra hour or so, but he didn't have time for that shit. No, not after missing his work out yesterday morning since he had to do the shopping by himself.

He pulled himself out of bed and threw on his training gear, did his morning grooming, grabbed a bite to eat, then ran. The air was cold in the morning, and he knew if he wanted to train with his quirk he needed to get his body temp the fuck up. He hated when it got colder. It fucked with everything, the sun coming out too late, going down to early, and making his quirk harder to work with. Fuck winter. Fuck fall.

He didn't think as he ran. As fucking dumb as it sounded it was nice not to think. To have a moment reprieve of all the shit that was constantly running through his head. No, whispers of doubt, no making strategies, nothing. Instead he just listened to the way his feet fell on the concrete, the way his breathing was coming in and out, the dull roar of his blood in ears. He felt fucking free. Something he hadn't felt in a while.

He pushed himself. He always fucking did, but he pushed himself to the point where he no longer had feeling in his leg. He could probably run for hours more, but he didn't want to give up his time at the gym. He glanced down at his watch to see his time would be available in twenty minutes. If he sprinted he would get there just in time.

He made even better time then he fucking thought he would. It only took him twelve minutes to reach gym Gama from the other side of the city. Fuckin hell, he was getting fast. He smirked to himself as he took a deep breath through his nose as he began to slow his strides. He was early, but it was fucking fine. He could still get in the training room as he waited for whatever extra's that were using it to clear the fuck out.

By the time he reached the door his breathing had evened out and he no longer had his blood pounding in his ears. He strolled to his locker in the changing room and grabbed his extra gym bag. That's right he was always fucking prepared. He didn't know why the losers in his class didn't do the same. Strolling he found the space that he had reserved and of course who ever was in there hadn't left. He huffed as he adjusted the strap of his bag on his should and leaned into the door of the gym.

He blinked as he saw who was in there before his eyes narrowed. He couldn't have one fucking moment with out her fucking popping up. And what the hell was she doing in there anyways? Wasn't she barred from fucking training? He then looked to the schmuck who was standing in front of her. Of course, it was that fucking Copy Cat shit Monoma. He stood holding her hand in-between them touching the tip of her fingers while looking down at them smiling. She was also watching their hands with a small smile on her face. Wait... She was letting him play with her finger, toe, beanie, nubbie things? Bakugou narrowed his eyes even further as he saw the jackass caress one with his thumb.

Bakugou pushed off the door frame and walked further into the training room before taking off his gym bag then dropping it on the ground. It hit with a sharp crack that caused the two to jump apart as they turned to look at him. "Thought you were barred from fucking training, Cheeks?" He growled as he began to stalk towards them. She looked at him with those fucking doe eyes batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, heya Bakugou. Well, I am not doing the training," she said as she reached up and pushed her hair behind her ears. It was growing out, she looked nice with long hair. Bakugou shook his head from the thought.

"Really, seems you are all geared up for fucking training," he gestured to her out fit. She pursed her lips as she looked down at her tank top and yoga pants. He heard a snort from the Copy shit causing him to narrow his eyes at the blonde.

"Didn't know you had a keeper, Ochako-chan," the boy breathed. Ochako-chan... What the flying fuck? He could totally get the frogger using her first name, seeing how they were all besties and shit, but this shit head? She rolled her eyes as she turned and look at him.

"I don't have a keeper, Neito-san," she huffed before she looked at him and cocked her head. "I am not really training. Well, I am training but it's not like I am doing anything. Neito-san is my peer tutor. In exchange for helping me with reading, I am helping him with hand to hand," she shrugged. Bakugou glanced over at the kid who now looked like he was fucking pouting as he looked at Uraraka. At that he snorted causing the idiot to glare at him.

"Thought ya'll in class B-1 were better then us, at least according to you," Bakugou smirked. He really didn't like this prick. Monama narrowed his eyes even further as his mouth moved into a snarl.

"Overall, "ya'll" are over rated. Think you're hot stuff because some villains attacked you. But that didn't go so well for you Bakugou, did it?" Twatapotimus sneered. Bakugou growled as his hands balled into fists. He vaguely could see Uraraka's eyes go wide as saucers as her mouth dropped open. Bakugou was seeing red. There was nothing more that he wanted to do then fucking blast this fucker to the moon.

He didn't get the chance, though. Once Uraraka recovered she slapped the boy on the back with all five fingers and lifted him by the shirt. "Tha' wa' totally uncalled for," she growled at him as he lifted from the ground. His legs began to flail under him as his shitty face began to grow green. "We were just finishing here. The room is all yours. Sorry," she said but she wasn't looking at him, instead to the side. She looked extremely uncomfortable, but he didn't really care at the moment. Instead, he was attempting to not blow this kid out of the stratosphere, which with fucking Cheeks' quirk activated on him was a very real possibility. He would have to keep that in mind for later.

He just stood and sneered at Copy Cat while the boy had his hands to his mouth, attempting to keep the vomit in. Uraraka began to walk away carrying the idiot like some fucking ugly balloon. "Round face," he ground out. She turned and blinked as she look at him. "We working on the paper?" he huffed. He didn't really care if they were or not. He just wanted her to keep that asshole in the air for a little longer. Maybe he'd choke on his own vomit.

"Uh, well.. hmmm," she quirked her mouth. "Neito and I are studying," she said as the idiot began to turn in the air. At this point he was curled into a ball, his back parallel with the ground as his knees pointed to the ceiling. "Then I have some errands. Oh, and I am going to see a movie with Magnus at six at that new theater," she had a finger of her free hand to her chin. For the most part, Bakugou hadn't been paying attention to what she was saying. Instead he was smirking as fucking Monoma was turning a darker shade of green. That last thing though caught his attention. His eyes snapped to her.

"What the fuck is a Magnus?" he grunted. She looked at him with a raised brow.

"Magnus, ya know from the bento thing..." she said slowly.

"The pretty boy fucker?" he asked, any attention he had been giving to the floating fucker evaporated. Her brows raised even further as... was that a blush that was spreading on her cheeks? At that point the room was filled with a gagging noise, she looked up to see Monama's shoulder shutter from the heave. She took a deep breath through her nose before she let go of him then pressed her nubbies together and released him. Monama fell like a ton of brick. While he should find it funny he was still waiting for her to respond. She shrugged after the idiot dropped, her cheeks became even fucking redder.

"I mean, some might call him a pretty boy," she murmured as she looked away. His eyes narrowed. Was she going on a date with that shit?

"Shit, Ochako!" the crumpled form of twatasourus rex cried. He pulled himself up as he glared at her. "Did you really have to do that?" he grunted as he began to dust off his pants. See, that was why the shit head blew at combat. He was more invested on keeping his clothes clean then fucking fighting. Uraraka shook her head as she glared at him.

"Well, I could'a had kept ya up th're until you apologized proper. Bu', I din't thin' that it would'a been a heartfelt one," she said as she jabbed a finger into his shoulder. He sneered at her and turned to look away.

"You have been talking too much to Kendo," he whined. At this point Bakugou was once again clenching his teeth and his hands were balled into fists. He didn't care about that shit. He wanted to know what the fuck was going on with that silver haired shit. Uraraka sighed before she looked back at him.

"So anyways, I don't know if I'll have free time today... But if you want we can work on the paper tomorrow after class?" she smiled at him. He frowned as he looked back at the whiny fucker then back to her. He grunted in response as he turned to walk deeper into the training room. When he glanced over his shoulder, they were both gone.

He worked on his quirk. He tried not to think about what she had fucking said. He tried not to think about the blush that spread on her cheeks when she talked about that shitty pretty fucker. Tried is the damn key word here, because once again his head was wrapped in thoughts about her. Why the fuck couldn't he let it go? He blew up a concrete stand. The shards and dust falling around him wasn't nearly as satisfying as it once had been.

Once he wrecked the gym, making sure that the moment Cementos went to reconstruct he would definitely let out a sigh, he made his way back to the dorms. He showered and threw on some casual clothes then went to grab some lunch. He didn't feel like eating. He knew he had to, but nothing seemed appetizing. He threw together a simple rice bowl and choked it down. After all proper fucking nutrition was just as important as training.

Well, shit. It was now two o'clock and he had nothing to do. All of his class work had long been done, not to mention that after the craptastic events of the simulation training, the teacher seemed to lighten their load. He could train some more, but fuck he knew if he didn't take recovery seriously them he would be doing more damage then good. So he sat in his room and stared at his floor for a moment.

_"I mean, some could call him a pretty boy." _Uraraka's voice chimed in his head. He sneered for a moment. Did that mean she thought he was a pretty boy? He didn't seem like her type, after all that fucking drooling over fucking Deku. But then the blush... Was it just a movie or was it a date? And why the hell was he sitting here thinking about that shit. It wasn't like it mattered to him. If she wanted to go and make out with... The thought made his stomach sour.

He shook his head as he stood from his bed then made his way out of his room with no plan of what he was going to do or go. He aimlessly stomped down corridor until he stopped in front of a door. Taking a deep breath he threw opened Shitty Hair's door. Inside gathered around a small TV with controller in hand was Shitty Hair, Pikachu, and Tape face. They stared at him with wide eyes as he stood in the door frame and scowled.

"Get dressed fuckers, we're going to the movies," he ground out. Fuck. Did he really say that? Is that what he was going to fucking do? They blinked at him for a moment before looking at each other with quizzical looks.

"Did Bakubro actually incite and outing?" Pikachu said stupidly as he looked from Shitty Hair to Tape Face. He frowned at them.

"Man, you feeling okay?" Tape face asked as he looked at him cautiously. Now, he frowned even more then let out a snort.

"Fine, don't fucking come with. Just forget about it," he sneered as he shoved his hands in his pants as he began to turn to walk away. It was a stupid idea. Though, before he could get very far there was a hand on his shoulder.

"Na, man! I'll go!" Kirishima smiled widely. "What time are we leaving?" At the same time Bakugou felt relief and horror with himself. Relief that he was actually able to go through with this shitty on the fly plan, and horror that he actually wanted to. There were so many fucking things wrong with him.

"Five thirty," he ground out as he walked away.

"Cool man! We'll see you then, unless you want to play some games," Shitty hair yelled from behind him. He closed his eyes.

"I got other shit to do. Five thirty and don't be late!" he barked and continued into his bedroom. Once he was in his room and the door was closed he put his forehead against the wood. Was he really fucking doing this? What the fuck was wrong with him?

Those questions still plagued him as he threw himself on his bed and pulled out his phone and looked up the movies playing at that new shitty theater at six.

The assholes were all ready and waiting when he was stalking out of the building at five thirty. He was quite as they walked to the train. He was the only one, though. The other dipshits were as loud as fucking ever. He didn't even know if it was possible for them to ever shut up.

All too quickly, they were outside of the fucking theater looking up at the billboard. He didn't need to look, he knew what movie he was going to go to. The only one that would fucking make sense for Cheeks and that fucker to go see. He pushed past the others and marched to the ticket booth. There a bored blonde girl was blowing a bubble of gum as she looked at him with disinterest.

"One for Chasing Dawn," he grunted as he slammed his money down on the counter. The girl popped her bubble as she raised a brow.

"Did he just say?" He heard Pikachu breathe behind him. There was a good chance that fucking Tape Face was snickering.

"Well, it did look kinda funny," Shitty Hair let out a nervous laugh.

"Maaaan…." Pikachu whined. "I was hoping to see Cannibal Assassin!" He ignored them.

He sneered as he watched the girl lift his ticket to him.

"Enjoy your show," she smirked. He snarled as he took the ticket and marched to the concession stand.

"Man, I didn't take you for a romantic comedy type," Tape Face said as he walked up to him in line. Bakugou sneered at him before looking at all the overpriced shit food.

"Why the fuck not?" he growled. To be honest, he did kinda like those fucking movies. They had happy endings, and he didn't know why the hell he liked them. He just fucking did. Not that he was screaming it from the fucking roof tops, or that he would actually have come to see it in the theater normally. Hell no. That shit was for when he was home alone and had nothing better to do.

Both Tape face and Pikachu raised their hands in surrender. He made his way up in line grabbed his popcorn and drink and then stalked to theater number nine.

He took his seat slumping down a bit as he did. The other shit heads filed in after him with their own concessions in tow. He glanced around. The theater had a decent amount of people in it, but it wasn't full by any means. He sucked on his straw while he glanced around. Where the hell was she? He took another look. She was definitely not there. He had to hold in a groan as he brought his phone out and checked the time. The movie would start in five minutes. They were probably late. That would explain it. Hell, it's fucking amazing Uraraka gets anywhere on time with what a mess she is.

He grabbed a fist full of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Kirishima looking at him quizzically. Huffing as he chewed, he whipped his head to the side to glare at him. Then he had to chew some more, because his mother didn't raise a fucking heathen and he wasn't going to talk with a mouth full of fucking popcorn.

"What?" He growled after he was finally able to swallow. Shitty Hair blinked for a minute.

"Is there something up?" he whisper/yelled as he leaned into him. Bakugou scowled at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He then shoved another hand full of popcorn into his mouth. Kirishima's brow drew down.

"It's just that you usually don't demand to see a movie, and sure as hell not a romantic one. Plus you are acting... edgy.." Shitty hair said as he glanced down at Bakugous hand, which was tightly gripping the popcorn bucket. He really tried not to snarl. He really did. Usually his... friends... were usually dipshits that didn't catch onto anything. Then again, maybe he was the dipshit since he didn't even think that they would think any thing of it. Well, he didn't really think through any of this shit.

"Can't I want to see a fucking movie once in a while?" he growled. Shitty Hair raised a brow at him. "Plus the lead actress is hot," he added in a mumble. It was half true. She as hot, but he never had been one to watch something just because of a good looking actress. This one was brunet, with big brown eye... ah shit. He mentally shook his head. Next to him Kirishima laughed.

"Yeah, she is pretty smoking," he said then took a long draw of his soda. Thankfully, before he could badger him anymore the lights began to dim. Bakugou looked around again. Uraraka wasn't there. Where the hell was she? He slumped down in his chair and shoved another handful of popcorn in his mouth, chewing it as if it was his enemy.

Twenty minutes into the flick and there was no sign of her or that fucking pretty boy. Had he got the theater wrong? No, she said the new one, and he was sitting in the new one. Maybe they skipped the movie? But if they skipped the movie, what were they doing? Immediately his mind had to be a fucking shit as it was filled with images of her doing things... Things he never thought of her doing before. Things that he wouldn't mind... He shook his head and reached down into his bucket. Empty. He looked down and scowled as only a few unpopped kernels rolled at the bottom. Did he really eat all that shit? Just at that moment another hand reached in. Fucking mooch!

Bakugou tore the bucket away from the grubby hands of Kirishima as he turned and glared at the boy, who had the fucking audacity to blink at him in a confused manner. "Get your own fucking snacks," Bakugou hissed as he stood from his chair and began to stomp towards the concession stand. It didn't matter if he missed part of the movie, he had hardly been paying attention anyways.

When he walked out of the theater is when he noticed that Shitty Hair was right on his trail. "Sorry man, didn't think you would mind," he heard him say behind him. He didn't even bother to reply. Instead they walked to the counter with out a word. Would have been fucking nice for it to remain that way, but no. "Are you sure something isn't going on?" Kirishima asked as they stood in line.

"Everything is fucking fine. For the love of God, just give it a damn rest?" he snapped as he glared at him.

"Bakugou?" oh, for fucks sake. Bakugou had to force himself not to squeeze his eyes shut at that voice. Instead he attempted to school his features as he looked behind him.

"Oh, heya Uraraka," Shitty Hair said as he beamed at the girl. She smiled back before looking at Bakugou quizzically. Fuck. This was going to get weird.

"Hey, Kirishima. I didn't know you guys were going to see a movie too," she looked back and forth between him and Shitty Hair. Fuck. What the fuck was he suppose to say?Why didn't he plan this? Hell, why was he even fucking here?!

"Shitty Hair wanted to see a movie," he grumbled without thinking. Shit. Shitty Hair was standing right next to him. He glanced over at him to see Kirishima looking at him with his brow raised as he scratched his temple. He hated fucking lying. He was shit at it, and that was clearly evident from the mess he was standing in. It wasn't like he could say he came to see if she was on a fucking date... Internal cringe was very much happening.

It felt like Kirishima was looking at him for minutes with a confused expression. Bakugou didn't know what the hell he was doing. Was he waiting for Shitty Hair to say something? Should he say something? Should he look at Uraraka? Then confusion left as terror took over. Because, he really did underestimate that Shitty Hair was better at reading social situations then he was. Because the confused look left as it was replaced with a gleam of fucking amusement. A slow smile spread on Kirishima's face.

"Yeah, gotta get out of the dorms every so often, ya know," Shitty hair said with an easy smile. Uraraka smiled back as she nodded.

"Yeah, we all need breaks once in a while. I don't think I take them enough," she shrugged. They took a step forward in line. Really, how long does it take to get people popcorn?

"Do any of us?" Shitty hair laughed. Bakugou tried not to narrow his eyes, but at the same time we was trying to stop his heart from racing. Why the hell was it acting like he was running a marathon? "So, what are you seeing?"

"Cannibal Assassin," she smiled. "It's so good so far. Just needed a refill," she said as she lifted up her giant empty bucket. Fucking really? If he went to see that damn movie then none of this shit would be happening. No one would be wondering, no fucking smirks from Kirishima. Why had he assumed that it must have been the chick flick? Damn it, he really should have learned that she defied every little thing that he thought about her. "What are you seeing?"

"Ah, actually Chasing Dawn," Shitty Hair said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Bakugou could feel his eye beginning to twitch. Uraraka's eyes got large as she nodded her head slowly.

"That looked good. Though, I think it is more of a night at home movie, then seeing it in the theater, ya know?" she shrugged as she looked at him. He actually really agreed with her. He blinked at her. Fuck. He should probably should say something. What the hell was he suppose to say? Why was he over analyzing all of this shit?

"Shitty hair thinks the fucking actress is hot," he said in a monotone voice. Did that sound like he was lying? Because he wasn't really. She looked up at him with an amused smile then to Kirishima.

"Well, she is pretty," she said as she shook her head a little. "Just didn't think that you guys would see something like that. It's surprising." The line moved forward. Just one more customer then it was their turn. He could get his refill then hightail the hell out of there.

"Romance and feelings are hella manily, don't you agree Bakubro?" Shitty Hair smirked as he looked at him. What the hell?! What the hell was that shit head thinking? And what the hell should he say? Nothing. That was exactly what he would say. He grunted and rolled his eyes. Uraraka let out a light laugh.

"I guess you are right," she shrugged. The person in front of him walked away and he nearly threw himself at the counter.

"Refill," he growled as he shoved his popcorn bucket into the face of the attendant. The kid took it and skedaddled.

"So, how is the movie?" she asked as he looked back at her. She was looking directly at him. Why was she asking him this? Why couldn't she have asked Kirishima, who was actually paying attention to the damn flick?

"It's alright," he managed to grumble with a shrug. She raised her brow before letting a laugh out of her nose.

"Now I am really surprised, I really didn't think you would even think that it was "alright," she laughed. He tucked his lips between his teeth. Oh, how the assuming tables had turned. Though, it wasn't like he was going to say anything about that with Shitty Hair standing right there. Would this popcorn fucker hurry up?! He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Maybe when it comes out to rent, you should watch it with me." It felt like Kaminari had hit him with his quirk. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. Did she really just say that? Does that mean she wants to hang out? Her cheeks were pinker too.

"Yeah, sure," he muttered.

"You going anywhere after the movie?" Kirishima asked. Thank god, she looked away from him.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. I think me and Magnus might go to a park or something," she shrugged. "Depends ya know."

"Ah, well we may hit the arcade, but I am not sure. What to you think Bakugou?" the fucker asked with a smug look on his face.

"I need to get back to the dorms," Bakugou grumbled.

And finally the fucking popcorn had appeared in front of him. He took it quickly and walked away with out a word or looking back.

He found his seat in the theater and glanced over to Pikachu and Tape Face. They both were glued to the screen. He slumped down in his seat and shoved popcorn in his face. A few moments later Kirishima showed up and climbed over him. Bakugou didn't look, but he knew that shitty bastard was staring at him. He scowled as he tried to pay attention to the screen, but he couldn't. Not with this asshole staring at him like he was some type of space alien. He finally turned his glare to the boy, who was looking at him with a sly smile and a raised brow.

"We have things to talk about, Bro" he said in a sing song whisper. Bakugou narrowed his eyes as he snarled. He then looked back to the screen and flicked off the asshole. He heard a laugh next to him. Bakugou pulled out his phone and looked at the time. Well, at least he had an hour to figure out what the fuck he was going to say.


	14. Chapter 14

Mortified. It wasn't a feeling that he had ever felt. Sure, the fucking Old Hag had embarrassed him here and there, but it was nothing compared to what was happening now. He scowled as they walked to the train. Tape Face and Pikachu just kept on chatting about some stupid shit, but Shitty Hair... That rat bastard was just walking next to him whistling. When ever he would look over at him, he would smirk and wink. Bakugou didn't know what to do. Well, he sure as hell knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to ignite some explosions on that assholes knowing face. He couldn't though. The school didn't look kindly on violence out side of training.

So he just kept walking. Just kept walking while he replayed the whole concession fiasco with Uraraka. Did she put together why he was there? Did she think that he was following her? Well, he was fucking following her like a damn creeper. At this point in his mind rant he had to stop himself from face palming so hard that he would have knocked himself out. Fuck. Why was his life like this? It should't be. It should be about training, school and more training until he got his damn deserved work study. But it wasn't, not anymore because now he was stuck thinking about a fucking girl...

They rode the train home and he remained silent. The others didn't even bother talking to him, or if they did he didn't know because he wasn't paying attention to their shit. Kirishima was barely talking, but that fucking smirk was still on his face. It really wasn't helping the situation. He knew the moment they got back and he went into his room the dip shit was going to be all up in his business. Maybe he should just got for a run the moment they get off of this cart of hell. He sighed to himself, because he knew that wouldn't work. Either Shitty Hair was going to follow after him like some excited puppy, or he would be waiting for him the moment they got back.. like and excited puppy. What the hell was he suppose to say to him? It wasn't even like he fucking understood it himself.

They got off the train, and he still couldn't stop thinking about that shit. Why did he have to obsess over shit?

"Man, I don't know if you are going to have any teeth left if you keep grinding them like that," Tape Face said as he began to walk next to him. Bakugou glared at the boy, but he did have a fucking point. He felt as if his jaw was going to get locked shut forever.

"Did I ask for your damn opinion?" He snapped. Sero raised his hands anervous laugh. Bakugou glared at him. Why the hell was everyone getting into his fucking business. He glanced at Shitty Hair, who was now full on grinning. Fuck them.

"I am perfectly fucking calm," he roared as he shoved his handss he took a step away.

"Man, chill out. I am just saying to calm down," he gave a in his pockets and stomped forward. He didn't even know if they were behind him. He didn't even fucking care. It was a stupid idea. This whole fucking thing. Why the hell did he do it? Why, for fucks sake, did he bring those shits? So he kept on speed walking home like a geezer mall walker. He didn't care. He just wanted to be alone.

Once he got to the dorms he headed straight up to his room. He prayed that no one would fucking bother him. It was close to time when he would normally go to bed. Maybe...

And there was the fucking knock. He squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth. Damn, his jaw was actually getting really sore. He opened his eyes as another series of knocks rang through his room.

"Baaakkkuugooo," fucking Shitty Hair crooned through the door. Small pops ruptured from his palms. "I know you are in there!" He wouldn't leave. Bakugou knew he wasn't going to leave. If there was one thing about that fucker was he was tenacious as hell. Frowning he walked over to the door and threw it open. He glared at the grinning face of fucking Shitty Hair. "Hiya, buuudddy."

"What the fuck do you want?" he growled as he leaned against his door frame. Maybe if he blocked... nope. Shitty Hair just went ahead and pushed his way into the room. This, once again, caused Bakugou to squeeze his eyes shut. He stood for a moment before taking a deep breath through his nose then slowly turned around slowly opened his eyes. Kirishima was now sitting at his desk nearly bouncing out of his skin.

"Sooo," Shitty Hair said through a shit eating grin. Bakugou closed the door and crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to give him a fucking response. No, instead he narrowed his eyes even further at him. "Come on, man!" Shitty Hair said in a sigh as he stood up. "I know! I know that there is something going on!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Bakugou grumbled at he shifted his weight and leaned against the door. Yeah, that is totally what he should fucking do. Deny. Deny everything. Kirishima frowned for a minute then took a seat again.

"I know that you didn't want to hit the theater for that movie. I mean, I don't know if you like them, but I do know you well enough that you wouldn't go out of your way for a movie like that," a fucking evil smirk was transforming into a grin. Bakugou attempted to keep his face schooled. Though, if he was honest with himself schooling his features had never been a strong point. That's why he fucking sucked at poker.

"I still don't know what the fuck you are talking about," Bakugou said flatly. "And I know that you and Raccoon Eyes watch that shit all the time," he attempted and easy shrug. Shitty Hair raised a brow, but that fucking grin was still there. The other boy let out a snort of laughter.

"Yeah, man, I like to watch them with Mina. Not with all the boys," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck as he shrugged. "Plus, if I wanted to see it at the theater and some one asked, I would have said that I wanted to see it. I mean, no shame in my game," he quirked a brow as he smirked. Don't move a face muscle. Don't move a face muscle... He couldn't. He could feel the muscles in his lip twitching. Fuck, he really needed to figure out how not to show tells. Hell, he probably should learn how to lie too. It may come in handy for hero work.

Shaking his head he pushed off of the wall and walked to his bed and threw himself down on it with a grumble. He didn't want to deal with his shit right now.

"It's because you like Uraraka, huh?" Kirishima said as he leaned forward in the chair putting both hands on his thighs. Bakugou turned his head to glare at him. He forced a snort out and tried to keep his body relaxed. "Don't lie. I know when you lie, my friend," Kirishima shook his head. " But you do, don't you? You like Uraraka!" He pointed at Bakugou as he increased his volume.

Without thinking, Bakugou reached behind him, whipping his pillow out from under his head, then pitched it directly at Shitty Hair. "Stop fucking yelling!" Bakugou hissed as the pillow made contact with Kirishima's face with a soft thud.

Kirishima grabbed the pillow and shoved it down into his lap. His eyes were wide and his brows were raise. The fucker even had his mouth half open. Bakugou just kept glaring at him with a pursed mouth.

"Ya know, it's none of your god damned business who I like or don't like," he growled. At that the shit once again began to smile widely.

"Holy shit! I mean, I didn't even think that you ever thought about anything like that. I mean we all thought that you may be an Ace," Kirishima cocked his head. He was nearly vibrating. Bakugou didn't have a clue about what the fuck he was talking about.

"What the fuck is an Ace?" Bakugou groaned. Great, seemed his shit head friends had been talking about him behind his fucking back. Just what he needed.

"It's not anything bad man, it just is some one that has no interest in sex or an intimate relationship. You have never talked about girls, or boys, in term of attraction, just that you could beat the shit out of them," Kirishima shrugged. Bakugou blinked. That was really a thing? That would take a moment for him to wrap his mind around. It wasn't something that he had ever thought of, or heard of. Though that term didn't fit him. He thought about girls, who he didn't know, here and there and he had self indulged in... activities. It was just never something he felt the need to broadcast. He wasn't like Grape Rape or Pikachu. "So... you and Uraraka, huh?" Shitty hair said with a wink.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? There is no me and Roundface," he growled. His hands tightened as he grasp onto his sheet.

"Yeah, not yet. But man... Of all the chicks? I mean I thought maybe you would be into a louder one... or one that was a bit more brass, not a cute little kitten like..."

"She's not a kitten. What the fuck is wrong with all of you that you don't fucking see it? She held up a fucking building for gods sake!" Bakugou yelled as he sat up in his bed. He glowered at Shitty Hair, who was looking at him with wide eyes and his hands up in surrender.

"Man, I wasn't say that she was weak like a kitten, just she... is all cute, round and... come on man, she doesn't remind you of a kitten?" Kirishima said as he leaned back in his chair. Bakugou narrowed his eyes. Well, yeah, she was all those fucking things. Not to mention sexy... whoa.. Where the hell did that come from? Internally he smacked him self in his face.

"More like a fucking tiger," Bakugou grumbled as he leaned back into his bed. He didn't like where his mind kept going. He had never felt so out of control as he did at that moment. These thoughts didn't fit into his strict regimen, and this conversation surely didn't fit in it either. "You can leave at any moment," he breathed as he shut his eyes. He knew he was just talking in vein.

"Oh, no. I am not going anywhere, man. Not until you tell me what is going on," Shitty hair chuckled. He closed his eyes tighter. He should have known not even to try and get him the fuck out.

"Well, I guess your just going to be sleeping in that shitty ass chair, since there is nothing fucking going on," he snarled. There was a brief moment of silence and Bakugou wondered if the boy was thinking about leaving or not. He wouldn't look thought, because he knew if he did look it would encourage that shit head to keep on digging. Then there was a bounce on the bed. Just fucking great.

"So when did all of this start with Uraraka?" Kirishima asked smoothly. Bakugou tried to kick his leg out to knock him off of his bed, but the fucker dodged and moved closer to the head of the bed.

"There isn't anything starting with Uraraka!" He bellowed as he tried to swing his arm out, but shit head dodged again. "We just fucking train together, that's it." He tried to swing again.

"Oh, that is so Bakugou. I mean, of course you would get all the fuzzy feelings after you beat some one up on a regular," Shitty Hair sighed. At that Bakugou couldn't stop the snort of a laugh that came out. Him beating the shit out of her? Ha! If only!

"More like she's the one beating me up," he said dryly, giving up on attempting to knock Kirishima off the bed. It wasn't like it would do any fucking good. The little shit would just find another perch to sit on. He opened his eyes to see Shitty Hair staring at him with wide eyes.

"Uraraka is kicking your ass?" he breathed. Bakugou frowned. Did that shit not see them in the last simulations. Yeah, she probably was fucking playing with him more then taking it seriously, but... Why the fuck do people always think that about her.

"Fucking no quirks. The airhea... She is taking a shit load of classes in all different martial arts. She is fucking good, I don't know how all you losers can miss that shit," he growled. "If it were quirks I would be mopping the damn streets with her," He just had to add that shit. He looked to Kirishima who was waving him off.

"Well, so, what? You two train, and now you are on a team for the paper and love has bloomed?" Kirishima said as he placed his hand on his heart. Once more Bakugou's jaw began to feel sore as he clenched it shut. Would this loser fucking let it go?

"There is no god damned love, just fucking leave it!"

"Okay, not love, but a crush. You are totally crushing on her. What are you going to do about it?" He asked as he leaned in closer. This time when Bakugou reached out he made contact with Shitty Hairs face letting off small explosions. Immediately Kirishima knocked his had away frowning in his hardened form. "Not cool man," he pouted.

"Ya wanna know what's not fucking cool? You in my room trying to dig up shit on something that isn't even fucking happening. It isn't like she fucking likes me or any of that shit," he groused. Then suddenly his body became stiff as he thought of what he just said. Mother fucker... Did he even fucking like her like that? Hell if he even fucking knew.

"HA! I knew it. You do have a thing for her! And how do you know she doesn't feel the same way. I mean the only real way is to ask, right?" Kirishima said as he jumped up from the bed. Bakugou rolled his eyes so hard that for a moment he thought that he could see his brain. He wanted to hit him again. But then he threw himself up to a sitting position and glowered at fucking shitty hair.

"Maybe you should take your own fucking advice!" He bellowed as he pointed the finger. One way to stop this shit was to defer the topic away from him. Shitty Hairs eyes grew wide and his mouth shut with a sharp snap as he pursed his lip. Yeah, take that fucker.

"That's different!" Kirishima managed to sputter out after a moment of silence. Bakugou just raised a brow and let out a dry laugh.

"Oh, is it now? Tell me, how is listening to you fucking pine over Raccoon eyes all the damn time is any different... Wait! It is fucking different because I'm not some love struck loser like you! You want me to say something about this shit Which there is no shit to say anything about. Well, that's all and fucking dandy, as long as you fucking say something to Pinks!" He smirked. And fucking check mate!

Kirishima's eyes remained wide the whole time he went off on his tangent. Bakugou half expected him to huff and leave the room. Hell, even deny what he was saying, but what he hadn't counted on was the fact that Kirishima began to grin at him. Well, this certainly was fucking back firing.

"Okay man. If I say something to Mina, then what will you do? Let's lay down the terms," he said as he cocked his head to the side. Bakugou nearly blanched. No, this wasn't what was suppose to happen. Shitty Hair had said that there was no way he would let Raccoon Eye ever know. Said he was worried about making things weird or some shit since they were all besties. Bakugou tried to talk but all he could do was cough.

"Like you would ever fucking do it," Bakugou grumbled and fell back to his bed.

"Oh, I'll do it. Let's make this a gentlemen's agreement. I will talk with Mina, and what will you do?"

"Will this get you to shut the fuck up and leave my room?"Bakugou put his arm over his eyes as he sighed.

"You betcha," Shitty Hair chimed happily.

"I'll fucking talk with her," he growled.

"Okay deal!" He could feel the bed shift and his hand was grabbed and shook. Bakugou glared at him then let out a few explosions, Kirishima yelped, then shook his had. Though, that stupid fucking smile never left his face.

Finally he was a lone. He grumbled to himself as he rolled over. Fine he would talk with her. That wouldn't change. Shitty Hair didn't specify what they needed to talk about. So he would just talk about the paper and training.

The next day at school was extremely awkward. Bakugou didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't know how to act. This whole "liking" some one was bullshit. Well, he wasn't even sure if he did like her. Shit... He liked hanging out and sure he was upset when she got hurt but did that mean he liked he? For fucks sake, why was everything so cloudy? Was this fucking normal?

He entered into the class room and threw himself in his chair. In the Corner of his eye he could see that Uraraka was looking over at him but he refused to look over. Why? He didn't really know why.

Shortly after he was in the room Aizawa came creeping out of his fucking sleeping bag looking like the walking dead. He sighed as he took the podium. "Okay, I hope you had a good weekend. Today we will be reviewing the simulations that we did last week. We will be analyzing what was done well, and the areas in which you need to improve upon. So gather your belongings, we are going to go to the control room," he yawned as he finished the last sentence before beginning to walk to the door. Oh, this was just fucking great. Getting to relive that shit all over again.

He grabbed his bag, shoving his books into it and began to walk out of the class. When he was in the hallway he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Uraraka smiling a grin that was too large at him.

"Ya know I always hate seeing the videos. I always look so lame in them," she said as she adjusted her pace to walk next to him. He pursed his lips. Why was she walking next to him? She never walked with him. He couldn't stop but glancing around and saw the nerd herd a few steps behind him. Why wasn't she walking with them? He then looked over at her and she cocked her head as she looked at him. He swallowed.

"They're good learning tools. You should fucking get over watching yourself. You come off as anything but fucking lame," he grunted as he shoved his hands in his pocked and looked ahead. He heard a soft scuffle then felt Uraraka's hand wrapping around his bicep, he quickly turned his head to see her begin to tumble down. Instantly he reached out to prevent her from falling, only to find that his stomach felt like it had dropped out of his ass as his feet began to lift from the ground. "What the hell Cheeks?" He yelled as he was now gripping on to her so he wouldn't begin to float farther up. She finished her stumble before looking up at him with a surprised look on her face. His feet began to move out from under him and he could feel bile raising in his throat. Shit, this is what she went through every time she went weightless? That fucking sucked.

"Hey! Release your damn Quirk!" He cried as he kept grasping at her shoulders. Well, that was what he thought he was grasping at as his body began to turn when he began to flail. Shoulders... They weren't usually soft and fucking squishy were they? A yelp came from Uraraka as she smacked his hand away causing him to float higher. He twisted and he saw her face. He wasn't aware that it was fucking possible for some one to be so damn red unless they had a quirk that made their skin that color. Her arms were also tightly wrapped over her chest. That's when he fucking figured out what had happened. His eyes grew wide, and he wanted to say something. Fucking anything, but no words came out. What did fucking come out was vomit. Luckily he closed his mouth and managed to swallow before throwing up on her. That would have been just fan-fucking-tastic. Grab her tit then hurl chunks.

"Uraraka, Bakugou," a monotone voice called out from behind them. Uraraka's head whipped back and Bakugou attempted to look also, but being in the fucking air made any movement that he made caused his body to twist an turn all over the place. He could feel more vomit coming and he didn't know if he was going to be able to hold it back. "Stop horsing around in the halls," Aizawa said as he strolled pass them.

"Oh my god," Uraraka in a whisper. He didn't know what the fuck she was Oh my Goding about. No, because he wasn't able to see her. Now, he was looking up at the fucking ceiling as his body began to rotate. He felt a hand wrap around his ankle then was being pulled down. As his body righted into a standing position he saw her crouching down in front of him as she pushed his feet to the ground then quickly let go of him and released his quirk.

Having gravity once again pull on his body nearly sent him slamming to his knees and again he was reaching out and grabbing her shoulder. Thank the fucking lord it was actually her shoulder. Suddenly, it was as if his stomach was pulled in from his asshole and a shit ton of bricks had been placed on his shoulders. As he regained balance he swallowed the pool of saliva that had developed in his mouth then took a deep breath. Fuck zero gravity. Who ever actually volunteered for that shit was fucking nuts. Maybe this was some fucked up karma for enjoying seeing that Monama fucker in the air.

Shaking his head lightly he looked down at her to see her looking at him with wide eyes. The red color that had stained all of her fucking skin was now gone and she looked pale as she looked at him. He wanted to ask what the fuck her problem was, but he couldn't. No, because some more vomit decided it should flood his fucking mouth again. He swallowed then coughed as it felt like his throat was on fucking fire.

"Oh, my god," she fucking chanted again. Which he would have snarled at, because what the fuck was a god going to do in this fucking instance? But all he could do was cough and gag. "Bakugou I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. You just caught me so off guard. I am sorry, then you know you touched... Well, let's forget about that," she began to ramble as she dropped down to her knees and dumped everything in her fucking back pack on the ground. She grabbed a water bottle and a roll of something. She stood and shoved it in his face. "Here, the water bottle is clean. I washed it and haven't..."

He didn't wait for her to finish what she was saying. No, he grabbed the sparkly blue water bottle, with stars all over it, and slammed it down trying to get rid of the burning sensation in his throat and up his nose. He closed his eyes as he gulped but then cracked them to see her holding up a roll of something.

"Antacids," she said weakly and held up the roll higher. With his free hand he swiped them out of her hand and began to finger the top to loosen the chalky pills. Once he was through with the water he shoved nearly half the package in his mouth and chewed with such force he felt like he was going to break his fucking teeth. As he chomped away he looked down at her and she was looking down at the ground. The toes of her shoe's touching as she stood in a fucked up pigeon stance.

"That's fucking bad for your knees," is what he ground out as he threw another tablet into his mouth. She looked up and blinked and nervously tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Bakugou, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. Really," her eyes were wide as she pursed her lips. He snorted, which turned out to be a fucking stupid action as once again bile shot up his nose. He coughed and shook his head.

"What the fuck had you so surprised," he sneered after he was through with his coughing fit. She pushed her lips together harder as she eyed him. What the fuck was happening here?

"Problem children, let's go," they heard Aizawa call from down the hall. He looked in the direction to see the herd of his class turning around the corner, of course Shitty Hair was looking at them over his shoulder with a shit eating grin. He looked back to Uraraka to see she was once again on her knees as she shoved all her shit back into her backpack. He rolled his eyes at her chaos but bent down and picked up some books and handed them to her. She looked at him once again with those fucking wide eyes. It was like they were going to pop out of her fucking sockets.

"Let's go," he sighed as he stood up and offered her his hand. She looked from his face to his hand then back to his face. It was like she was inspecting him or some shit, and he didn't like it one fucking bit. "Ya gunna get the fuck up?" he growled as he shook his hand. She blinked at she looked at him but then placed her hand in his and let him pull her up.

"Gunna explain?" he questioned as they began to speed walk to catch up. There was a brief moment of silence.

"You said that I don't look lame," she said quickly. He looked over to her to see her face was pinched as she was looking forward. He snorted again. This time it didn't feel like there was fucking lava coming out of his throat. She looked over at him. "It was just... kinda... nice," she said slowly and then sharply nodded her head at the end of the sentence and looked forward. He blinked before looking forward. He had to stop the smirk from spreading on his lips.

They went into the control room and she was still standing next to him. As much as he tried, he couldn't fucking stop himself from glancing over at her. Fuck. She had this look on her face. She was concentrating hard on the fights. When something unexpected happen he would catch her looking at him with a grin. He liked it, but he didn't fucking understand why she was there. Shouldn't she want to be standing next to her friends and not him? Then he made the mistake of glancing over at Shitty Hair. That asshole was looking at them with a soft smirk and his brow raise. He glared at the boy who just smiled and shook his head. Why the hell was he so fucking interested.

Once he caught the look on Shitty Hairs face, he then found himself glancing around the room. For the most part everyone was looking at the screen, but out of the corner of his eye he could see shitty Deku looking over. He turned his head to look, but once he did the shitty asshole looked away. Bakugou narrowed his eyes for a moment, but the nerd didn't look back. Huffing he turned back to the screen.

The fights weren't bad. Yeah there was a shit load of rookie mistakes, but it was nothing like the simulations that they did at the beginning of the year. While there was no way in fucking hell he would admit it our loud, his classmates were slowly becoming formidable. Maybe not like him, but in their own ways.

"Now, Uraraka and Bakugou," Aizawa droned. Next to him he could feel her stiffen as their names were called. He rolled his eyes. It wasn't like she didn't know what happened. And it wasn't like she was the one that fucked up. He glanced down to see her pale cheeks becoming red with a blush. Was this really just about fucking watching herself? He frowned as he looked to the screen. She was running through the city with Ei's hand in hers. He watched as her legs pounded the ground and her ass swayed. His mouth suddenly became dry. She didn't have anything to fucking be self conscious of. He had to shake his head to clear the though. Fuck his mind and the way it wandered.

He tried to watch the fight in a clinical way. It was so fucking hard. Especially when she got all sassy with him, then she took out that fucking whip! Who the hells idea was it to give her that shit. Even if she didn't know how to use it, just her having it may be distracting enough for anyone. Fuck, he didn't want to admit it, but that is probably when did him in.

Though, the tone of the fight changed drastically once she went through the window. Her face had lost that confidence, and there was a wild look about her. When she was trying to make a plan. She looked dangerous like a cornered animal. Perhaps that is what she was at that moment.

Then he watched as he had her pinned under him. The composure that he had while watching the first part of the fight evaporated. Once again he was thinking how good she looked under him, and how much he just wanted to dip down and kiss her. Breathing heavily through his nose he attempted to fight the blush that he could feel growing on his face. He snarled as looked away from the screen. That is when it hit him. No question asked. He fucking liked her.

He turned his head and glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. She was still watching the screen intently. Her mouth pursed and her brows furrowed. He heard himself screaming her name and he turned his attention back to the monitor. His stomach sunk again as he saw her running. Stupid girl. Stupid hero girl.

His stomach knotted as he watched the wall began to come down. But he really watched her. He wasn't able to see her that day. He just moved as quickly as possible. Though, now he knew why he was scared of her. He blinked as the pink energy that lit when she used her quirk began to envelope her body. Even the brown of eyes seemed to light with it. She reminded him of a super hero. No, that wasn't fucking right. She was a fucking goddess.


	15. Chapter 15

Uraraka just stood there staring at the screen. She hated watching herself, and this time was no better. She had been incredibly embarrassed just a few seconds ago. As a matter of fact this time watching herself may had been worse yet. What had she been thinking?! When she saw the way that she had taunted Bakugou, then brought out her whip... Ugh... If she had a quirk that made her dissolve into the floor, well, she would have activated it shortly after their simulation had started on the screen.

Though, she didn't feel that currently. No, what she was feeling was complete and utter shock. The first wave, was seeing when she had over used her quirk. She didn't even recognize herself. It was as if some one else had taken over her body. Everything about her was calm as she hovered over the ground, pink glowing around her. She looked serene, even with the blood that was painting her face and the stream that was running out of her nose. She didn't know what to make of it.

She wasn't able to ponder that situation for long. No, because what came up next was when Bakugou had came for her. Her eyes wide as she watched him hovering over her. Yelling her name. Demanding for her to wake up. Sure, Deku had said that he was upset about the situation but this was beyond just upset. She honestly didn't think that she had ever seen him look like that. Panicked and scared. No, those were emotions others would have shown. These didn't mesh with her idea of him.

At some point the clip of their training ended. Uraraka didn't notice. Her mind was too busy with the information overload that had happened in the last two minutes. First, what the heck happened to her? And what the heck happened to Bakugou?She was pulled out of her mental break down when something pressed against her shoulder and she lost balance. She looked to see Bakugou had pushed his shoulder into hers and was looking at her. No, it wasn't just a look. There was something intense in his eyes as locked with hers. If it was possible her eyes went wider.

"Not fucking lame. Not even a little," he said. It wasn't a grunt, bark, howl, or a yell. No, his voice was low an soft. It was a tone that she never heard from Bakugou, or thought that he was even capable of it. What did she do? Well, of course she just blinked at him like an idiot with her mouth open. She probably would have continued to look like a fish out of water if not for Aizawa clearing his throat. She turned her head to look to her teacher, to only see all of her classmates looking warily at the two of them. She glanced at Bakugou as he shifted his weight, crossed his arms in front of him and put his scowl back onto his face. She quickly looked away.

"Alright, now let's go over the positives," Aizawa said flatly. He was looking right at her. He too had a weird expression on his face as he regarded her. She didn't understand it. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. Thankfully, Yaororozo spoke up.

"Uraraka was very clever with choosing where she set up her base of operations. To take a quirk away from the hero gave her a foot up," she said, but wasn't looking at Uraraka. She kept her eyes trained on Aizawa while holding a finger to her lips. That action had Uraraka narrow her eyes slightly at the girl. When ever she was uncomfortable she would touch her face. What was making her feel that way? Aizawa hummed as he nodded.

"Yeah," Deku nodded his head quickly. "That was a really impressive move. It also shows how aware she is of her surroundings," Deku looked at her with a smile. Uraraka immediately she felt a blush creep on her cheeks as she awkwardly smiled back. Well, that was until it sounded like a barn animal was next to her. She looked up to see Bakugou snorting and rolling his eyes.

"Y'all can be fucking dumb sometimes," he growled. Then there were twenty sets of eyebrows that raised so high they were eaten by hairlines. Bakugou narrowed his eyes and let his sharp gaze look around the room. Something seemed to irritate him as he began to snarl. "She always fucking takes in her surrounding. That shit isn't new. Don't you dumb asses remember the sports festival, fucking USJ or her mission for that fucking kid?" he barked. Then there were twenty sets of eyeballs blinking at him. Some how, Uraraka's eyes grew even wider, and for a brief moment she worried about them popping out of the sockets. That was three nice things he had said in the course of a few hours. Bakugou snarled and took a deep breath from his nose. She watched as the muscles in his jaw worked as his frown cut deeper. At that point, she wondered if she would ever stop feeling confused.

"I agree with Bakugou," Aizawa yawned then turned his neck and a series of pops ran down his spine. "Sometimes small things, such as being hyper aware of your surroundings, tend to go to the wayside. Though, it is vital in hero work. Uraraka has continued to be observant of her surrounding and attempting to use them to her advantage. It was well done," he rubbed his hand against the side of his cheek. He looked like he was about pass out. And what could Uraraka do? Oh, that was right all she could do was turn five different shades of red and blink. While there was a thrill with hearing what she did well, it also made her feel extremely flustered. "Alright. What else?"

"Man, you also have to give props to Bakugou for not blowing up the place. I honestly thought that was going to happen when I figured out what was going on," Kaminari laughed. Bakugou turned to glare, but said nothing. Urakaka shifted on her feet. This whole getting critiqued thing was horrible.

"Uraraka was hot when she started to play with her whip. I totally thought about that at... OW" Minenta screamed as Jiro smacked him in the head with her ear plugs.

"Can you not, for one day, be human trash?" Jiro hissed as she grimaced. The little perv whined a bit as he rubbed the side of his head. She could have sworn that she heard a low rumble coming from next to her.

"Hmmm. Ya know, I think that Uraraka's quirk is a bit different too," Ashido said as she cocked her head an looked over at her. Once again Aizawa hummed.

"Bakugou did well with not charging in. If he did, he would have been within her grasps. Both in the building and on the street," Todoroki said flatly. "Also, I also agree with Uraraka's use of the environment. I would also like to add that it was surprising to not only see her growth with her quirk, but also the use of combat weapons. It really was a smart edition for some one with a close range quirk," he said as he turned his gaze to her. Uraraka had to squint her eyes, but she was pretty sure that he had a smile on his face. She was pretty sure that her skin was now the color of lava. It sure as heck felt as hot.

Her attention was tore away from Torodoki's gaze, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Bakugou shift his weight. Her arm became warm as he slightly pressed against her. She blinked at the movement. She had expected him to quickly take a step back, from accidentally brushing against her. He didn't. No, he just remained next to her, not moving. Bakugou was touching her. Sure, it was just his arm against hers, but she was pretty sure the only time he was okay with being touched was during sparing. They definitely were not sparing.

She was so distracted with him, that she missed the rest of the positive reviews that were given. All she could focus on was the feeling of him. She also wasn't sure if she should look at him. She wasn't sure if he even noticed what he was doing. No, that couldn't be possible for him not to. She was fully aware of it, she could feel every small movement that he made.

"Okay, now lets go onto what could have been improved," Aizawa droned. She blinked as she realized that he had completely zoned out, and she began to stiffen at the thought of being told what she had done wrong. Bakugou moved so his arm was fully flush against her. At that point she had to look up to him, because she didn't get what was going on. He wasn't looking at her. His gaze was focused straight ahead. He looked tense, but then again he had a tense look to him most the time. Blinking she turned her head forward.

"I think that Uraraka missed a lot of opportunities to gain the upper hand on Kaachan," Deku said as he rubbed the back of his neck. She raised a brow as she looked over at him. It wasn't that she didn't agree. She did, she just didn't like hearing it, especially from him. "I don't really know why, but it seemed like she was toying with him rather then going after him. When they were in the bakery she could have engaged in hand to hand. Kaachan was without his quirk, but she still seemed hesitant to engage," he shrugged. He didn't look at her, instead kept his gaze on Aizawa. Her mouth dried. He was right.

"In the same light, there were times when Bakugou could have charged, kero," Tsuya said thoughtfully. "It seemed at first both were hesitant. Though, once they were in the street it seems that they had lost their inhibitions," she said as she cocked her head and looked back at the two of them. Uraraka wasn't sure, but it seemed like Bakugou tensed at what Tsuya stated. Pulling her teeth between her teeth she snuck a glance at him. Still scowling, however now it seemed like the tips of his ears were red.

"I also think, that while, yeah, this was a villain vs hero thing... I think that Uraraka should have shown a bit more faith in Bakugou," Kirishima said with a smirk. He was looking directly at her with his brow raises. She cocked her head and looked back to him causing his smirk to widen. He had a look about him that was like he knew something, but Uraraka had no clue what that might have been. Next, Bakugou snorted as he shifted his weight away from her. She bit her bottom lip. She didn't understand what was going on.

They finished their evaluations. It wasn't as bad as she thought, but it still wasn't fun. She lifted her bag, stretching as she did, grateful that it was done and over with.

"We working on the paper, Cheeks?" Bakugou grunted next to her. She blinked at him. They hadn't really planned on working on the paper, but then again it wasn't like she had anything else better to do. Plus, for all the talk about getting started early, they hadn't really done anything. She smiled as she looked up at him. His gaze once again becoming more intense for a moment.

"Sure thing," she nodded ignoring this new look. "Want to meet in the common room?"

"Uraraka," Aizawa called. She blinked as she looked over at her teacher. There was also something different about the way he was looking too. What was going on today? Bakugou acting weird, Torodoki somewhat smiling at her, and now this. She blinked, maybe it was just her reading into things. "I need you to stay behind for a moment." Her brows lowered and she nodded her head. She glanced to Bakugou who was looking at Aizawa with a raised brow.

"Uh, sure thing, Sensei," she breathed still looking at Bakugou. He glanced over at her, brow still raised. "I guess I can just meet up with you after?"

"Yeah, we'll just meet in my room," he grunted as he adjusted his bag then began to stalk out of the room. She watched him as he left, then slowly made her way to where Aizawa was standing. His attention was on the control board as he leaned over the panels and pressed some keys. There was a flash of light from the monitor then she looked to see her and Bakugou's fight once again appear on the screen. She furrowed her brow as she saw that he had brought it up to the point where she was holding the wall. She then looked at him to see him staring at the screen with a slight frown on his face.

"Uraraka," he said quietly. "You do know what your quirk rank is, correct?" he looked over at her. His eyes were tired as he slowly blinked. She pursed her lips. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I am classed as a rank D," she said slowly. Her fingers went down to the bottom of her blazer and she began to fumble with the hem. Aizawa hummed and nodded his head. He pressed another button, and the still image on the monitor sprung to life as her screams took over the room. She watched herself as she held the wall up, pink light starting to wrap around her as her cried died. Her body began to hover as her hands were brought down to to her side. There was another series of clicks that followed and the playback was slowed.

"I kept you here, to explain to you that I am going to have to report that you may no longer belong in rank D. As a matter of fact, I think it is very possible that you will now be re-classed to B or possibly even A," he spoke as he walked over to the wall size monitor. "I have replayed this part of your simulations several times to make sure I was positive before I brought it up. Not only is the fact that you held up the building impressive, but look at the ground," He said as he pointed to the space under her feet. She narrowed her eyes as she looked. Then it hit her and her mouth opened but no words came out. She looked to him and he had a brow raised. He hummed and nodded his head at her. He then turned his attention back to the screen. "There are pieces of debris and and parts of the ground that were affected by your quirk. In your file it stated that your quirk is only touched based. So, it makes sense that the wall would be effected. You never touched the ground, though. Now, I am not a gravity manipulator or wielder, so I don't know how it is that you affected the ground. Perhaps, it was because it was linked to the wall, or perhaps you just were able to effect the space around you. That is something that we will have to train and see," he said as he continued to watch the rubble under her raise. Her heart began to race as she saw that the pebbles also began to orbit. It was just like when she pulled dirt up from the earth. Though, she had to always had to use touch. This... What did this mean? She looked to the back of Aizawa's head to see him cocking it slightly before turning back to her.

"Now, for most students a jump in rank is something that they would want. A higher class makes you more desirable to agencies, not to mention they are normally paid at a higher rate," he said slowly as he ran his hand through his hair. "However, I can understand if this is something that would make you uneasy," he sighed. She blinked and pursed his lips. She knew exactly what he was talking about, and it had been one of the first things to pop in her head when he said that she would have to be re-classed.

"Because of my parents," she said slowly and softly. Her fingers once again fumbling with the bottom of her blazer. She didn't want to be re-classed. Aizawa closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes. The fact that you come from two U.S. parents does complicate things for you. Not only are they U.S. but they are classed rank S. Do you understand what that means?" He asked as he looked at her with wary eyes. She didn't answer for a moment. She just looked down and tucked her lips between her teeth. She noticed that the toes of her shoes were touching and she straightened her stance. It was bad for her knees, after all. Taking a deep breath she finally looked up.

"It means that I have a whole lot less chances to screw up then most people," she bit out. She didn't mean to snap. It was something that she had wrestled with since she was young. Aizawa nodded.

"Exactly. Listen, the laws are stupid. I don't care that I am not suppose to be saying that, but they are. But they are the laws, and you need to know that once you enter the rank B, and above brackets, that you, because of your lineage, only have three chances. That means that if you lose control of your quirk outside of school, it will only take three times before you are then classified as an U.S." Her heart stopped. There it was. What this whole conversation was about. There was a very real chance that she would face what her parent had to deal with. She would be registered, have a quirk suppressing bracelet fitted, would be put on a do not fly or travel list, be exiled from all urban areas. Any dreams of being a hero, or even using her quirk to help her parents would vanish.

"Oh," she said dumbly. She didn't know what else to say. She didn't know how to feel. On one hand she should be happy that she had advanced, on the other she should be scared about what could happen. Again he blinked slowly at her. For a moment she wondered if he blinked slowly to relish in the feeling of his eyelids closing, since he had to let his eyes dry out so much.

"I know that it is a lot to take in. This isn't going to happen over night. It takes time to get paper work done, and observations. The soonest it will be changed would be the end of term or the beginning of the next. That does work to your advantage, though. I know that Ryuko is still interested in you for the next work study, but I have also heard from several other agencies expressed interest, since your work on the Overhaul case. However, once your file states that you are now in a different bracket, there will be many more offers from other agencies," he stopped for a moment and pursed his lips before taking a deep breath through his nose. He raised his hand and placed it on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Try not to dwell on the negative and the what if's. I have full faith that you won't even have to strike out once. You are a hard worker, and I am sure that you'll be able to control all aspects of your quirk by the time you are going to enter into the hero world."

Her lips were quivering. Oh, gods she was going to cry in front of Aizawa? No, she wouldn't. Well, she would if she said anything. So she just kept her mouth shut and nodded. Why was she such a cry baby?

"Alright, you are dismissed. Congratulations, Uraraka," He said as he dropped his hand from her shoulder. She knew that she probably looked like she eyes were about to burst with liquid, and she was sure that he didn't want to have to deal with a weepy girl. She nodded again, adjusted her back pack and left the tower.

As she walked her mind whirled with the information she had just received. She was excited and wary about it. She didn't know what to be. She also didn't know what to do with the idea that she could push her gravitational pull, or maybe space, beyond anything that she ever thought was possible. It would be a lie to say that she didn't want to run to the training fields at that moment and test out this information. However, she was suppose to still in recovery for another five days. She bit her lip. Plus, she had told Bakugou that she would meet up with him.

The farther she walked the more her brain decided to go from excited to scared. What if's plagued her mind. She didn't want to have to go through what her parents went through. She wanted to be free, and that was not the life of a U.S. While, technically she was always allowed to travel, and didn't have a bracelet, her life had shadowed her parents. She knew how frustrated they got and sometimes how depressing it could be. Not just the restraints, but the social impacts too. She wanted to talk to her parents. She looked down at her watch. They wouldn't be off for at least five more hours. She sighed, this wasn't a good reason to interrupt their work day.

She was in a daze as she entered the dorms. Technically, she should have just went to Bakugou's room, but she didn't. Instead she strolled past the common room. Kaminari and Mineta were watching some thing that looked inappropriate while Sero and Sato were at the table working on something. She didn't greet any of them as she went into the kitchen. She wasn't hungry, but that didn't matter. She just wanted to eat something.

Grabbing a bag of popcorn from the shared snack cupboard, she threw it in the microwave then went a head and grabbed a few boxes of poky and some drinks. This was the first time that she was using the shared food. She had never felt comfortable enough to take the food, but at the moment she would get over her discomfort. By the time she had gathered everything the microwave dinged. She grabbed the popcorn the headed in the direction of Bakugou's room. At that point she didn't even care if he had to witness her eating her feelings.

Once she was at his door, she became a little self conscious. She kinda looked like a hoarder, and not to mention she didn't know if he even would allow snacks in his room. He seemed like the type of person that would freak out over crumbs. She quirked her mouth to the side as for a millisecond as she debated about putting the food back. Then she didn't care again as she kicked at the bottom of his door with her toe. Her hands occupied with her food.

"What the hell?" was the first thing he said once he opened the door looking at all her tasty loot. She smiled awkwardly at him as she shifted the boxes and the cans in her hands.

"Uh, I just wanted some snacks. I really didn't think ahead to if you would allow food in your room," she shrugged. As she did a box of poky shifted and began to fall. She attempted to re balance, but it was in was in vein. However, the box didn't hit the floor, no Bakugou caught it before. He looked at the cookie sticks as if it was poison. "I mean we can go down to the common room, if you want,'' she said then pursed her lips. Maybe the snacks were a bad idea.

"Who was down there?" he grunted as he turned the box in his hand. She raised a brow.

"Uh, I saw Kaminari and Minenta..."

"Fuck that. We're staying here. Just don't get your shitty crumbs all over the place," he frowned as once again looked at her bounty but then pushed his door open for her.

When she walked in she realized that she had never been in Bakugou's room. She never really had the need and he totally bailed on the room competition. She blinked as she looked around. It looked like a room from one of those minimal home magazines. Everything was perfect, and clean, and so organized. His desk didn't even have a stack of papers or a random pencil sitting there. The only thing that made it apparent that some one was in here, was the book bag on his perfectly made bed, with some notebooks spilling out and a book that was open sitting spin up. A fresh wave of embarrassment washed over her as she thought of how her room was. She took a breath in. Holy monkeys! It even smelled good. Like vanilla cookies.

"What, are you going just stand there all day?" he grunted as he walked to his bed and grabbed the book. She blinked before she turned to the small low table in the middle of the room. She dropped the food, and she looked to see his eye twitch. Maybe she should have been more careful, but then again it wasn't really like there was much she could have done besides just drop it all. She smiled awkwardly as she tucked her hair behind her ears. Snorting as he shook his head he sat down at the table.

"You are more then welcome to any of this. I mean, I don't really know what I wanted, so I just grabbed... stuff. Don't get me wrong, I can do a proper pig out, but even this is too much for me,' she said as she plopped down at the table across from him. She blinked as he looked at her. Again, it was that weird look he had given her a couple of times that day. She still didn't understand what it was all about. Was he angry at her? She quirked her mouth to the side then focused on moving the pile of snacks to be some what organized. A giant pile of food didn't mesh well with his room. Once she had the Poky boxes stacked she reached for the popcorn bag and opened it. She looked up to see him still watching her intently. A lump formed in her throat.

He then blinked and reached out and pulled a box of matcha poky towards him. She strained a smile at him.

"So have you done any shit for the paper?" he asked as he began to open the box and shoved a stick in his mouth. She raised a brow.

"Oh, uh... not really..." she said slowly as she grabbed a few pieces of popcorn. She knew she should have, but... Well, at least they still had a good amount of time left. His brow raised as he looked at her, the poky stick bouncing up and down as he chewed. "I mean, there is a lot of things that I know. I just have to find sources to back it up."

"What's your number?" he blurted out suddenly. She stilled. Fingers grasping popcorn half way to her mouth as it hung open. She blinked at him and he just looked at her back expectantly.

"Uh," was the only noise that came out of her. His brow raised as he looked at her.

"I have some links from some audio books to send you," he grunted as he looked away. She blinked again. He looked back at her with narrowed eyes. "For the fucking paper."

"Oh," she was still holding the popcorn midway. She eyed him then slowly rambled out phone number. He wrote it down on a note book as she did so.

"I'll send them to you later. I didn't fucking listen to them, I just came across them while I was doing my research," he grumbled. She blinked again as she could swear that there was a blush spreading on his cheeks to the tips of his ears. "I'll tell you what I fucking got," he breathed as he began to look through his notes. That is just what he was did. He started to read all his research. She blinked as he went on an on. He was so far ahead of her and it made her stomach feel twist with guilt. How did he manage to do all this and sleep eight hours?

She sat there eating popcorn as her went through small bios of all the first pro heros and the reasons that they had joined together. Though, she couldn't focus. Not on anything. Her mind just kept wandering from the paper, to being reclassified, possible negative outcomes from that, then all the weird looks she was getting... from everyone today.

She cocked her head as she looked at him reading. Not hearing the words coming from his mouth at all. He still looked angry. While his mouth wasn't pulled down in a frown or a snarl, his brows were pulled together. Did he ever relax fully?

Then she did something. Something that she didn't understand nor did she plan. No, her compulsion control was completely out of the window. Because instead of putting the kernel of popcorn that she was holding in her fingers into her mouth... She flicked it at him. And she had pretty good aim too. Though, the smack that it made against his flesh sounded as loud as thunder.

She sat there staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth hung open. WHY DID SHE DO THAT? DID SHE WANT TO DIE? The moment the offending piece of combusted corn hit him he stopped reading. He didn't move though. His brows went even lower, as if they were going to go below his nose and make a mustache. There was a tense silence. Then slowly he turned his head, red eyes blazing as he looked at her. She swallowed.

"What. The. Fuck?" He said as he narrowed his eyes. Her heart leapt to her chest.

"I'm sorry," she said slowly. "I didn't mean..."

"Oh? You didn't mean to take a piece of popcorn and put it between your fingers then flick it at me? You didn't mean to do any of those fucking actions," he said as he leaned into the table. She blinked. Yeah, he totally had a point, but then again, she wasn't even thinking.

"My body moved on it's own?" she said then licked her lips. His eyes darted from her eyes to her mouth then back. He let out a low rumble in his chest. Oh, this was it. He was going to jump across the table and light an explosion in her face. She flinched as he moved, but then quickly a stick of matcha poky hit her in the fore head.

"Guess, my body moved on it's own fucking accord," he growled. Once again she was just blinking as she was staring at him. Having a poky stick thrown at her was probably the last thing that she thought would happen. She looked down at the popcorn bag. "Oh, don't you even think about it Cheeks," his voice was low as it rumbled in his chest. She looked up. His eyes weren't narrowed, and he had a smirk on his face.

Once again, she didn't know what she was doing or why. Her hand reached down and picked up the poky that had fallen on the table. She smirked back at him as she lifted it and then took a bite. His eyes were watching intently as she moved it to her lips. Then with a smile, she flicked the rest of the cookie at him. This time it hit him in the jaw. He didn't even flinch when it hit him. He just raised a brow and stared at her, watching her mouth as she chewed for a moment before narrowing his eyes and looking into hers. Her eyes quickly drew down to the table where she thought he was going to grab something else to throw at her. He didn't. Instead he picked up the half of Poky stick. Her eyes followed his hands as he then brought it to his mouth. Her stomach twisted... In a way she had never really experienced before... as he slowly put the cookie to his lips sucking it a little before pushing it all the way in.

They sat there and stared at each other for a long moment. Her looking at his eyes as they seemed to move around her face. Then suddenly he looked away.

"What's the fucking issue?" He asked as he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. Her mouth pursed. She wasn't expecting him to ask that. Well... She wasn't expecting anything that had happened in the last five minutes. She didn't know what to do or say. He sighed as he turned his head to face her.

"What?" She asked unintelligibly. He sighed and leaned over the table reaching his hand out he tapped her forehead with his index finger.

"You haven't been here since you got here," he murmured as he poked her a few more times. She frowned and pushed his hand away. She then pouted a bit at she looked at him. "So, what's the fucking issue?" he asked again. She couldn't help it. She just deflated. Her shoulders slumped as she let out a long sigh.

"I..un.. I guess... I just have a lot on my mind," she winced at the words came out. She sounded so lame. His brows drew down and he opened his mouth but no words came out. Then shut it and then opened it again. After a moment he cleared his throat.

"Alright," he grumbled. "What do you want to do?" At that her brows drew down.

"What do I want to do?" she repeated the question as if it was a foreign language. She didn't know what he meant. At all. Bakugou snorted and shook his head.

"Yeah, Cheeks, what do you want to do? If you aren't all here to work on the paper, I'd rather not. I don't want to have to keep fucking repeating myself because you are mentally off in candy land or some shit. So if we aren't doing that..." He shrugged and looked away. One more she was blinking at him. She was doing that a lot recently. Was he saying that he wanted to hang out? Well, he was right to ask the question. If they weren't working on the paper what would they do? To be honest she just assumed that she would leave when she was done... But she didn't really want to.

"What do you want to do?" She turned the table back at him. He turned his head and looked at her, a frown pulling on his lips for a moment.

"Hell if I know, I mean I would say lets train, but you had to go and fuck yourself up and be put on a training time out," he said as he raised a brow. She frowned at him and was about to retort but he didn't give her the chance. "Well, you brought up all this shitty food. Wanna watch a movie or some shit?"

"We could do that," she said after a brief pause. All the sudden she was hyper aware of herself, and the fact that she was in a boys room with the door closed and she was going to be there for a isn't something that she had done before. There may have been a blush that was rising on her cheeks.

"Right, cool," Bakugou said uncharacteristically. He also seemed to be getting nervous for some reason. This was getting weird. "Grab the food and throw it on my bed," he said as he began to stand up.

"Your bed?" She said halfway alarmed. Why would he want food on his bed.. and wasn't he worried about crumbs? Because he totally seemed like the type. He snorted as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, the fucking bed. We are watching a movie on my lap top. It's the easiest place to watch with two people. But I swear to all the fucking gods if you make a mess out of it with your snacks..." he growled as he turned to his desk. She nodded. Not that he would see, but she felt the need to respond anyways. So she gathered all the food and brought it over to his bed. She then crawled on and sat with her back to the wall. The whole time her brain was screaming about how she was sitting in a boys bed. And not just any boy, but Bakugou's. Could her life really get any weirder?

He followed her a moment later. He saw right next to her, once again their arms were pressed together. Not only arms, but as he adjusted himself his thigh was also pressed against her too. When he asked what she wanted to watch, she just shrugged and let him pick the movie. It was some comedy action movie, that later basically turned out to be a romantic comedy. Not that she was paying attention. No, she couldn't. Because once again she could feel every movement he was making. From his arm down to his leg.

The movie ended, and she would not be able to come up with one thing that happened. She looked over at Bakugou and a small smile was spread against his lips as he watched the first credit roll. Was he seriously smiling over the cutesy ending? Huh, she would have never taken him for the type. Quickly his smile vanished and he looked over to her. They sat there and stared at each other for a long moment. Once again there was a tension in the air, but she couldn't decide why it was tense. So, she laughed. She didn't know why. But she did. Bakugou blinked at her.

As she giggled uncontrollably she scooted on the bed to get off. "Well, I.. uh. I need ta be call'n my folks. Lots to tell 'em 'bout. Ya kno' with rank bei'n raised and all," she struggled to get to the edge of the bed. Suddenly she stopped scooting as there was a hand that was wrapped around her forearm. She turned her head to see Bakugou looking at her fiercely.

"Fucking Rank?" His voice was rough as the word fell from his lips. Immediately her lips went between her teeth. She didn't mean to say that, she was just word vomiting because of the situation she was in. She took a deep breath through her nose.

"Yeah," she said slowly with a grimace. "Tha's wha Aizawa wanted to be'a talkin to me about earlier." She broke the eye contact and looked away. His hand released her slowly and she blinked as she looked back at him again. He wasn't looking at her, instead it looked like he was looking at the bed behind her.

"Dogs and rainbows today, huh?" he mumbled. She frowned. What did dogs... oh... no... She jumped up from the bed pulling her skirt down over her corgi dog panties. She had totally forgotten that she wasn't wearing her tights that day. They all had been dirty... She had just flashed him. She had flashed Bakugou Katsuki. Her face felt hot as she turned around to look at him with wide eyes. He just looked up with a smirk and a brow raised.

"I need to go," she sputtered. Then turned to gather her belongings and booked it out of his room.


End file.
